


a love that burns hot enough to last

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Idols, Love/Hate, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multiple Pairings, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Slurs, Time Travel, Villains, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: “Why is everyone so interested in some bad and dumb guys’ sex life?” Chanyeol asks. “Why not international politics? Women’s liberation? Beyoncé’s next album release date?”“No one knows when Beyoncé’s new album will drop. It’s literally Beyoncé?” Seulgi says like it was the dumbest thing on the world. “Second, I… just think it’s nice to have superpowers, okay? They sound fun. I know those supersomethings are just a new type of celebrities feeding us with basic entertainment but I think they are cool.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

.

 

 

The first time Chanyeol met the love of his life, Kyungsoo, they were both wet, touching each other and out of breath.

But not like it could be in Chanyeol’s wet dreams.

The reason why Kyungsoo’s lips were on him was that Kyungsoo was saving Chanyeol’s life. Chanyeol opened his eyes, blinked and he saw a beautiful wet man over him, staring deadly in his eyes. Then Chanyeol started to vomit water.

Well, it wasn’t very sexy.

“He’s alive,” the man screamed while Chanyeol was coughing and spitting water. “Hey, can you breathe normally?”

Chanyeol removed a towel that was under his neck, nodding. The man sighed, relieved. Chanyeol sat up, finally getting back to his senses.

He was having a casual fight with  _Ventania_  and he made a bad taste joke about his evil dog (Chanyeol doesn’t believe in evil dogs, but that’s how villains call his pets affectuously, what he could possibly do about it). Ventania wasn’t a great villain since he wasn’t interested in being evil; he was a bit chaotic and he threw small fits every time they messed his order on Bubble Tea. The thing was… Chanyeol, or better,  _Firestorm_ , wasn’t the most regular hero too. So, when he provoked the wrath of the dog’s divinity by insulting a puppy, he was punished.

Or maybe he just pissed off Ventania and got kicked in the ass. He was blown in the ass. Okay. That didn’t sound good.

The attractive man came back with big white towels.

“Take off your clothes,” he said simply. Chanyeol started to cough again.

“What?” He asked with a tiny voice.

“You don’t have to take off your mask,” the man said softly. “You just have to get rid of these clothes if you don’t want to freeze to death.”

Oh, yeah. Chanyeol fell in a pool on a cold day.

“Can I… do it in a…” he points to the ambulance, starting to shake. “It’s not like… there’s… anyone… else…”

“Okay,” the man said, a bit annoyed, but helped Chanyeol to get up and even walk to the ambulance. Chanyeol had to bend to change his clothes, but at least the doors are closed. He was just covered in the warm towels when the man comes in, bending a little.

“Where can we take you?” He asked, smashing Chanyeol’s cheek with his hands. “Good… you’re warmer now.”

“Ah, I guess you can take me to Dr. Yixing’s office,” Chanyeol mumbled, already missing the man’s touch. “Do you know where it is, right?”

“Yes, I do,” he said dryly. “Don’t you have anyone so we can call?”

“No…” Chanyeol nodded. “It’s better not to call. It happens quite often.”

“Fine,” the man left, sighing. Chanyeol rubbed his mask and waited.

And that was the good part of that day.

 

 

 

The other part could be good, if Yixing wasn’t the nicest person in the earth and turned his office in a neutral hero-villain zone. The doctor explained it was part of his oath, understandable, but let’s be honest, not a good idea to have people who fight always ending up in the same place… again.

“I heard Ventania humiliated you today, Firey,”  _Thunder boy_  suddenly appeared. He was probably running, but human eyes couldn’t see something moving that fast. “Does it hurt?”

He was mocking Chanyeol. Nothing new.

“Eh, are you naked?” Mad Ice walked in calmly, smiling. “Or towels are just the new fashion trend?”

Chanyeol sighed and kept walking. He wouldn’t give them the time of his day.

“It’s not very smart to have tattoos if you’re a superhero,” Black Light materializes next to him. “Oh, I forgot. Superheroes ain’t smart.”

_That’s it._

“Listen you three evil polyamorous way too stylish villains,” he rose a finger, using the other hand to poorly hold the towels. “I don’t care if you guys are popular or sing like angels, ok? Evil people are trash, and I’m here to defend the innocent.”

There was a zarp sound. Chanyeol blinks.

“Are you sure?” Thunder boy raised two towels that looked just like the ones Chanyeol was using. Chanyeol felt a bit cold in dark areas of his body. “I think you’re doing a poor job of protecting their innocence.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

Yixing’s office was cold, but at least now Chanyeol had clothes. Yixing was an angel.

“Look straight at the wall,” Yixing said, holding Chanyeol’s face. “Did you hit your head in the fall?”

“No,” Chanyeol said, annoyed with the light in his eyes.

“Are you nauseous, dizzy or feeling any pain?” Yixing said, turning off the flashlight.

“No.”

“Why are you sad, then?” Yixing smiled, his cute little dimple showing. “It was because you lost the fight?”

“Nah, I deserved it. I offended  _ViVingeance_ ,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m tired. Also, CBX got me naked.”

“Ah, many people would kill just to say that,” Yixing chuckled. “You’re lucky.”

Chanyeol fake laughed, still annoyed by the words and the all-white atmosphere.

“Okay, you’re not in the mood. Stop pouting,” Yixing takes his little notebook and starts to write. “No hero activities for you in the next two weeks.”

“What—”

“I’m also informing Junmyeon—”

“Suho!”

“Suho, Suho,” Yixing laughed. “I’m going to talk to him. You need to rest. God knows what would have happened to you if Kyungsoo wasn’t fast.”

Chanyeol stared at him.

“Uhn, doctor,” he gulped. “This Kyungsoo guy, uhnn is he new? I’ve never seen him before.”

“Yes, he’s new at this kind of job,” Yixing finished writing and he gave Chanyeol the paper. “He was a paramedic overseas. He used to work in disasters with the Red Cross, too. He’s working with superheroes now, but I think it was only because he wanted to come home.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nodded. “He’s… very competent.”

“Well, he saved your life,” Yixing agreed. “Now go take care of yourself and don’t waste your second chance.”

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It could have been an average day, but Chanyeol can’t forget Kyungsoo’s face after it.

“Good night, fellow insomniacs, this is your favorite late-night show at your favorite radio station,” Chanyeol says, holding his earbuds tightly. He looks around at the empty room. It’s cold and he’s hiding under a big coat and thick sockets on his shoeless feet. “How are you doing? I hope you’re fine. The last days were too long for me, too… hazy. But I got someone in my mind and that makes feel a bit happier. So, I know you must be tired after DJ Hyo set, but let’s enjoy a happy, bubbly sound with Twice’s _Signal_.”

He plays on the song and leans on his chair, pushing it away from the table and the mike. Behind of the soundproof window, Seulgi shakes his mind and mouths ‘ _Twice’s song, again_?’ and Chanyeol mouths back, ‘ _I’m in love’_. Seulgi rolls her eyes, waving her hands. Chanyeol actually listens to the song, sighing.

A message pops-up on his phone.  ** _Please let me help you out of this twice hell._**

Chanyeol laughs hard, typing.  _Let’s drink some coffee later._

**_You know I hate coffee, Chanyeol. Stop trying to be a cool guy._ **

The song ends and Chanyeol can’t answer, but he knows Jongin will find a way to catch him somewhere.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Chanyeol walks to the coffee. Hyoyeon offers a ride on her bike, but he wants to be alone for a while. The night is peaceful, what helps him, because he doesn’t have his suit in his backpack and Junmyeon would kill him if he tries to work after Yixing forbid him. It’s hard to explain to people why Chanyeol is not afraid to walk around at night by himself. He can’t say ‘well, I can explode things only by snapping my fingers’, so he lets them think he’s just careless. There’s a small coffee in his way and there are always few broke people like him who need a place to do things and eat bad, oily food – which happens to be Chanyeol’s favorite.

He orders coffee and donuts and sits in the corner, hoping Jongin will see him and won’t pop around like he always does. Chanyeol once witnessed him falling on an old lady’s lap and she wasn’t exactly sad about it, which only made everything more embarrassing.

He orders his donuts around his coffee and takes a picture for his Instagram. He posts it and when he’s about to eat, half of the donuts are gone.

“I love the milky ones,” Jongin says, munching. He’s sitting in parallel to Chanyeol, fully dressed and with makeup on. “My favorite.”

“Stop eating my food,” Chanyeol pouts. “Why you’re dressed like that?”

“I’ll have a date later,” Jongin shrugs. “Don’t have a supervillain as a boyfriend. They’re into crazy stuff and making out at ungodly hours.”

“I won’t date a villain because I’m a hero, but thanks for the advice,” Chanyeol sighs.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to choose,” Jongin rises his eyebrows. “I mean, judging by the regularity of Twice’s Japanese songs, senpai haven’t noticed you yet.”

“Ah, is that the reason why you’re here?”

“No, not at all,” Jongin wipes the sugar away from his mouth. “I’m here to listen. I’m doing my best friend’s job. I heard Ventania beat you up and you must be sad.”

“Actually, I’m not,” Chanyeol raises a donut and watches Jongin through the hole. “Not only because it wasn’t serious, but also I don’t like to win when I do wrong shit. You know that. I could be sad because Yixing isn’t letting me work, but I’m enjoying the free time too.”

“This is a quiet time, Valentine’s day is like… in two weeks,” Jongin looks around. “You know bad guys like to show up when they’re in love. Have you seen CBX’s post-fuck selfies on Instagram?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Chanyeol pouts. He doesn’t even follow them. “I don’t want to talk about them. They bullied me.”

“That’s what evil people do, Chanyeol. They’re mean. CBX probably are just little shits compared to big, evil bosses. You need to get over those famous, hot but weak enemies and reach higher,” Jongin yawns. Chanyeol gives him the coffee. “Thank you. So, why are you like that?”

“I’m in love,” Chanyeol says.

“Please tell me that at least this time you talked to whoever this poor soul is,” Jongin sips the coffee, unbothered.

“I did. He saved my life, by the way,” Chanyeol sighs fondly. “My hero.”

“Oh, so now you want to be Louis Lane, not Superman,” Jongin seems impressed. “What’s the name? I can help you.”

“Kyungsoo, he’s a paramedic.”

“Uhhhh,” Jongin coughs. “Do Kyungsoo, tiny, angry-looking, and kind of awesome eyebrows?”

Chanyeol is so surprised that he takes the coffee from Jongin hands without even thinking.

“Yes, that’s him,” he almost screams. “Do you know him?”

“Me? I… just… know him by name,” Jongin nods to no one, looking at the window. “So, what’s your plan? Annoy him until he accepts to go out with you? Or, how I call, the Chanyeol’s Basic Antics?”

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol says and he sips his coffee to gain some time. “I will woo him decently this time. I know he’s my Lois Lane.”

“Do you think  _you’_ re like Clark?” Jongin makes a face.

“What the hell, did you come here just to offend me?”

“No, no,” Jongin raises his hands defensively. “I’ll see what I can find about this Kyungsoo guy, okay? Until there, eat something besides greasy donuts, rest and stop with the Twice songs.”

“You ate my greasy donuts, you ridi—” Chanyeol stops talking because, of course, Jongin teleported. He sighs, eating the remaining donuts. He picks a pen and writes in the napkin, ‘Do Kyungsoo’, and then a heart over it.

 

 

 

.

 

“Good night, fellow insomniacs, this is your favorite late-night show at your favorite radio station. Here is Park Chanyeol and today you can dedicate a song to your loved ones,” Chanyeol says quietly on the mike, because it’s a romantic night and he’s using his romantic voice. Seulgi lifts a paper written ‘THIS IS NOT ASMR’, but ignores her. He picks on his list and he’s proud to see he’s not going to put TWICE today, at least. She points to the phone over the table and sits on her spot to supervise him.

“My friend Seulgi is here with me today,” he says softly. “She’s going to request out the first song tonight. Why don’t all get inspired by it and call me later with your favorite? Tweet the song and dedicate to someone and I promise that I will say the name of the lucky person… or maybe you can declare your love?”

Seulgi lifts her paper again, ‘IT’S A BIT LATE FOR THAT’.

“You maybe think that it’s too late for your love to be listening to our radio,” Chanyeol says, ignoring her. “But true lovers don’t sleep early. How come they would see the beautiful sky full of stars?”

‘YOU’RE THE ONLY UNIVERSE NERD HERE. ALSO, MY SONG IS SOLO, BY JENNIE.’

“Amazing,” Chanyeol ignores her again. “Seulgi chose ‘I Believe In A Thing Called Love’, The Darkness. What a classic, Seulgi!”

She rolls her eyes fondly. She’s normally very nice and she never says no to Chanyeol, even when she’s Twice-shaming him. She’s sad because she broke up with her girlfriend and Chanyeol respects her fake, temporary grumpiness.

The song is playing and Chanyeol gets everything ready, so they can put on any song that the listeners ask. The twitter is slowly getting active and Chanyeol picks his cute notebook with the Sagittarius constellation to write down the songs.

 

 **Yoo ^_^**  @yooanosu - 3 min

 **@real_pcy** I wanna dance with somebody, whitney!!! it’s because I’m single :(

 

 **Nini**  @zklldn - 7 min

 **@real_pcy** killing me softly, it reminds me of you

 

 **#1 CBX enthusiast**  @supercbx - 10 min

 **@real_pcy** call me maybe

 

“Great,” Chanyeol sighs, putting the songs on the list. “We got three tweets and one is from my best friend mocking me, so—”

The phone rings. Seulgi looks at Chanyeol, shocked. The public rarely calls to offer songs at that time of the night; in general, they just call to give their opinions on talk shows. They had once a confession show, also late at night, but people started to tell really scary stuff. Seulgi and Chanyeol are panicking. Chanyeol picks the phone, but he can only put in the air when the music is over.

“Hello, huh, radio velvet,” Chanyeol almost stutters. “Who’s in the line?”

“Anhh… is that the show… we… call to asks for songs?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol smiles. “Do you want to declare your love on air?”

“No,” the deep voice says. It’s definitely a guy. “I… don’t… I just want to listen to a song.”

“Ah, tell me which one,” Chanyeol asks enthusiastically. “I will find so we can put in the sequence.”

“It’s the latest Gummi song,” he says. “I don’t know the name exactly but—”

“I know which one—” Seulgi warns him about the break, moving her arms and poking the earbuds. “I will put you on air!”

“What?” The guy seems lost. “No need for that!”

Too late. Chanyeol is already turning the audio so the listeners can hear their conversation.

“Hello, my dreamers, we are back with more songs to cheer your hearts,” Chanyeol says happily. “We have a listener on the line, can you say your name, sir?”

“…Humm… it’s Kyungsoo,” he says timidly. Chanyeol likes his voice so much that he doesn’t pay attention to the name. “I…”

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol winks to Seulgi, who raises the paper again ‘HE SOUNDS LIKE AN OLD GUY’. “And which song you want to dedicate to your loved one?”

“I’m not… dedicating to anyone…” he says. “I want to listen to Gummi. I like her.”

“So Gummy is your type?” Chanyeol laughs. “We’re going to play lots of Gummi songs to you.”

“No, she’s not. I just like her singing,” he explains. “An old friend of mine said you would play if I called, so… I did.”

“Nice,” Chanyeol nods. “Next time you can use twitter too. Don’t have to call. I mean, you sound shy.”

“I don’t have a twitter. I don’t know how to use it,” he says slowly. “But thank you. Have a good night.”

“Good night to you too,” Chanyeol turns off the phone. “Now, enjoy our set of Gummi’s love songs until our break!”

Chanyeol takes off the earbuds and picks his warm mug to drink a bit of coffee. An intern enters to help with the announcer’s songs. Chanyeol stands and stretches, walking a bit.

“Hey,” Seulgi whispers, taking his mug. “Wasn’t Kyungsoo the name of your true love too?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol blinks. Seulgi is very attentive to details. “Yeah, it was. Such a coincidence.”

“Go check twitter to see if people are talking,” she says, taking a sip of coffee and returning his mug. Chanyeol takes his phone and stares at the screen.

 

 **Ventania is the only hero ever**  @blowmeventania - 1 min

 **@real_pcy** put on **‘** we are the champions’ to my only true love and the best villain in this city!

 

Chanyeol puts his phone in the pocket and pretends he saw nothing.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Chanyeol likes the monthly meeting, he does, but not when he’s in trouble. He waits on the beach, fully dressed and holding a wine bottle, late at night, as always. The door is locked, but the lights are up inside from what Chanyeol can see through the glass door. He checks his watch and he’s late, which can be a bad or good thing, depending on how much time Junmyeon is taking to get ready.

Jongin runs to the door instead and opens it. The sea breeze makes his hair fly.

“Hello,” he smiles. “I got here first.”

“That’s not a challenge,” Chanyeol is mad. “You’re a fucking teleporter. It’s not fair.”

“You need to stop being competitive,” Jongin says, giving space so Chanyeol gets in. “It’s killing you.”

“Fighting against the evil is killing me,” Chanyeol complains, climbing the stairs full of sand. He has to take his shoes off before coming in, even if Junmyeon’s house is a mess. “Not sleeping with the enemy.”

“Shhhh,” Jongin shushes him with a finger, closing the door. “We have a guest.”

“A guest?” Chanyeol whispers. “Who?”

“Dr. Yixing,” he whispers back. “I think they’ll make official.”

Chanyeol looks around with big eyes, moving so he could see the long table on the center of the room.

“God, he’s here,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I thought it would be our regular meeting?”

“No,” Jongin does some little jumps, excited. “Big announcement!”

“Who’s there?” Junmyeon screams. “If it’s Chanyeol, come put this wine on the ice!”

Chanyeol and Jongin walk in. Yixing smiles and Chanyeol greets him before sitting in the table. Junmyeon’s beach house is big and large with few pieces of furniture, everything is wood and sand and nothing is taken by the corrosion since Junmyeon can easily control the sea waves. Long paintings hang high on the wall and the open space in the middle makes the fireplace be the center of the room.

“How are you, Chanyeol?” Yixing smiles, looking amazing in his beautiful three piece. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, significantly,” Chanyeol says. “It’s nice to see you in non-painful situations, doctor.”

“My pleasure,” Yixing smiles when Junmyeon brings the main dish, holding it with big pink gloves. “Do you wanna help?”

“No, my love, thank you,” Junmyeon places the big fish on the center of the table and smiles, hands on his waist. “It’s done. Ah, great.”

Chanyeol isn’t that hungry anymore. He knows that the food, the wine, and the sweet atmosphere are a trap. Jongin brings the glasses and sits happily, but Chanyeol is suspicious.

“So, I thought we would talk about work today,” Chanyeol says.

“We will,” Junmyeon takes off his gloves and picks a huge knife. Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “This is the most important meeting ever.”

“Yeah, why?” Chanyeol crosses his arms. He doesn’t like being convinced so easily like Jongin. Junmyeon holds Yixing’s hand on the table.

“Well,” Junmyeon smiles. “We said yes to each other.”

Jongin emits a weird sound and shakes his hands like a kid. Chanyeol picks the glass with wine and drinks it, frowning. Yixing smiles, leaning over the table to kiss his fiancée and that’s how Chanyeol realizes that he has a ton of reasons to be bitter about it.

“I thought you guys couldn’t understand each other,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I mean, it’s all solved? Months of fighting?”

Junmyeon sighs deeply and licks his lips, not letting Yixing’s hand go.

“I… We have decided a thing, so that’s why…” he gestures to the table. “We are all… here today.”

“Taeminie was busy,” Jongin pouts. “But he says he’s happy for you and he will send a nice gift from his travel?”

“The head of the people he murdered?” Chanyeol asks, rolling his eyes.

“It could be,” Jongin moves his glass of wine. “Are you guys into that?”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon coughs. “Yixing and I had trouble because of our… ethical perspective. Yes, he’s a neutral doctor who had to swear that he would treat everyone equally and I’m a funder of superheroes and I fight against the evil, which would make our… marriage… a bit difficult.”

“It would make it impossible,” Chanyeol says.

“If we hadn’t changed our perspective, yes,” Yixing smiles gently and Chanyeol hates himself for being against him in any matter. “I couldn’t be trusted if I dated someone not neutral and Junmyeon would have to see me save the lives of people he desired to finish.”

“I didn’t want to ‘finish’ anyone,” Junmyeon frowns. “I just want to neutralize them.”

“And?” Chanyeol is impatient; Jongin is casually filling his glass with more wine. “Go straight to the conclusion.”

Junmyeon and Yixing share an apprehensive look.

“I… have decided to interrupt my superhero career for an indeterminate time,” Junmyeon says, now nodding as if it could help. “I’ll keep funding you, but I won’t be involved on it anymore.”

Jongin uses his “pretending to be shocked” best face and Chanyeol lets his glass fall on the table.

“What?” He stands up.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” Yixing whispers, standing too.

“How can you possibly give up your entire dream because of a guy?” Chanyeol is mad. “I mean, he’s hot, talented, nice, gentle, has really cute hands and nice dimples, but why?”

“I’ve heard he’s good in bed too,” Jongin winks. Two glasses of wine and he’s already drunk.

“Contain yourself, Jongin. You’re dating a villain now and we won’t have a threesome,” Junmyeon picks a bunny towel and cleans the table frenetically. “Chanyeol, I’m not giving up. I’m in hiatus, okay? I will get married and there’s plenty of things I want to do and I never get to because, well, I’m busy with superhero stuff.”

“Superhero stuff?” Chanyeol is offended. “Is that you call saving lives? Defeating the evil?”

“Chanyeol,” Yixing walks to him and holds his shoulders. “Listen. I don’t want to be in your way to do what you believe in. I never pressured Junmyeon to do anything, we just realized that his commitment to the superhero life was stopping him not only to get together with me but to have a normal life in many ways.”

“I just want to have a cat, go back to college… maybe be a teacher?” Junmyeon is twisting the towel over his immaculate white sink and the wine looks like blood. “I need a break, Chanyeol and you need it too.”

“What?” Chanyeol looks between him and Yixing. “This isn’t about me!”

“But it should be,” Jongin says. “I mean, you have been so stressed lately that you go out offending pups and getting your ass kicked.”

“I was—” Chanyeol tries to defend himself, but Yixing moves one of his hands from Chanyeol’s shoulder to the chest.

“He’s right, Chanyeol,” Yixing says. “You don’t look happy lately. How are you going in your not-hero life?”

“As always,” Chanyeol pouting, sitting again. “I’m fine.”

“A whole Twice mess,” Jongin points. Two buttons of his shirt are open and he’s still drinking. “Needs a date. Immediately.”

“I’ve been telling you that you need to calm down,” Junmyeon shakes his head. “Chanyeol you can’t save people’s lives if you’re the one who needs help.”

“Sometimes…” Yixing says cautiously. “We… find in the satisfaction of helping people get the… happiness… we can’t find in our private lives. And I understand that you—”

“You don’t,” Chanyeol stands up, clearly disappointed. “You don’t know a thing, Doctor. I’m going to walk a little bit because I don’t want to burn anything here… again.”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon sighs sadly but doesn’t stop him. Chanyeol picks his shoes but doesn’t put them, just carries, walking away from the beautiful house. The sea is calm and the sand is clean, so he has time to just walk with no place to go. The wind is cold, but Chanyeol is burning, trying to control himself to not set his clothes on fire.

He’s having a real hard time. When he found out he had superpowers – accidentally burning his couch during his first kiss – he felt special. He felt like… he had a mission. A purpose to be. Finding other people like him gave him a sense of family, to belong, to a brighter future… now, he feels alone. Left behind. He expected to fight evil with good people, but nothing was black and white. It wasn’t so easy to distinguish them.

He looks up at the sky full of stars and sighs. Junmyeon was his leader, his basis and his support. For years he followed him blindly. Now…

Chanyeol finds a nice spot and sits down.

The world is changing. When he was little, he looked up to the superhero, exploding places, defeating the evil, being badasses. Now people worship villains, likes heroes that aren’t very… nice. Academics now love to talk about “Villainism as one perspective”, “Deconstruction of heroes”, “the fragile lines between good and bad” … Chanyeol hated college and hated ethics. There was no need to study to understand what was good. It’s what the heart says. True justice. Fairness.

“Hey,” Jongin says. Chanyeol is so used to it that he doesn’t even get startled.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says too, looking to the white caps under the moonlight.

“Brought you that,” Jongin gives him a Tupperware. He’s shirtless and barefoot. “I know you’re broke and single, so, don’t refuse food.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says sincerely. Jongin feels warm next to him and he’s a good friend, no matter how fucked up he can be sometimes.

“I’m sorry about this,” Jongin side hugs him. “It’s just a moment, you know? Eventually, we will go back to what we used to be.”

“No, we won’t,” Chanyeol says. “I think it’s time for us to admit. You don’t care about being a superhero no more and now Junmyeon wants a family.”

He looks at his best friend.

“I’m sorry if I looked like I blamed you two,” Chanyeol says softly. “I don’t want to interrupt your dreams. I hope they’re happy. Doctor is a good man. They deserve each other…”

“Look, let me say it now while I can remember,” Jongin fumbles in his pocket. “I teleported twice and I could only find you because you burned the sand into glass while walking.”

Chanyeol looks at his feet. Jongin slides him a tiny paper and he grabs it, confused.

“What’s that?”

“The name, phone number, and address of your crush,” Jongin smiles. “He also has a small obsession for eating out and he takes his dogs to the same vet that your mother and the cbx guys, so you could have stumbled on him anytime.”

“Really?” Chanyeol reads the ‘Do Kyungsoo’ and the information under. “God, Jongin, thank you very much.”

“Don’t be a creep, he’s not one to mess with,” Jongin says seriously, raising a finger. “Also, don’t mention that I was the one to… well, give you this.”

“Why would I?” Chanyeol snorts. “But… didn’t you say that you two—”

“Yeah, never heard about him, bye,” Jongin mumbles before vanishing. Chanyeol shrugs and keeps the tiny paper on his pockets carefully. At least now, he has something to do.

His phone vibrates.

 

**_hey if Junmyeon asks, I’m still with you_ **

_where the fuck are you going_

**_cbx said they were into a foursome…_ **

_please stop fucking evil people_

**_they’re the same size?? They look like cute legos??? Forget it I’m drunk and horny so just do what I’m asking ps: I love you, u my BEST friend_ **

_ok_

 

“It’s not fair that evil people have such a nice sex life,” Chanyeol whispers to no one. “But I will beat them when I find my cute paramedic!”

The phone vibrates again.

 

**_They have a dog AND a cat!!!!!!!!!_ **

****

****

****

.

 

Chanyeol has to make a few calls and finally convinces Luhan to read the mind of his vet until he finds out when Do Kyungsoo is going to take his dogs. He has two and one of them is a black poodle like Toben, so Chanyeol projects a double date for them.

“I never asked,” he holds Toben high to face him. “Are you into boys, girls, both or neither?”

Toben jumps on him.

“That means boys?” Chanyeol asks himself. “Or maybe everyone?”

Seulgi gets in the tiny room and frowns.

“Why are your dog in here?” She smiles at Toben. “Also, why are you smelling to perfume like that?”

“I will catch my man today,” Chanyeol checks in the watch. His show was over and Kyungsoo didn’t call – no one called – but he had some love declarations on Twitter and he played his favorite Daft Punk songs.  

“Really? Good luck, then,” she laughs. “Well, talking about that, did you see that CBX posted some post sex pics with a hot guy last night?”

Chanyeol emits an angry noise and rolls his eyes.

“Why is everyone so interested in some bad and dumb guys’ sex life?” He asks. “Why not international politics? Women’s liberation? Beyoncé’s next album release date?”

“No one knows when Beyoncé’s new album will drop. It’s literally Beyoncé?” Seulgi says like it was the dumbest thing on the world. “Second, I… just think it’s nice to have superpowers, okay? They sound fun. I know those supersomethings are just a new type of celebrities feeding us with basic entertainment but I think they are cool.”

Chanyeol gets quiet. She’s a bit embarrassed – her cheeks are as rosy as her button-up shirt. Toben is just happy and moving in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Are you…” he coughs. “Fan of someone… in special…?”

Seulgi looks behind her back and closes the door.

“Ok, I’m a big fan of the first wave,” she says, excited. “Not much of the first and third wave. I feel like they’re too much into the united states kind of stuff? Some of their names only make sense in English. That’s not healthy for our country.”

“You’re… very passionate about it…” Chanyeol is scary. “But how about… the… superheroes now?”

“I love Irene,” she claps, excited. “Would die for her. Beating only guys? Feminist Icon.”

“How about… huh… Suho and…” Chanyeol looks at Toben. “Firestorm?”

“Suho is totally boring. I mean, in a good way. He looks like a cool teacher, you see? I don’t know why he’s a superhero,” Seulgi says and Chanyeol has to agree. It was inevitable. “Firestorm… I don’t know… I don’t get him.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asks.

“Because I feel like he has no idea of what he’s doing,” Seulgi concludes. “Like… he’s super powerful, but he looks lost. Like, I’ve heard he offended Ventania’s dog once. That’s a really bad thing to do.”

“Tell me about it…” Chanyeol sighs. “But well, nice to know you’re a superhero enthusiast…”

“Are you?” She asks nicely. “Are you a fan of someone?”

“No,” Chanyeol says, facing his converse. “They’re not that good.”

“Ah, another skeptical? Too good to watch reality shows?” She crosses her arms, smiling. “Never picked you for a snob. You like Twice…”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol explains. “Superhero are just people with some powers. I don’t forget that.”

The red light on the studio is on, so she checks her watch.

“The morning show will be up in ten minutes,” she says. “You shouldn’t be here for that long…”

“No problem, I’m going to the vet now,” Chanyeol holds Toben close. “It’s an early appointment.”

“Good luck,” she smiles.

Chanyeol gets there earlier and checks himself on a window’s reflex just before getting inside. The receptionist is surprised that Chanyeol is taking Toben this time, not his mother.

“She always talks about you,” she smiles. It’s a tiny girl with pink, short hair. “She says you’re super busy.”

“Yeah, I won’t be busy anymore, so now I’m helping with Toben…” Chanyeol looks around. “Is there someone waiting?”

“Ah our today’s waiting list was set on fire, in a… odd way…” she says, laughing. Chanyeol is sweating. “So yes. The only name that didn’t burn… oh, yeah, he’s already here. We don’t know the time of the appointment, so I think there’s just one person before you. Both are here early…”

“Oh,” Chanyeol pretend he’s surprised.

“What’s the problem?” She asks. “With Toben?”

“Ah, we came to talk about castration,” Chanyeol whispers, so Toben can’t hear. “But just as a plan. We don’t know if he agrees yet.”

“Yes, then it’s the same doctor,” she points to a glass door. “You can wait inside, but please, contain your dog.”

“He’s super gentle,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “He’s becoming a big boy but he behaves even with little kids.”

“Yeah, but the… man inside, he’s a bit scary,” she warns him. “And he has two female poodles with him.”

Chanyeol walks in and his heart beats faster – it’s him. He’s using a white turtleneck and brown pants, looking like the softest thing in the world. He’s holding the black poodle like a baby and singing a song very quietly… until he notices Chanyeol.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, embarrassed. “I was… I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

He just looks at Chanyeol in silence. Chanyeol needs to find one of the tiny, white seats that fit him and Toben and he chooses the one in front of Kyungsoo.

“Hello,” he says politely, looking at Chanyeol with big eyes. The dogs are quiet, too quiet. Toben gets excited and Chanyeol holds him.

“Nice pups,” Chanyeol smiles, trying to contain Toben. “What are their names?”

“Ink and Pepper,” Kyungsoo says slowly. Chanyeol thinks his voice is familiar – that must have meant that they’re soulmates or something. “How about yours?”

“This electric guy here is Toben,” Chanyeol smiles. “He’s super happy to meet you, Ink and Pepper.”

Kyungsoo smiles, but he’s shy, Chanyeol notices. He was so different when he was saving Chanyeol; this version of him looks like a secret identity, especially because he’s using cute, small black glasses.

“Are they sick?” Chanyeol asks gently. “Toben here is too healthy.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, caressing the black one. “They’re getting enough to be spayed.”

“Ah, it’s a bit more complicated when they’re girls, right?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods. “They will remove their ovaries and the uterus. I’m not sure if they can do it yet, but I want to do it soon.”

“Aren’t you worried? I mean, I didn’t want to neuter Toben… it feels wrong, for a reason,” a woman dressed as a nurse gets out of a door that looks like a bathroom and greets them before leaving.

“It’s sad that we have to do it, but it’s the right choice,” Kyungsoo carries the grey one so both sit at his lap. “They live more this way and I can’t raise more dogs, in case they…”

“I would raise more but…” Chanyeol looks around. “He stays more with my mom and she’s getting old… I don’t know if she can take care of him…”

“My work is dangerous,” Kyungsoo says simply. “In case I die, it’s easy to adopt if it’s just them.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol thinks about it. “Well, I work at radio, so…”

Kyungsoo snorts and it sounds like mockery.

“I’m sorry…?” Chanyeol is confused.

Kyungsoo looks around before saying,

 “I know who you are.”

Chanyeol gulps, letting the words sink in. He blinks many times and puts Toben in the floor.

“What do you mean…? You know… my talk show?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I just realized I was calling you when we talked on the phone.” Kyungsoo puts his dogs gently in another seat. “But I’m talking about your masked job.”

Chanyeol widens his eyes.

“My masked job…?”

“Stop pretending you’re dumb,” Kyungsoo sighs. “How doesn’t everyone know it’s you? I mean, you have red hair, those really weird ears and legs and you’re… illegally tall. And let’s not talk about your voice.”

Chanyeol looks at him, shocked. No one ever exposed him like that, in his face. Firestorm was a really popular hero (even if underrated) and Chanyeol was very popular too, had many friends. Ok, Kyungsoo did saw him half naked, but still… Chanyeol is out of words. It’s not like he can’t deny.

“I…” he gulps, frowning. “I’m not… it… anymore. My leader is in a hiatus.”

Kyungsoo looks at him curiously.

“I’m sorry,” he says respectfully and Chanyeol appreciates that.

“It’s not sad. He’s getting married,” Chanyeol says, half for Kyungsoo and a half for himself. “But thanks. I mean, for not being an asshole after pulling me out of the closet.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and he makes Chanyeol feel a rollercoaster of feelings, but he’s mostly having a bad crush.

“Huh,” Chanyeol coughs. “Do you want to… grab a coffee? So you can mock me more? I don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a minute and then seems to realize something, standing up slowly. He walks to Chanyeol and Chanyeol covers his face with his arms immediately, scared that he may be punched. Kyungsoo just grabs his arms and seems as confused as him. They stay like that for a few seconds, before Kyungsoo drags him to the bathroom. It’s not small, but certainly wasn’t made to a formal conversation between one (Chanyeol) and a half (Kyungsoo) person.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, watching Kyungsoo close the door. “I mean, let’s have coffee first. I’m not a one-night stand type of guy!”

“Shut your dumb hero mouth,” Kyungsoo raises a finger. “Are you stalking me?”

“What?” Chanyeol’s ears are burning. “I… I…”

“You made my friend tell me to call your stupid show,” Kyungsoo says, narrowing his eyes. “And you’re here even if I always schedule to be the first so no one will be around!”

“It’s just… a bunch of coincidences,” Chanyeol says, raising his hands defensively. “I’m not a creep.”

“I don’t like people following me,” Kyungsoo says and god, he has a deep voice. “What do you want from me?”

“To grab a coffee?” Chanyeol says in a tiny voice, horny and scared.

“I don’t ‘grab coffees’ with masked people,” Kyungsoo says with disgust. “Especially guys who think they are heroes.”

“What?” Chanyeol blinks. “I’m a hero. I defeat the evil!”

“Yeah, of course, you do,” Kyungsoo shakes his head slowly. “You think so, right? Your “evil defeating” causes me to carry people to the hospital every day.”

“Imagine how worse it would be then if heroes didn’t exist,” Chanyeol raises his voice. “What are you trying to say?”

Kyungsoo steps back as if he just realized that they’re fighting in a vet’s restroom.

“I.…” he looks around. “I’m just saying no. I’m not interested in anything with you. Please leave me alone.”

“Why?” Chanyeol says. “Just because I used to be… well?”

“No,” Kyungsoo rubs his sweater. “I’m also not interested in flirting, dating or anything like it. Not just with you, but I wouldn’t date someone who follows me around.”

Chanyeol shrinks in size for a second.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I just really liked you. Thanks for saving my life, by the way.”

Kyungsoo touches the door handle.

“It’s my job,” he says dryly. “I don’t care about who I’m supposed to take care of. I just do what I have to do.”

Chanyeol feels like he was punched in the face. There are few knocks in the door and they get startled. Kyungsoo opens the door.

“I’m really sorry,” he bows to the receptionist. “We didn’t want to create any problem.”

“Anh…” She seems embarrassed. “That’s okay if you two want to have a private conversation but… huh…”

She looks to her side and makes a face.

“But…?” Chanyeol asks.

“Your pets…” she gulps.

 

.

 

Chanyeol ignores Jongin calls, letting his phone vibrating on the table. There are too many people on the radio on Sundays, because of their special club-themed shows with guests and the top ten playlists. He waits on the studio door while the short “fun” news is on air.

“…  _there is a new circus on town and it’s clown-themed so if you’re into horror,”_ Hyoyeon says, laughing. Her guest is the famous soloist Taeyeon and she is so much smaller in real person – Chanyeol is impressed. “ _Some amazing superheroes are going to present their amazing shows, like Key, for example.”_

 _“I’m a big fan of Key,”_  Taeyeon says. “ _He has an amazing voice and I just love when he transfigures himself. He’s so unique.”_

 _“Are you into superpeople? Some say they’re not that cool anymore,”_  Hyoyeon teases, smiling.

“ _I think having powers is a really interesting concept. I don’t know how it would be in if I had powers, but I think that superheroes are people like us and their powers are a part of them, they’re using or not,”_  she shakes her short, blond hair, focused. “ _Like it’s them. So it’s not about being cool or not.”_

_“That’s an interesting way of seeing it. I guess that the people are now getting used with superpeople, since they are being more… like us.”_

_“Yes, I mean, I bumped in BoA one of these days,”_ Taeyeon smiles, her cheeks are red. “ _She was my favorite superhero when I was growing up. Seeing her in real life was… amazing.”_

 _“Yes, she was my favorite too,”_ they high five. “ _In other news, Thunder Boy from the so-called supervillain group CBX just donated a huge amount of money to our city’s cancer hospital. They don’t even know how much it is! That’s why he’s known as a donation fairy!”_

_“Oh, that’s super cool!”_

_“Do you like CBX?”_ Hyoyeon asks. “ _I use to like them more when they weren’t a trio…”_

 _“I love them,”_  she claps. “ _Blacklight is my favorite.”_

Chanyeol stood up and left the waiting room. Yet, the sound came from the sound boxes on the top of the walls in the corridors.

“ _… this is DJ HYO and now we’re going to listen to the new Taeyeon song…”_

He enters the first bathroom he sees and closes the door, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was seven when he felt his body warm too much for the first time. It took years to mature and to finally create his own flames – even if accidentally. He tried to hide from his family, but after a while, his mother took him to a different doctor. A smiley, empathetic man that explained to him about mutations and “genetic lottery”. His sister was “normal”. He wasn’t. Everything started with just one case in his family tree and he was the sorted one.

Chanyeol looks at his hands.

Maybe he should do as people want him to do and simply try to live a live without powers. Without fighting. Just… a normal dude. Doing normal things.

Except for cooking. Then he can burn his own marshmallows.

He opens the door and almost bumps in Seulgi.

“Sorry,” he holds her arm gently, checking if she dropped coffee in herself or in the ground.

“No problem,” she smiles, as always. “What are you doing here? It’s too early.”

“Yes, it is. But now I’m taking more hours,” he explained. “I got… a break from my other job.”

“Oh, yeah,” she snaps her fingers. “Good for you. You always looked exhausted, man.”

“Yeah,” he nods. “And hurt… but I’m trying to shake it off.”

“Oh,” she snaps her fingers again, then fumbles in the pockets of her flannel. “Listen, in case you wanna celebrate, you should go to a concert today.”

“Not superpeople, please,” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m sensitive today.”

“No, not really,” she laughs. “It’s a rapper and I never heard about him doing any superstuff. He’s very simple? He just raps about money, girls and other rap stuff.”

Chanyeol considers it.

“He’s not very misogynistic,” Seulgi gives him a ticket. “Someone has to talk about his concert since he sent the radio tickets for free.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol takes the ticket, suddenly interested. “I get to talk about him in my show?”

Seulgi makes a face and sips her coffee.

“Of course, you can do it,” she says. “But it would be nicer if you did that in a… regular time show? A bit earlier…”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol sighs. “Ask me if Hyo can take me as a guest…”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Seulgi winks. “Hey, how was with your crush?”

Chanyeol looks around – there aren’t many people in the corridors, but he can hear their voices. He gets closer to her face.

“It was bad,” he confesses. “He hates me because of my dog and his dog… well… they… got together way too fast? No previous playdates, straight to the action.”

“Oh my god,” Seulgi widens her eyes. “Okay… but I’m sure you two… can forget those things right?”

“He called my dog a rapist,” Chanyeol says dryly.

“Or maybe not,” Seulgi says fast. “Sorry for that.”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol shrugs. “He wasn’t a nice person either. Not someone I would like to date…”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol comes home earlier and he has to clean his apartment before he leaves. He’s not feeling very enthusiastic about a concert, which is sad, since he loves live music. To get himself a bit happier, he decides to stop in a place to get beers in his way to the venue. He finds a small pub and comes in; it’s not dark and with loud music, but it’s clean, smells good and the song is low, classy. Chanyeol looks up. The place has no name; just a security guy who clearly looks like he’s sleeping while standing.

A girl walks to him, cleaning a cup. She’s wearing a classic barman outfit, despite looking like a high schooler girl.

“How can I help you?” She asks suspiciously.

“I want a beer,” he says. “I won’t stay.”

“Why not?” She shakes her brown hair. “The place isn’t good enough for you?”

“I’m going to a concert,” he says defensively. “Wu Yifan.”

“Ah, don’t bother in getting there soon,” she smiles. “He will get late.”

“How do you know that?” Chanyeol spider’s sense (his actual intuition) is warning him something. “Forget that, I’m leaving.”

“Why?” she crosses her arms over the table, still holding the cup. “I said that because this guy is upstairs, drinking. Why are you so weird?”

“I don’t know, you are mean,” he pouts. “I just wanted a beer.”

“My name is Yeri,” she says simply and inspects him curiously. “Is this your first time in a superpeople-only pub?”

Chanyeol blinks and looks around. He already went to superpeople-only medical offices, parties, reunions, stores… but yeah. He never ever went out with superpeople besides his super crew and they normally went to Junmyeon’s house.

“No,” he lies. “It’s also my first time here.”

“That I know,” her hand disappears in a hole that he couldn’t see and instead of an empty cup, she takes a beer can out of it. “The first beer is on the house. Do you need to put it in a cup? You look… your temperature.”

“No,” he smiles. “I can control it.”

“Fine,” she nods. “People hang out upstairs, in case you want to say hello to your idol.”

“He’s not my idol,” he explains. “I didn’t even know he was—”

“Good,” she dismisses him. “No fighting. We’re a neutral place. Also, don’t use superpowers if you can’t control them. You break things, you pay for them.”

“Okay,” he mumbles. He knew that; mostly superpeople-only places were neutral, except gyms. He climbs the stairs slowly, especially when an invisible person passes by him, using a red dress and a hat. He mumbles ‘hello’, but he’s not even sure if they can talk. Chanyeol looks around and it seems like a normal pub. People drinking around a pool table, a couple making out in the corner, two ladies on her phones…

He looks around to check who could possibly be that famous star. He searches the pics on his phone and walks around looking for the guy. He can’t find him but he does find two or three villains he was used to fighting against. It’s really weird to find the evil duet Krystal & Amber simply not turning people into rocks and talking to one of their lifelong enemies, Victoria. Chanyeol has to sit to think – he looks at the guy’s pic but his mind is wandering. So that’s how heroes and villains live now? Chanyeol hated neutral zones because he had to deal with the villains he fought; he only went to the barely essential neutral spaces. As he observes how easily is to them to mingle and coexist, he concludes that… maybe he was… living in a bubble. Maybe this type of closeness was the one that generates this subtle line between villains and heroes. Maybe… they were already too alike…? He can’t believe his own eyes when he sees that the couple making out is the greatest hero, Irene and the evil vindicator, Joy.

“What the fuck,” he mumbles.

“Why are you staring at my picture?” A voice says.

Chanyeol looks for the voice’s owner, but he doesn’t see anything.

“Huuh,” he whispers. “Who… I mean, where?”

“I can’t really answer that if you don’t answer me before,” the voice says, then yawns. “I got a show today, man. Be quick.”

“I’m… going to your concert,” Chanyeol answers, but he feels dumb. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Ah,” the voice snorts. “Look up.”

Chanyeol turns his head up quickly, glad to know that no blood was dripping on him – he hated villains that used horror movies’ tricks. A really, really long man was looking down at him. He was fully dressed, in shining shoes and he had a mullet.

“Anh… Wu Yifan?” He asks.

“It’s me,” the man smiling, getting down slowly. Chanyeol never saw someone flying while almost static. “And you?”

“Park Chanyeol,” he bows. “I came because you sent tickets to Radio Velvet.”

“Oh, nice,” Yifan smiled lazily, still sitting in nothing but air. “That’s cool.”

“Anhh… my friend said you weren’t a super person,” Chanyeol pretends he’s not uncomfortable with the situation. “It wasn’t in Wikipedia, either. Are you… registered?”

“They do obligate us to register, don’t they? My super id is 0611901,” Yifan yawns again. “Sorry. Flying makes me sleepy. Can you pick the chair behind you?”

“Oh, fine,” Chanyeol moves so he can move the chair. Yifan sits elegantly as if his huge body weighted nothing. “Wow.”

“Are you impressed by that?” Yifan snorts, stretching. “Most people find boring that my only power is to fly. Superman raised the standards for flying people.”

Chanyeol laughs. A diamond comes up rolling between their legs and Amber comes running.

“Sorry,” she says, picking the diamond. “Soojung ate too much today and she can’t stop burping.”

Yifan and Amber smile too each other and make a gesture like old friends. She doesn’t seem to recognize Chanyeol without a mask and leaves. Chanyeol isn’t very sure if he’s sad or mad about it – they fought once.

“So,” Yifan whistles and beer comes flying. For a moment he thought that Yifan did it, but it was just those weird holes. “I was saying, I was registered, but I never came out of the supercloset.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol is confused. “Are you a masked person?”

“Me?” He laughs sarcastically. “No. I’ve got things to do and a pretty face to show around.”

It’s a really pretty face. Chanyeol is actually impressed.

“Huh, so… what do you do with your power?” He coughs, trying to avoid his needy self.

“Avoid traffic, mostly,” Yifan shrugs. “Fly away when I’m mad. Also, sex in the air.”

Chanyeol’s beer is boiling and he just put the can on the ground so he can pretend he’s fine.

“Nice,” he sighs. “Anh… would you like to go on my talk show those days? You can choose a song for your lover or something.”

“Don’t people do that online nowadays?” Yifan throws his beer can in a hole. Chanyeol just wants to know how people do that. “I don’t know, man.”

“It’s a late-night show, it’s not gonna bother your schedule,” Chanyeol explains quickly. “It will be super fun!”

“Ah, maybe,” Yifan checks his watch. “I only have fifteen minutes left… gotta go…”

“Are you going to your—of course you are,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Anh… can I go with you?”

“I’m going to fly, sweetie,” he points to the ceiling. “Do you think I’m a broom so you can ride me?”

“Please, don’t give me dirty thoughts,” Chanyeol whispers, then coughs. “I mean, no, sorry. I can go by myself and we mee—”

Chanyeol stops mid-sentence, watching in complete disbelief when Kyungsoo pops up from a huge hole in the air with a beer. He’s using black pants, black shirt, and black sneakers, and he would look like a hardcore dude if he wasn’t cute as hell and was using his funny glasses.

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol mumbles. “Is that…?”

Yifan turns his had to see whatever Chanyeol is shocked at.

“Why you keep making his face when you see multidimensional holes?” Yifan frowns. “Is that why you took the stairs? Only invisible people do so, because entering invisible holes is kind of a sex thing for them.”

“No, not the holes… I mean, it’s also creepy, but…” Chanyeol shakes his head. “The guy… well, forget, you know, can I get your number so I can invite you to my talk show?”

“No,” Yifan stands up. “But I’ll go there, dude, don’t worry.”

Chanyeol looks around, shocked. Kyungsoo is calmly inspecting the pool table and drinking. Yifan gets inside a hole and moves his body until he disappears, but Chanyeol is too busy trying to get near Kyungsoo without having to interact with a supervillain – he’s not ready for that yet. Kyungsoo looks at him and sighs deeply.

“Not you,” he mumbles tiredly. “Are you still following me?”

“No,” Chanyeol says quickly. “I just came by to drink a beer.”

“Where’s your beer?” Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow.

“It got hot,” Chanyeol flexes. “Like me. It’s contagious.”

Kyungsoo only stares at him, looking profoundly disinterested.

“Ok, that was lame,” Chanyeol nods. “But… hummm… what are you doing here?”

“Drinking beer,” Kyungsoo raises his can. “Trying to exist in peace.”

“Okay, but, hummm,” Chanyeol licks his lips, frowning. “Are you… super?”

“I hate this term,” Kyungsoo drinks his beer and his wet lips are really red, “but however, call as you want.”

Chanyeol now is speechless. There goes his Lois Lane to the trashcan.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. “You don’t think that they would let a paramedic trained to save superheroes and supervillains being a weak, regular person, do you? I took you from the water and carried you in two seconds, how long do you think a regular person would take to do that?”

“Humm, that makes sense,” Chanyeol agrees, his throat too dry to keep talking. “How do we get beers from the holes?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t explain but he seems to take pity on Chanyeol moving his arms around and picks a beer himself. It looks pretty easy.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol accepts the beer. “Look, I won’t bother you, okay? I just came to ask if your dog is fine.”

“After she was sexually assaulted?” Kyungsoo widens his eyes – he has… really big eyes. “I guess it could be worse.”

“Hey, they were having a moment, okay? Stop being protective, she’s two years old. Toben is half of her age and I don’t treat his sexual maturation as a bad thing,” Chanyeol opens the beer, angry. “You know what, you’re _mean_. I thought you would be—”

“Yeah, you projected your expectations in the first shorter and fragile-looking guy you saw, right?” Kyungsoo asks dryly. “All you superheroes want is to date someone who makes you look like a God or something. Well, not me.”

“I thought you were strong and competent,” Chanyeol says, offended. “And I’m not a superhero anymore, okay?”

“Good for you,” Kyungsoo says, staring at the pool table. Chanyeol sighs – he shouldn’t be there, wasting time on a guy like that. He turns to leave but he stops when he realizes that he will have to take the stairs. He can’t just ask how to make those holes, so he just takes a deep breath, walks to the nearest window and gets ready to jump.

“Did you pay for your beers?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol is already with one leg out when he realizes that no, he didn’t. “You don’t want to mess with Yeri.”

He takes the stairs.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

The concert is crowded, full of girls screaming and taking pictures. It’s not that big, but he can only find a space to breathe when he stays in the back, near the people selling goods and water. Chanyeol wants more beers; he wants to forget this shitty month where he seems to be losing every fight. The opening act is another rapper that he doesn’t know, so he just enjoys being in the back and seeing how people are excited about it. The lights and effects are pretty, red and white, shining in Chanyeol’s dizzy eyes. He lets his coat slide a bit in his arms and leans against the wall, the song barely reaching him.

“I don’t understand what he says,” Jongin almost screams in Chanyeol’s ear. “What kind of concert is this?”

“They are going to arrest you one of these days,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Are you crazy? Don’t pop up on expensive events!”

“If it’s expensive, then why are you here?” Jongin pouts; no one seemed to notice him. “I’m the only registered teleporter. They don’t even know about me.”

“First, I’m not cheap,” Chanyeol complains. “You need to be careful, Jonginnie… what are you doing here?”

“You went to a pub without me,” Jongin pushes him lightly. “We used to be best friends.”

“You have new best friends now,” Chanyeol side-eyes him, crossing his arms. “Where’s cbx? I bet you had fun together…”

“Nah, they’re nice but I’m not… I was thinking… god, this is loud, let’s go out,” Jongin says, grabbing him and before Chanyeol can’t even realize what he’s going to do, the place disappears.

Chanyeol falls on the ground and he feels about to throw up.

“Oh, aren’t you used to it yet?” Jongin says and his voice is perfectly audible. Chanyeol looks down and he’s touching a different ground. His stomach is a mess and the world is spinning way too fast.

“God, I hate it so much when you do that,” Chanyeol sighs, sitting up. “Warn me first…”

“I needed to do it fast,” Jongin walks around; it’s windy and that’s how Chanyeol sees the sky. They’re in the top of some skyscraper. He watches Jongin’s hair moving while he looks far away.

“Where are we…?” Chanyeol grunts.

“Still in the same city,” Jongin says quietly. “You’re too heavy for me to drag you around the world.”

“Good,” Chanyeol says, trying to focus on him. “I have to watch the concert. They gave me the ticket for that.”

Jongin turns back, grinning. “I knew it!”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol whines. “What did you want to tell me about?”

“The cbx thing really made me think about my life,” Jongin says, walking back to where Chanyeol is sitting. “They’re engaged, you know?”

“Who doesn’t?” Chanyeol gestures bitterly.

“They have a cat, a dog, cute plants, a nice garden, they’re even planning to adopt a kid,” Jongin counts on his fingers, looking down at Chanyeol. It’s not the usual view. “I was… shaken by it.”

“Nice to know those bullies live the perfect life,” Chanyeol rubs his feet on the ground.

“Not a competition, Chanyeol,” Jongin says and the sits down next to him. “After the thing between Junmyeon and doctor Yixing, I was thinking that maybe I want the same thing?”

“Getting married and ignoring that you have powers?” Chanyeol asks suspiciously.

“Yes, to have a regular life,” Jongin holds his knees. “We’re getting old, man. Time to leave Evil Defeating to those young dudes full of testosterone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Chanyeol pinches him. “Junmyeon isn’t even thirty and you are dressing a bear coat right now.”

Jongin touches the coat’s little bear ears.

“It doesn’t matter. I mean, this new group NCT has like, teenagers in it—”

“And teenagers need seniors to guide them,” Chanyeol cuts him. “The testosterone doesn’t let them think!”

Jongin snorts and Chanyeol smiles – once they were like that, young and energetic, full of passion and terrible ideas.

“I don’t know,” Jongin mumbles, rubbing his converse on the floor. “I’m not enjoying this anymore. Not only my hero life but also having an open relationship with a villain. I just want to settle down.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything. He looks up and enjoys how the stars look beautiful; the shining little points seem to be always watching him.

“I know we lost some people—”

“Stop talking like Tao is dead,” Chanyeol pinches him again. “He’s another time dimension. He’s fine. He sends me really weird gifts sometimes.”

Chanyeol burned the last robot he sent – that thing said he could read thoughts out loud.

“Yeah, and Luhan now has his now his own publicity company,” Jongin says pointedly. “Everyone is leaving us, Chanyeol. I know you want to stay fighting, but that’s because you’re… well, you’re born to do that.”

Chanyeol isn’t that sure – maybe he’s just… jealous. For so long he watched how everyone’s else plan worked just fine and his only triumph was his superhero career. For some time, he was masked constantly, to the point that he even forgot that he had the mask on. That was the best time of his life so far.

“It’s not…” Chanyeol sighs in frustration. “I want to have a full non-super life one day? I guess we all want it… but I’m not ready to give up on the mask yet. I worked so hard. It’s not fair.”

“I don’t like your mask,” Jongin says. “I don’t like a double life.”

“I know you don’t… but you chose to be an unknown superhero,” Chanyeol complains. “I do want to be known.”

It’s his stage.

“You’re not being known. Firestorm is the guy,” Jongin says softly. “But you’re not him, Chanyeol. You’re better.”

Chanyeol let out an accidental laugh, dry and hurt.

“No, I’m not,” he mumbles.

“Yes, you are,” Jongin touches his chin. “Firestorm is just a small part of you and that’s why he’s awesome. Even when he loses, he makes people happy, because you’re good at it. You’re amazing at so many other things? You can’t just abandon a good future just because you think that the fantasy is enough.”

Chanyeol looks down and he feels his eyes burning. Jongin caresses his face slowly and the wind seems to be doing the same thing. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets one single tear falls down.

“It’s been hard,” he whispers. “It’s my dream.”

“We can have plenty of dreams,” Jongin says. “Mine now is to own four dogs and live with someone in a cozy place.”

“It sounds nice…” Chanyeol says weakly. The beer really got him…

“Think about something you really want and chase that,” Jongin whispers. “You’re great at it.”

Chanyeol wipes his face; Jongin loves to praise him – or mock, no middle term, - but he knows this time is the simplest truth. He’s good at it.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, looking up. Kyungsoo’s face is still in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

________________

 

 

 

**RADIO VELVET ONLINE – caressing your ears with the best music for 14 years and now your eyes too!**

**Recent news:**

_ Famous villain CL guesting on Chanyeol’s late night show _

_ Dj Hyo’s new song is playing on our radio now! _

_ Counsellor’s show canceled after harassment confession _

_ Answer our exclusive quiz: which superperson are you? _

_ New app shows which place to avoid due to unexpected combats _

__

Chanyeol reads it proudly, smiling to the screen. His new and small room is small and doesn’t have good lighting but he’s not one to complain when he hadn’t much luck before. After Yifan guested on his show (he really kept his promise!), he finally got the attention he deserved. His boss noticed his show, more people twitted about him and he even got products to promote – basically, lube, condoms, and motels, but it was pretty good compared to nothing. Now he had a phone of his own and he could be online answering this really useless quiz instead of being punched and flying away from a 24- floor building.

“… who is your ideal type…” Chanyeol checks the list. “… Irene… Joy… Krystal… Thunder boy… Mad ice… Amber… Ventania… Suho… G-dragon…”

“I think it’s Mad Ice,” Seulgi says, opening the door. “He looks like your type.”

“Truth,” Chanyeol turns to see her. “I was going to mark Joy, but it’s a nice perspective.”

“Are you going to stay in the weekend?” Seulgi checks her iPad, full of Irene stickers. “I’m going to list the people who can guest on the shows in case something happens.”

Last week, famous actress Park Shin Hye was stuck in traffic because J-hope decided to fight supervillain Rap Monster by himself. It was a really nasty fight: they got at least three quarters in pieces.

“Sorry, I can’t,” Chanyeol is genuinely sad. Every time he guests on someone else’s show, his own show gets more popular. He even got some letters from fans. “I have a marriage to attend. It’s one of my closest friends… so I can’t just skip it.”

“Oh,” she nods, understanding. “That’s fine. I hope you enjoy your party, then.”

Chanyeol smiles, but he knows he won’t. He will have to go on a cruise and be surrounded by water for a whole night with no place to escape. Unfortunately, he couldn’t expect something else from Junmyeon. Before he moved to the beach house, he lived on a tiny island. Chanyeol still had chills remembering how awful it was to go there.

He goes back to his quiz and marks Firestorm instead. He’s his own ideal type.

His phone rings.

 

**Pls come to see me.**

_you’re a teleporter???? What kind of request is that???_

**You know I can’t teleport too far while drunk!!!!**

Actually, Jongin has the ability of teleport while drunk, but last time he went too far, he accidentally teleported to an old lady’s 90 birthday party, mistook it for a bachelorette party, gave them lap dances and sent two of them to the hospital. On this day, Junmyeon hanged a warning on their meeting room like a diploma, in a red frame, warning everyone that Jongin was now forbidden from teleporting under the influence. He still does it.

 

_fine, where are you?_

**Superpeople-only pub next to the big venue! I’ll send you my location**

_No need! I know exactly where it is._

Chanyeol picks his things and leaves. It had been two months since he left his superhero life and yet he wasn’t used to it. Sometimes, he buys one or two gossip magazines that speculates what could have happened to Firestorm. Some people said he was traumatized after being defeated by Ventania. Some other people believed he died – it was a common thing to happen to superpeople, after all, their mutation made their body unstable and they were prone to accidents. There was a rumor that he joined the evil side and now was working undercover for evil organization Super Junior. Chanyeol just laughed about those things. After focusing on his non-hero life, he realized that it was way more fun just to be a normal person with superpowers. He didn’t have to be alert all the time, he wasn’t in the hospital every week and he could do barbecues like no one else.

He stops by to buy an ice-cream and eats it in his way; the sunset can’t be seen in town, but the colors are painting the sky pink, orange, purple… He thinks about catching a movie, maybe dragging Jongin out of the pub.

Yeri greets him with a smirk when he enters.

“Give me your card,” she gives him the card with his id. “The invisible people think you’re trying to hit on them.”

Chanyeol gets red. He found out that all he had to do to make interdimensional holes inside the pub was to give his registered id. He fumbles in his pockets and takes his card – it’s red and has his information. Yeri holds it and reads out loud.

 

**PARK CHANYEOL ID 27119202**

**INCANDESCENT ABILITY**

**FIRST REGISTERED 23/12/2006**

 

 

“Ok, hot head,” she winks, giving it back. “You have access to the holes. Be careful to not hit anyone in the way.”

“How do I do it?” Chanyeol scratches his head.

“Just think about the hole, but look inside it first,” Yeri sighs. “You won’t have trouble, it’s too early, there’s just a drunk guy crying upstairs.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. “It’s my friend.”

“Gotta stop him,” she snaps her fingers. He looks around, watching the empty tables and the red velvet walls.

“Hmmm… so you read everyone’s card, right?” Chanyeol says sounding casual. “You know everyone’s ability… then?”

“I guess,” she shrugs, picking a beer and rubbing in her red apron. “Why?”

“I want to know a person’s ability,” he says. “Can you tell me?”

She leans on the balcony, grinning wider.

“I could…” she says slowly, “but not for free.”

He crosses his arms. “I don’t have money.”

“If I wanted money, I could steal it,” she explains, shaking her long brown hair. “But superpeople always have interesting things to share… I bet you can think about something nice.”

Chanyeol considers it.

“I can take you to Suho’s wedding,” Chanyeol says. “I know you weren’t invited. I read the guest list.”

“Why would I want to go to that wedding?” She crosses her arms, mirroring him. “Suho and Dr. Zhang are the most boring people on Earth.”

“Strongly disagree, but follow me,” Chanyeol shows his hand, counting. “One, it’s a five stars cruise with free food and drinks. Two, it’s a really exclusive event. Three, you could go as my date, which is super cool.”

She makes a face.

“I’m not into guys,” she says.

“Irene will be there,” Chanyeol points.

“Done,” Yeri extends her hand and Chanyeol happily shakes it. “Who’s the person?”

“His name is Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. “Tiny, glasses, handsome, nice lower back…”

“Ah, of course,  _pengim malo_ ,” she smiles. “Of course, I know him. Don’t you?”

“I do,” Chanyeol looks around. “I just don’t know him _that_  much.”

“He has earth powers. Once I saw him lifting a car because his keys fell and he couldn’t find it,” she says nonchalantly. “He also makes the biggest vegetables you ever heard about. The pumpkin he gave Seungwan could have a whole Cinderella inside of it. Do you know he’s also great in clay molding?”

Chanyeol blinks. It’s hard to imagine tiny, baby-faced Kyungsoo lifting a car, but… he’s happy that he has non-problematic powers. He remembers how hard it was for Zitao to stay with them when he could accidentally change the timeline when he sneezed too hard. The government talked to him and they all decided he should stay in a safe time dimension.

“Ah, that’s cool,” Chanyeol says, thinking about the hole. “I will catch Jongin now. See you tomorrow?”

“Pick me here,” she winks and that’s the last thing he sees before he falls on a table. The sound is loud and his back hurts.

“Forgot to look first,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his back and getting down. “Jongin?”

“Here,” his tiny voice is barely heard. Chanyeol turns and sees him, sitting on the floor between a table and an old looking empty bookshelf. Chanyeol walks too him and kneels to lift him from the ground.

“What happened?” He hugs Jongin by the armpits and his friend is like a jelly. “You need to stop drinking now.”

He puts Jongin carefully on the chair; his bear sweater is tainted with some liquid and his hair is oily on his forehead.

“Taemin and I… we broke up…” he mumbles, pouting. “I’m sad.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chanyeol sits too. “Did you have a fight?”

“Not really,” Jongin throws his head back. “I talked to him about settling down and you know, the big house and dogs plan. He doesn’t want to.”

“Ah…” Chanyeol rubs his friend’s legs. “I’m really sorry.”

“That’s fine,” he says, sniffing. “It was bound to happen. He was all about those breaking the norms thing and I’m a boring guy…”

“You’re not boring,” Chanyeol is offended. “You just want a normal life, isn’t that okay? You need to find someone like you, that’s all.”

“I should be more like you, Chanyeol,” Jongin says suddenly. “I’m always waiting and waiting. You just decided to drop your mask and you did it. And here I am, waiting two months to say what I want and still…”

“Well, I didn’t have much to lose,” Chanyeol points, picking a napkin to give him. “You had a relationship so there’s that.”

“No, no,” Jongin picks the napkin and rubs on his nose. “You chase your dreams, Chanyeol. You’re passionate about it. You take things very seriously…”

“So do you,” Chanyeol says, trying to avoid this subject. He can’t explain, but he feels like an imposter. “You’re very dedicated, Jongin. Don’t blame yourself for this break-up.”

Jongin nods weakly and raises an empty bottle of beer. Chanyeol takes it away from him and then helps him to get up. While he drags Jongin home, he thinks that he’s a fraud. He’s been pretending that he’s running after what he wants when he’s just adjusting well to a situation that he first hated. He’s happy, but he’s not chasing his dream; he looks up to the lights on the sky and thinks about the superpeople who are probably fighting somewhere. He wishes them luck.

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers are hurting from holding on so tightly on the woody seat of the boat, but he is distracted by the oars moving in the water without no hand to guide them. Yeri, sitting in front of him is calmly typing on her phone, as if their travel – or better saying, almost thirty minutes of giant waves dragging their tiny boat in the middle of the ocean to a cruiser in the middle of the sea – is just a car ride. Chanyeol logically knows that they won’t fall, not even a drop of water comes in to wet the new expensive shoes that he bought with his suit and silver tie.

“Can you like…” Yeri is still typing. “Chill?”

She’s not only much younger than him, she’s also best friends with Ventania and they both have this “I don’t really care” aura that is both cool and annoying.

“No,” Chanyeol says offended. “I am surrounded by water? Do you realize that’s my kryptonite?”

She rolls her eyes in response.

“By the way,” Chanyeol frowns. “What’s your ability? You have never told me.”

“That’s because it’s a secret,” she shrugs. “But my kryptonite is people eating KitKat in the wrong way.”

“What?” Chanyeol mumbles, but stops talking when he sees the huge ship, full of decorative lights and flowers. It’s like in the movies and Chanyeol finally relaxes his hand, listening to the music silencing the sound of the water. It’s breathtaking and he feels calm until they have to get off the boat and climb stairs.

“Go first,” Yeri points. “I’m using a dress.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol stand up and grabs the stairs as his life depends on it.

“You can ask for help, if you want to,” she suggests.

“I’m fine,” he lies, but when he gets on the ship, he looks down and almost passes out from watching the ocean. He helps Yeri and they turn back to watch the party at the same time.

“Wow,” he mumbles. The ship is amazing, big and large, all white and blue. They have lamps and colorful flowers hanging from wires and a long table with food. There’s a fake garden in the plain are that they are, leading to two rows of chairs separated by a decorated aisle. People were walking and eating and waiters and waitresses were around carrying trays with shrimp or buckets of ice with Champagne.

“Damn, those people have money,” Yeri whistles. “You don’t look like the type of having rich friends.”

“Technically Junmyeon may be a hero like me, but he’s also my boss,” Chanyeol points, dusting off the sea salt. “And Yixing’s is a superpeople’s doctor. His additional for having a dangerous job is bigger than my monthly pay.”

“So a batman-like and a doctor,” she nods, walking away. “You were right, this is actually not a boring party, hot head. I’ll see if I bump into Irene. See ya!”

Chanyeol looks around and he decides to eat, but he needs to see what he’s allowed too. He checks his phone to see the copy of his diet – he wasn’t used to be this strict when he was having a daily fight that worked better than the gym, but if he wants to keep his body while living like a normal person, he must resort to normal person’s way.

“Ok, shrimp is okay, alcohol not,” he whispers, looking up. He walks, looking for someone with shrimps and casually bopping to the song. A tall girl with a trail full of shrimps passes by and he reaches to take one when she moves down the trail so another guest can pick it.

Chanyeol looks down. It’s Kyungsoo.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says to her politely, but he’s looking at Chanyeol. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Chanyeol says, gulping.

“Are you… going to…” the waitress asks, confused and Chanyeol realizes he forgot the shrimp.

“Thank you,” he says quickly and puts the shrimp on his mouth. Kyungsoo is still looking at him quietly and holding his shrimp. The waitress leaves and they keep staring at each other.

“So…” Chanyeol says, munching. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he says quietly. “And you? The magazines say that you’re dead.”

“Nah, I’m fine, you see,” Chanyeol points to himself. “I told you I’m not a superhero anymore.”

Kyungsoo eats his shrimp slowly and nods. Chanyeol wants to leave – he has plenty of friends and he won’t be standing like a fool just because Kyungsoo is staring at him. He knew Kyungsoo would be there and he promised to act like he didn’t care.

“So,” Chanyeol says, fixing his posture. “I’ll go talk to my friends. See you around.”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo raises his voice, almost grabbing Chanyeol’s arm. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“What…?” Chanyeol watches him taking his phone. Kyungsoo finds something on it and gives to Chanyeol.

It’s a picture. One of his dogs, sitting on a litter with… tinier dogs. Puppies.

“She gave birth last week,” Kyungsoo says softly. “Three boys. A black and two brown ones…”

Chanyeol stares at the screen in disbelief.

“Are… are they…?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo smiles. “They’re your dog’s.”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and feels his eyes burning.

“Am I… Am I a grandpa?” His voice breaks and Kyungsoo widens his eyes, a bit scared.

“Are you crying?” The paramedic is shocked. “Are you… okay?”

“Of course, I am,” Chanyeol wipes his eyes. “Toben is a dad? This is the best day ever.”

Kyungsoo looks at him for a moment as if he's still processing what is happening. Then, he breaks into a smile like he thinks Chanyeol is the silliest man on earth. Maybe it’s the lamps and the flowers, maybe it’s the music, maybe it’s just the wedding atmosphere, but Chanyeol feels something in his stomach and he smiles without noticing.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo snorts. “I just wanted you to know, but I… don’t know how to find you and you’re not fighting or going to the vet…”

“Do you want my number?” Chanyeol says, startled. “Oh… are… are the babies fine? And how about the dog, is she—”

“They’re fine and healthy,” Kyungsoo says reassuringly. “I helped her through labor. It was a quiet moment. They’re resting now, my brother is taking care of them for me.”

 “Oh,” Chanyeol sighs. “I feel… bad for not being there. I… I have to do something. I’ll pay the medical expenses.”

Chanyeol just fumbles in his pockets, but Kyungsoo holds his arm.

“You don’t have to,” he says quietly.

“Yes, of course I have to help you,” Chanyeol says, almost offended. “They’re Toben’s kids and it was… an unexpected thing. I have to take responsibility for it!”

“No, really,” Kyungsoo tries to calm him down. “I didn’t want to involve you in that. I’m ashamed… I shouldn’t have called your dog a rapist and said those things to you. I’m sorry.”

“No, it was… it’s okay, you were nervous, Kyungsoo,” he softens. “Look. I wanna meet them, I want to pay for at least a half of the medical expenses and I want to take Toben to visit his babies. If you… don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo seems to considers it, moving his mouth and pouting without noticing. Chanyeol tries not to emit fond noises.

“I guess you can. It’ll take time until they’re big enough for adoption, anyway…”

“No,” Chanyeol screams, scaring a waiter that was carrying few trails with telekinesis. “I want them!”

“What? The dogs?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms. “Do you even have space… or the time to raise three dogs?”

“I do have the time since I quit… my second job,” Chanyeol makes a face to give context. “I don’t have space but I was trying to move since I got some money with my… retirement. I could even get a place with a garden.”

Kyungsoo sighs.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. “But you should think twice before picking three baby dogs. They are babies, after all.”

“Jongin also wanted dogs, so if I can’t handle three, he sure will,” Chanyeol thinks out loud, waving his hand so the fluctuating shrimp tail notices him.

“Are you two dating?” Kyungsoo asks carefully. Chanyeol is busy staring at the familiar faces and doesn’t look at him.

“No, no,” he mumbles, distracted. “We’re best friends, everyone knows it.”

“I’m just asking because Taemin told me they broke up,” Kyungsoo explains and he sounds a bit embarrassed. “They looked like a nice couple, that’s all.”

Chanyeol finally stares at him.

“Do you know him? I mean, do you know Taemin?”

“Of course, I am part of the only superpeople care team. I know everyone who fights in this city,” Kyungsoo says and he picks a champagne glass from a floating bucket that serves him perfectly. “I am also the only superperson in the team, so… it’s easier for me to recognize them.”

“You’re the only one?” Chanyeol finally picks his food. “God, it must be so boring. Like do they know you’re super? Because in my job no one knows so it’s easier.”

“Of course, they do,” Kyungsoo says after sipping. “It’s not like normal people can bend a car to take a stuck person. They are impressed by every little thing. Even coming here, they were so shocked by the water taking us…”

“Tell me about it,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “My sister almost passed out when she saw a superperson turning into a cat. She thought it was like in Harry Potter and she asked me why I never got a Hogwarts invitation!”

Kyungsoo snorted.

“I was a terrible student because my parents didn’t think I could have a bad vision because I was super.”

“Oh, my god,” Chanyeol is offended but still munching. “What that has to do with anything, really? Do they think we use glasses for fun?”

“Basically,” Kyungsoo’s glass was empty. “It’s because of these shows like Spider-man and Superman. They really make us look like our problems are gone just because we have some ability.”

“Oh, I love them,” Chanyeol whispers, a bit afraid. “Please tell me that you’re not a Marvel or Dc hater, I’m such a fan.”

“They’re ridiculous depictions of us and they are predictable and not real,” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and raises his glass so another floating bucket appears. “The romantic part is a mess, they make vine jokes that I never get without someone explaining and how many spider-man movies are necessary?”

“All of them,” Chanyeol is exasperated. “Why do you speak just like a movie nerd that thinks that movies made to have fun are all trash and the only movies that matter is the ones that only old people like! So, what’s nice for you? Like musicals… about… boring themes like… I don’t know north Koreans tap dancing?”

“Never,” Kyungsoo uses his glass to point like a finger and the bottle is moving like crazy, trying to pour the champagne. “ _Never_  say a bad word about tapdancing.”

“God, you’re so frustrating,” Chanyeol cries. “You know why? I’m going to talk to my friends before I leave, I won’t be here spending my precious time on you!”

“You’re not going to stay at the cruise?” Kyungsoo ignores completely Chanyeol’s rage.

“Of course not, we’re surrounded by water, there’s like a high humidity here, I can’t even ignite if I want to,” Chanyeol says, still stressed. “I came strictly to see the wedding.”

“How about your date,” Kyungsoo pointed with his full glass. “It’s not very elegant to bring a lady to a party and leave her alone.”

It was Yeri, in the corner of the plain space and she has flowers in her hair; she was talking to Irene and Joy like an old friend.

“She doesn’t even like me,” Chanyeol shrugs. “She won’t mind.”

“Still very unpolite,” Kyungsoo sips his champagne.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Maybe now I’m not a hero, I can be a bad guy.”

“You,” Kyungsoo almost spits his drink. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol crosses his arms. “Maybe I’m greedy for money and I will pick the shortest route. Maybe I don’t care about justice at all.”

“You wouldn’t be a good bad guy, you’re too soft,” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Trust me. I know it.”

Chanyeol is done with being angry at and sexually attracted by him at the same time, so he just leaves, hoping that he will find his close friends to have a good night. He greets lots of people, eats more than he should and grabs a diet coke to watch the ceremony. A living and talking unicorn appears to warn them to sit down. Every chair has a name and Chanyeol feels important when he sits with Junmyeon’s family and Jongin on the first row.

Flowers grow around the rectangular and long aisle and the minister, BoA, stands in the middle, waiting for the grooms to come. Chanyeol is so mesmerized by his childhood’s favorite superhero – she looks amazing in a long dress, floating elegantly in the air, - that he barely registers when the song starts.

“Tan tan taraaaam,” Jongin mumbles, emotional. “Oh, I’m going to cry, look how beautiful they look!”

He pulls Chanyeol’s shirt and Chanyeol turns to see them walking in, arms locked and beautiful smiles on their faces. They’re both using white; Junmyeon is using a suit with a blue tie and Yixing using an item of traditional clothing, with golden details. Chanyeol looks at them walking by, calm and happy and then he sees Kyungsoo on the other side, next to people he doesn’t know. Kyungsoo looks back for a few seconds and then BoA coughs.

“People and Superpeople, ladies and gentlemen,” she announces. “We are here to witness the celebration of Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing’s love.”

There’s clapping and Chanyeol smiles like a fool. The grooms are standing, looking at each other and holding hands.

“The country’s law doesn’t allow same-gender people to get married, but the superpeople’s authorized us to consider Yixing a superhero since he owns a unicorn so now, he’s under our laws and we don’t give a shit about that. I married four people once,” she points. “Oh, one of them is in the audience. Sorry. Let’s continue.”

Chanyeol offers Jongin a tiny tissue and Jongin nods and sniffs, grateful. The night is really pretty – there’s no cloud on the sky and everything looks dreamy and peaceful. Chanyeol is pretty touched by the ceremony and he side eyes to see Kyungsoo, but since everyone is standing, he can’t see him.

“… and the promise of your life together must remain. I know that both of you are giving up big things to be together. Love is about compromising too,” she says firmly. “But tonight, let’s forget the bad things and just celebrate your union.”

“Yes,” Yixing mumbles, caressing Junmyeon’s hand.

“Is there anyone here who thinks these two shouldn't be together?” BoA says, loud and in a respectful tone. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Chanyeol looks around. The villains are quiet and also their friends. A sound of tray falling to the floor startles them.

“Oh god, he’s really doing that,” someone whispers and Chanyeol turns to see how is it. It’s Mad Ice, dressed appropriately. Chanyeol knows that he’s one of the villains that Junmyeon truly befriended, because they went to High School together before any of them entered the super industry.

“Junmyeon,” a familiar voice screams. “It’s me!”

Chanyeol turns to the other side and sees a waitress walking down the aisle – until she takes her wig and reveals that she is…

“ _Thunder boy_?” Chanyeol and Jongin say at the same time. There’s a scary ‘oooohh’ chorus that sounds appropriate to the moment.

“Jongdae, what the fuck,” Junmyeon says exasperatedly. “I thought you two would be traveling to USA?”

Blacklight materializes next to the villain. Chanyeol squares up unconsciously, but Jongin pulls his arm.

“I run fast and Baekhyun is a fucking light, he’s literally anywhere,” Jongdae says, offended, but a bit bored. He’s still using lipstick and eyeliner and he looks good in a skirt. “I have something against this… wedding!”

The ‘ooohhhh’ chorus is louder now. Jongin disappears and then reappears holding a popcorn bag.

“Want some?” he whispers. Chanyeol respectfully accepts.

“And what it could be?” Boa asks, frowning.

There’s a long silence. Thunder boy looks at Blacklight and then to Mad Ice who is covering his face with his hands.

“Because… I don’t want them to marry?” Thunder boy says, unsure. “Isn’t that a good reason?”

“Yes, it is,” BoA says, to the groom’s surprise. “But we would love if you elaborate on that.”

“He abandoned me,” Thunder boy throws the wig on them. “He promised me when we were sixteen that he would love me forever and now he’s saying the same to another man!”

Chanyeol is a bit annoyed by the constant and predictable ‘ooooh’.

“I was sixteen,” Junmyeon explains, more to Yixing than to the other people. “I was a teenager!”

“I don’t know about you guys,” Blacklight says casually, pretending to check his nails. “But I thought that superhero promises were real.”

Junmyeon gets red; he’s angry and that’s bad – especially if they are in the middle of the ocean.

“You were the one who messed it up and now you wanna play the victim?” Junmyeon says, dropping Yixing’s hands and pointing a finger at Thunder boy. “You left me to date three men? What did you expect me to do?”

“I expected you to keep your word,” Thunder boy shrugs. “I didn’t break up. I just… added more people.”

“Ah, shut up,” he says. “It was a long time ago, why do you care now?”

“Maybe I’m offended because you chose to date a boring, neutral normal person instead of living your full life as a hero—”

“Okay,” Mad Ice stands up and Minho does the same next to him. “That’s enough, Jongdae. Baekhyun, take him home.”

“And what would be better?” Junmyeon says, ignoring them. “To marry you instead? I don’t think so. I would rather be a normal person.”

The ‘ooohhh’ chorus was so dramatic this time that Chanyeol couldn’t help but join. Thunder boy looks taken aback, clutching his chest. Yixing pulls Junmyeon gently.

“That was… a bit too harsh,” the doctor warns.

“He invaded our wedding,” Junmyeon pouts. “He called you boring. It’s only fair that—”

“Well, that’s not really offensive,” Yixing smiles. “We’re kind of boring, but that’s okay.”

“But—”

“You monster,” Blacklight interrupts the groom’s talk, holding Thunder boy against his chest. “You made him cry!”

“Oh, oh,” Jongin whispers worriedly, looking up. “Bad news.”

A flash of light crosses the sky and takes a second before the thunder’s sound comes up.

“Ah, now I’m the villain?” Junmyeon says, incredulous. “You must be kidding me.”

“He was doing his job,” Blacklight says, clutching Thunder boy against his chest and petting his hair. “It’s literally in the supervillain constitution. I thought you knew!”

“What?” Junmyeon asks, confused. Chanyeol is equally lost.

“The constitution obligates supervillains to crash their first love’s wedding,” Boa picks a book in a simple dimensional hole. “Here, page 24, Article 68: “Every registered supervillain can and should interrupt their first love’s wedding or celebration, in order to maintain the chaos and to erase the good memories between them, except in cases where is an all-normal person wedding or it’s a convicted mass homicide, which the intervention becomes optional and not encouraged by the Supervillain Association.”

“Did you know that?” Chanyeol asks, feeling very stupid. “I don’t even read what the Superhero Association publish sometimes…”

“I’ve read it once to prove Taemin wrong about not being allowed to have dogs,” Jongin nods. “She’s right. They have this obligation.”

A thunder hits a light pole and it falls right next to the aisle. The people sitting stands up with the noise and even BoA gets startled.

“Ok, this fight is over,” Minho says, showing his Super Police badge. “You did your job, Thunder Boy. You’re invited to leave.”

The sky is turning grey; it’s not Thunder’s boy fault. Junmyeon is sad and, being in the middle of the sea, he can’t just control his ability.

“I’m really sorry,” he says, trying to reach the crying villain. There are small raindrops falling from the sky. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Stay away from him,” Blacklight warns. “We’re leaving and you can shove your apologies in your—”

“Enough,” Mad Ice screams, walking away from the row. People are trying to cover their heads, but it’s unfruitful. “Let’s go home.”

“Do you need a boat?” Minho offers, worried. A thunder crosses the sky every time Thunder boy sniffs. “I can take you all home in safety.”

“No,” Mad Ice says. “Enjoy the party, my friend. I will freeze our way from here, we’ll be home in a minute.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon repeats, standing in front of them like a fool. The rain is stronger and some people run away to some shelter. The villains leave, escorted by Minho, and BoA sighs.

“Anyone else has something to say?” She screams, looking around. “Good. I declare you husband and husband. Come kiss your man.”

Junmyeon obeys her, but the rain doesn’t stop. It was really dumb to not think that could happen, Chanyeol thinks, but he’s feeling… weak.

“Hey,” Jongin says, touching his arm. “You’re in the middle of the ocean, wet and under the rain. Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, his hand trembling. “I once went swimming for thirty minutes without passing out.”

“It’s not the same,” Jongin frowns. “You’re turning blu—”

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly. He feels warm. Not warm like ‘I’m so nervous and about to burn this place’, but… cozy. Comfortable. He looks up and he sees… a fancy ceiling. Square, beige walls, a long and glassy chandelier pointing to them. Chanyeol looks to the side and he sees a huge window showing the horizon, the clear sunrise and the peaceful blue ocean.

“It’s morning already…?” Chanyeol mumbles. “What?”

He tries to move, but he realizes he’s stuck in the middle of many heated blankets, like a burrito. They’re soft and it doesn’t feel bad, but he really wants to sit up. He looks to the side and he notices that he’s in a bed with someone.

“Oh no,” he whispers, watching Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. He’s still using a button-up shirt and pants. It’s a beautiful and yet scary sight; he has a pillow between his legs and the corners of his mouth are tainted by wine.

Chanyeol considers his options: he can burn the blankets, of course, but it’s too dangerous. He can try too roll out of bed, but then he can get hurt. He can try to ask for help without actually waking up Kyungsoo; he and Jongin had a code to talk to each other in case of danger and they—

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says, blinking. “You woke up.”

It’s hard to contain the panic.

“What happened last night?” Chanyeol suddenly forgets the blankets, watching Kyungsoo stretching next to him. “Did I burn something? Someone?”

“No,” Kyungsoo pops his neck. “You had hypothermia.”

Chanyeol suddenly remembers Jongin’s worried face and how he was holding himself to not freeze.

“Oh,” he says. Not the first time.

“What’s up with your power,” Kyungsoo jumps off the bed; his shirt is a mess. “Can’t you take a bath too?”

“Yeah, but never too much or for too long and always hot water,” he explains, feeling oddly calm. “The thing is that my body needs to be warm and I can’t be surrounded by water for too long or I get weak. And I can’t be wet for too long too. And if it’s cold, then…”

“So you basically agreed with your death?” Kyungsoo finally stares at him, still stretching.

“No,” Chanyeol snorts. “I thought I could handle for a few hours. I didn’t expect such high humidity and… the rain.”

“You must be a great friend,” Kyungsoo says, looking down at him – what an odd angle. “Are you ready to leave the blankets?”

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol finally gets how weird it sounds. “A thousand people in this ship and you were the one cuddling me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kyungsoo frowns, kneeling in bed. “I happen to be a workaholic and I saved your ass once. If I hadn’t volunteered, the normal people would take hours to figure it out how to warm you and your friends would be still here.”

“Ah, Jongin,” Chanyeol’s brain is working. “Hey, how about Junmyeon?”

“Well, he’s married, but for the sake of the ship, the grooms are in a small ‘love boat’ until your friend stop messing up with the waves,” Kyungsoo sighs, holding the blankets’ end. “It was a terrible idea, this cruise… like, every part of it…”

“Do you hate the ocean too?”

“I’m an earth type of guy,” Kyungsoo pushes something and Chanyeol rolls like a ball to his freedom – which happens to be the ground.

“I keep—falling—” Chanyeol complains, touching his body. “I didn’t lose any limb… wait. Who put those clothes on me?”

“Your teleporter friend,” Kyungsoo starts to fold the blankets. “Who I don’t know the name. Oh. I also never saw him before too.”

“What?” Chanyeol tries to stand up, holding on the bed. “Honestly, what happened last night and whose room is this?”

“Mine,” Kyungsoo says. “Yixing bribed me to stay at the cruise by offering food, alcohol and a nice room. You passed out, I told you.”

“How about the rest of the wedding?” Chanyeol stretches too. The light is entering the room and there’s this smell that he can’t possibly classify; it reminds him of the past.

“Well, the thunders, the frozen thing, and your friend’s sadness woke up some sea monsters,” Kyungsoo said automatically, folding the sheets perfectly, “then some of the superpeople had to fight against them. The mood wasn’t the best, so after the fight, Yixing’s unicorn opened up a portal to unicorn land and the guests were invited to party with the other unicorns, eating candy and staying for few hours there, where anyone can’t be possibly sad.”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol’s eyes are about to pop out of his face. “What about us?”

“We were here,” he says, bored. “In this room.”

Chanyeol sits in the bed again, in shock. He can hear some people speaking and walking in the corridor, but he just is speechless.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says suddenly. “No one is hurt. Your friend left in a boat. The cruise follows its course, so we will be back in two days, probably.”

“I won’t stay here,” Chanyeol looks at the sight of the sun rising. “I’m powerless in these conditions.”

“And?” Kyungsoo asks. “I spent my college years pretending I was normal. You can survive it, for sure.”

Chanyeol looks at his bare feet and to his fluffy, comfy white clothes and thinks about it. Just a call to Seulgi and he could be free for days – he’s been overworking since he dropped this masked job. He can be around his friends and relax, something he hasn’t done in years. Maybe a cruise would be the best idea if he forgets that he missed the chance to visit Unicorn land.

“Wait,” he turns back to face Kyungsoo. “So you want me to stay?”

Kyungsoo puts the folded blankets and sheet on the pillow and grabs the one that was in the middle of his legs. Chanyeol waits.

“Maybe,” he mumbles and walks to the bathroom.

Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

 

 

Jongin appears while Chanyeol is eating, which is no surprise. Chanyeol is amazed by how much food he can eat for free, so he decides to skip his diet for just a few days. He has to pay for the drinks, but he eats almost three plates of breakfast-food, which is the best. He’s casually eating a sandwich when Jongin pops in a bear onesie, eating some long and weird candy.

“Hello,” he smiles brightly, ignoring that Chanyeol is using pajamas and all dirty with food.

“Hwlu,” Chanyeol munches, wiping his mouth. “Whr wr u?”

“Unicorn land, they allowed me to stay since I’m a teleporter,” he says, pulling the candy with his teeth. “It was the best day ever.”

“Amazing,” Chanyeol grunts. “I bet it was.”

“Totally,” Jongin checks his phone and it’s covered in glitter. “Ah, finally I can call people. I want to know if Junmyeon’s fine.”

“How about me?” Chanyeol pouts. “I passed out!”

“And you had a hot paramedic cuddling you,” Jongin presses the phone against his ear and glitter falls on the table. “Why are you in such a bad mood? I thought you would love it? I mean, it was so romantic, just like Twilight, when Bel—”

“Enough Twilight,” Chanyeol interrupts him. “Lots of things happened and I missed so I’m not exactly happy. And we can’t simply stop fighting, Kyungsoo and I… It’s really not how I envisioned our love story.”

“God, you’re so stubborn,” Jongin sighs. “Why do you always get so down because life isn’t like you wanted to be? Life is never that simple, Chanyeol. I thought you learned that when you stopped obsessing with being a hero.”

“It’s not that…” Chanyeol sighs too, glancing at the food table again – it was now getting crowded and he wanted to eat more. “I think he doesn’t like me… as much as I like him.”

“Are you crazy? He was so worried about you! It was cute,” Jongin smiles, holding the phone. “And I think this fighting thing must be just a sexu—Oh, hey, Junmyeon! I just came back! Yeah, it was great!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and walks away from his table, using his hunger as an excuse. He picks some cute croissants and coffee and puts on his plate; people are talking about the unicorns and the fight and someone right next to him was saying how they just found out that sea monsters existed.

“We need to have extra patience with normies, right?” An elegant voice says. “They’re nice, but often so naïve.”

Chanyeol turns to see who’s talking and he almost drops his croissants; it’s Im Yoona, president of Superhero Association. She’s using a white suit and heels as if this was an okay outfit to be at seven in the morning on a cruise.

“Yeah,” he gulps. He never thought he would be casually talking to her. “It’s a… well.”

“Am I being tricked by my eyes,” she picks a muffin and places it gracefully in her plate, “or are… were you Firestorm?”

Chanyeol nods shyly. It had been a while since he was called that.

“Ah, I see. I had to sign your resignation,” she explains, measuring the cheese on the table. “Is that tofu or ricotta? Oh, god—”

“Ricotta,” he smiles. “I ate them.”

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled and for a moment he understood why her power was to hypnotize. “I was saying… it was really sad to see to your file. You were one of the most active heroes, Chanyeol. The country surely lost an icon.”

They say that, Chanyeol thinks bitterly, but they never made him a funko doll. Chanyeol only got the money from weird dolls and cheap products.

“Thank you,” he says respectfully, although he’s not very convinced. “It was a tough decision.”

“Yet you never explained,” she looks at him curiously. “You file only says you wanted to focus on your studies and we all know it’s bullshit when people say it.”

“Don’t say that,” Chanyeol snorts, finding odd how she said a bad word so casually. “I mean, I’m thinking about going to college.”

“But what’s the true reason, then?” She turns to him, narrowing her eyes. “It’s someone… special to you? This is half of the cases’ files.”

“No, no,” Chanyeol feels his face burning. “I’m not…”

His eyes naturally look for Kyungsoo and he’s surprised to find him in a table with the people that Chanyeol believes it’s the medical team. He’s dressed casually in black and his big glasses are back.

“Come on, we’re literally here because of that,” Yoona says and her smile falters. “Losing Suho was… I’m happy for him but utterly sad. You… sure can understand.”

“I do,” Chanyeol says sincerely, eyes still on Kyungsoo. “I was against it in the beginning… but no, I’m single.”

“Then what? Trauma? Fatal disease?” Yoona asks, oddly amused. “You found out that mutation almost always develop your body to a weird disease as the time goes by?”

“No… what?” He blinks, looking at her. “Damn, really?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she waves her hand, smiling and Chanyeol suddenly forgets what he was asking. “So, just in case, you can return after a year, but you need to go through every test to get your mask back, do you know that?”

“Yes and if I do superhero activities when I’m out, I’ll be arrested,” he mumbles. “I know the rules.”

“You mean the law,” she picks a croissant and shrugs. “Well, I hope you return someday. The old heroes are retiring and the news… well, teenagers.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, following Kyungsoo with his eyes as he walks away from the table he was sitting at. “It was a pleasure to meet you, I have to go. Have a nice day—”

He walks fast to catch Kyungsoo before he gets too close to the food. Kyungsoo looks up to him, confused.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo frowns. “But do we have to do it now?”

“Just want to ask you a thing,” Chanyeol breathes hard, summoning his inner strength. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

Kyungsoo looks around as if it would be a prank. He has so many moles, Chanyeol notices.

“I thought we would? Where could we possibly have dinner but here?”

“No,” Chanyeol snorts. “Me and you. In a table. With… candles.”

“So you’re asking if I want to sit in the same table than you?” Kyungsoo says slowly. “I guess…?”

“Listen,” Chanyeol can’t be that patient. “I want to go full romance with you? That’s all this is about. And I’m no superhero anymore so maybe you should think—”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says, looking down.

“What?” Chanyeol asks. “You’re okay with it?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says tiredly. “I am.”

“You’re okay to date…? People?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says pointedly. “I mean, we don’t have to discuss it here. We share a room now.”

“Do we?” Chanyeol is confused beyond words. “Can I sleep in your bed…?”

“I wasn’t thinking about sleep…” Kyungsoo whispers and pushes Chanyeol out of his way. Chanyeol smiles again.

 

 

Chanyeol spends his day with his old hero friends and with the newlyweds, that return to the cruise after their romantic night in the middle of the ocean, alone… which would be a total nightmare to Chanyeol, but he’s just happy to see that his friends were okay. Junmyeon has a tan and Yixing is happy that he got to fish for the first time and everyone pretends that Junmyeon did not help him at all. Chanyeol gets jealous of how easily looks like to be a couple – after months of them having fights about neutrality, good and evil. Every hero has this type of conflict (and so the villains, if they are not that disgusting), but they found a way to deal with it. Chanyeol comes back to ‘his’ room thinking about how many times Junmyeon complained about Yixing’s naivety about the world (‘save everybody… I wouldn’t save a homicidal person, does that make me bad? He thinks so’) and how patiently and kindly Yixing explained his point of view (‘you don’t know the person, you only see the evil on them… you can’t have the whole truth, my love… mostly evil people that comes to me have a sad past that wasn’t fixed by your justice’)

“Sad past,” Chanyeol grunts, happy to be alone. He hasn’t seen Kyungsoo all day. He must be around with the paramedics’ team. Chanyeol hadn’t seen Jongin either, but that’s normal. He comes and goes, after all.

He takes his clothes and set the shower to the hottest it can be and wait until the water is hot enough to burn the skin (not his, of course). He takes a long breath and gets under the shower, sighing happily with the temperature. He grabs a soap and is ready to wash when the bathroom door is… removed.

Kyungsoo simply rips out the bathroom door like Chanyeol grabs a beer. Chanyeol screams, because he’s shocked, and also, he’s naked.

“What the fuck,” he screams, trying to cover his body.

“Why are you under the water,” Kyungsoo walks to him and Chanyeol’s only reaction is to throw himself on the floor. “Do you want to kill yourself?”

“No,” Chanyeol complains, watching him turn down the shower. “I’m just taking a bath. I won’t die?”

“Are you sure of that?” Kyungsoo says impatiently, grabbing a towel. “Because you passed out with just a bit of rain!”

He covers Chanyeol with the towels quickly, drying him. Chanyeol doesn’t move or get up. Kyungsoo is using basic clothes and sneakers; they’re dirty and it looks fresh.

“Where were you?” Chanyeol asks.

“I went to check on my friends,” Kyungsoo says, still drying him. “It was a quick thing. I still remember our date.”

Chanyeol stares at his worried face and sits on the floor, taking the towels from Kyungsoo’s hands, gently and slowly.

“Why are you doing that?”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns. “Trying to stop you from killing yourself?”

“No,” Chanyeol stares at his sunburned face. “Being nice. Worried. And… cool… with… me.”

Kyungsoo stares back.

“That’s how I am,” Kyungsoo says. “I worry about people. It’s a habit… I work too much.”

“No,” Chanyeol says and now he knows Kyungsoo is lying. “Two months ago, you weren’t like that. You not only rejected me, but avoided me and treated me like shit. Now you’re… cuddling, asking me to stay in your room and… okay with dating?”

Kyungsoo sighs and stands up.

“I changed my mind,” he looks down at Chanyeol. “I wasn’t in a good mood when we met.”

“Okay, that I know, but you have to tell me why—and god, my eyes are up here,” Chanyeol covers his arms.

“Then put some clothes,” Kyungsoo grunts and turns back to leave. Chanyeol feels slightly happier to see him blushing. He stands up and wear the robes he finds. There’s Kyungsoo’s initials on it and it’s way too small, but it covers Chanyeol’s body mostly, only exposing the legs.

He leaves the bathroom and finds Kyungsoo sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off. He reads the letters on the robes.

“Your friend is really thoughtful,” Kyungsoo says. “It has my name and it’s my size. I’m sure it wasn’t Yixing’s idea.”

“Yeah, he’s… super caring,” Chanyeol smiles, pushing his wet hair back. “Can we talk now?”

“About what?” Kyungsoo takes off his socks angrily.

“About what changed your mind about me,” Chanyeol crosses his arms. “It wasn’t my hot body since you saw it since day one.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes back.

“You’re so annoying,” he mumbles.

“See,” Chanyeol points. “Like that.”

Kyungsoo pushes his body back, putting his legs on the bed too.

“I didn’t think you were going to give up on the hero thing,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “And I was sorry about calling your dog a rapist. I am a bit overprotective of my dogs. They are like my little sisters.”

“Yeah, I already offended a dog, it does make you feel like shit after,” Chanyeol nods. “That’s all? A guilty trip and me not being a hero and suddenly you’re okay?”

Kyungsoo glares at him.

“I don’t like the so-called heroes,” Kyungsoo says and he looks scary for a moment. “They are so entitled and incapable of recognizing the damage they cause. They think they are always right and they do make my work a pain in the ass.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to argue, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him.

“I kinda liked Firestorm,” he says, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. “Before meeting you.”

Chanyeol closes his mouth and his heart is beating fast, so he must be drying… his body is getting warmer.

“You—I mean, Firestorm… I liked him because he wasn’t… people overlooked him all the time. I like underdogs,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I like how you—well, him… cried and weren’t scared to be yourself. Most heroes are just… characters. That’s why the entertainment industry spends so much money on them. They play with serious stuff, but they are just a bunch of clowns.”

“Clowns?” Chanyeol is getting heated. “Are you—”

“Are you aware of how many colleagues I have lost because of these stupid fights?” Kyungsoo looks up and surprises Chanyeol. “Dumb beef between people who hang out when they aren’t busy… show offs who go around breaking stuff like kids… Thinking they are better because they kick someone’s ass. God, I hate senseless violence.”

Chanyeol is quiet for a moment.

“Someone has to fight,” he says. “Fight evil.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says with a mix of mockery and disgust. “One evil person or group. How many of you are fighting sexism? Social inequality? Rape culture? Toxic masculinity? Insane religious man in control of—”

“Oh, no, are you a social justice warrior?” Chanyeol frowns.

“No,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes back. “I’m just saying that you became tolerable when you stopped being a hero. I didn’t believe you before, but I know it’s true. I read a magazine that “exposed” Firestorm’s tragic death just a week ago.”

“Well, glad to see you haven’t changed and you’re still an asshole,” Chanyeol sighs, letting his arms fall. He jumps over the door on the floor and sits on the bed too. “I like that you’re sincere, but I don’t agree with you at all.”

“You don’t have to,” Kyungsoo says, a lot gentler. “Or do you only date people who think like you?”

Chanyeol considers it.

“No, that would make me too… close-minded. I wouldn’t want that,” he says sincerely. “You’re not like… an evil dude. I know you’re a good guy, no matter how you try to look like an asshole.”

Kyungsoo looks at him and Chanyeol looks back and for a fragment of a moment, Chanyeol is sure that Kyungsoo was saying something with his eyes, but it’s too fast, soon the paramedic is facing his feet. A silence takes place and they don’t do anything but breathe.

“So,” Kyungsoo says after a while. “Do you… want to… skip romantic dinner tonight?”

“For what?” Chanyeol is suspicious. “I still want to date you. I don’t give up easily.”

“I want sex, Chanyeol,” he says pointedly. “It’s frustrating how you’re naïve sometimes.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol feels his ears burning. “Hmmm. I need to tell you a few things?”

Kyungsoo turns to him, confused. He looks so natural, so unashamed and calm that Chanyeol feels like a virgin. It’s night already and the lights outside are on, hitting on their window.

“What?”

“I… may… get too warm during it,” he recites word by word, past and embarrassing memories haunting his mind. “I can’t use condoms because they melt on me…”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods. “Any disease you may have looks inoffensive when I’m not even sure I’m going to survive the next workday.”

“I also may burn you during orgasm too,” he explains quickly. “But not severely.”

“I get on fires every week,” Kyungsoo snorts. “I have tough skin. Good luck trying to burn me.”

“I’m realizing you don’t have a healthy lifestyle,” Chanyeol frowns.

“Ironic to hear that from a hero,” Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow.

“Ex,” Chanyeol corrects him. “Now I do my best to have a nice normal life. I would love to share it with you.”

“Are you really proposing to me before sex?” Kyungsoo smiles like he can’t just believe that Chanyeol is saying that, but it’s not _that_. Chanyeol notices how sweet he looks like that, without being his serious self. “You’re really one of a kind.”

“I don’t do a lot of sex,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I wish I did, though. But on my first date, I burned the couch and the person who I was kissing… I have never seen him again.”

“So it was… a…” Kyungsoo says slowly.

“Yeah, a normal person,” Chanyeol nods. He looks at Kyungsoo’s bare feet next to him than to his own on the fluffy carpet on the floor. “I scared him to death.”

Kyungsoo says nothing and he just slowly lays down on the bed, head falling softly on the pillow.

“Do you agree with the segregating thing?” He asks casually, looking at the window. The lights outside are passing through the window and hitting him so beautifully that, for a moment, Chanyeol can’t think about anything else. “I know it’s just like… a bunch of nonsense… but sometimes…”

“Sometimes…?” Chanyeol is babbling. He looks at the moles on Kyungsoo’s neck and the tiny exposed area of his chest and they look like a constellation.

“I think about life would be if we hadn’t to live with normal people,” he confesses quietly. “How it could be.”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I would die if they kept me apart from my family. I’m the only one.”

Kyungsoo sits up again and takes off his glasses, putting them safely on the nightstand.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just a thought,” he says and Chanyeol somehow feels like he’s being the old Kyungsoo again, even if his voice is sweet. “I like to live in the present. It’s simpler.”

He moves closer to Chanyeol easily, sliding on the silk fabric. He touches Chanyeol’s face so gently like it’s a newborn and Chanyeol can only think that he was never touched like that. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets Kyungsoo’s fingers slide down his cheeks.

“You’re not the only one with a disclaimer,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Chanyeol opens his eyes.

“If I hold you too strongly,” he keeps whispering, “you need to warn me.”

Chanyeol trembles, but somehow gets to let out an ‘okay’. Kyungsoo kisses him and Chanyeol feels like every drop of water on his body is evaporating. Chanyeol holds him and tries to move him the softest he can, putting Kyungsoo on his lap. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind and he just kisses Chanyeol harder, turning his head to fit better. Chanyeol presses him tighter, hands on his back and Kyungsoo rubs his scalp in return.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo mumbles, his fingers fumbling inside of Chanyeol’s robe. “Take that off.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol smiles, looking at his face so closely. “But do the same.”

Kyungsoo smiles back and takes off his shirt easily, then leaves Chanyeol’s lap to takes his pants. He’s using black underwear, tight on his body and Chanyeol can’t help but touch his soft waist.

“Is it a turn off if I smash my face on your belly like a cake,” Chanyeol asks.

“Weird,” Kyungsoo snorts. “But no, you can do it.”

Chanyeol pulls him and rubs his face on Kyungsoo’s abdomen and it’s soft and smells good. His hands wander to his ass and Chanyeol grabs it shamelessly. Kyungsoo holds his shoulders and whispers.

“Do you like this robe?”

“Not really,” Chanyeol whispers back.

And then Kyungsoo tears it apart so quickly that Chanyeol almost can’t feel the fabric ripping against his skin. Some pieces are still there stuck on his arms, but Chanyeol is mostly naked and that was the hottest thing that someone did to him.

“Well damn,” he breathes fast.

Kyungsoo pushes his shoulders down and Chanyeol falls on the soft bed, a bit shocked. He’s feeling his body getting warmer but he doesn’t feel anxious. Kyungsoo walking while taking off his underwear is such a familiar view as if it wasn’t their first time. Chanyeol wants to touch him so badly.

“You’re okay with lube?” Kyungsoo asks, messing with his closet. “Or do you use something special?”

“I can use lube,” Chanyeol says. “But it can boil.”

“Amazing,” Kyungsoo snorts and it’s probably sarcastic. “I always wanted to feel a literal asshole on fire. I’ve only heard it as a metaphor.”

Chanyeol laughs too but the smile dies when Kyungsoo walks back to him, completely naked. Kyungsoo lays on him so easily, dropping a tiny sack in bed. Chanyeol kisses him and grabs everything he can, rubbing his fingers like he wants to confirm that Kyungsoo is real. He stops kissing because he can’t help but smile. Kyungsoo kisses his neck, tongue caressing the soft skin.

“I’m so happy,” he confesses.

“I’m in a hurry,” Kyungsoo says, straddling him. “It’s been a while for me.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol moves to be more in the center of the bed. Kyungsoo lets himself be drag and casually sits on Chanyeol’s belly, his ass rubbing the tip of Chanyeol’s hard dick.

“I just realized I’m in a hurry too,” Chanyeol gulps.

Kyungsoo smiles, tearing the sack with his teeth so elegantly and Chanyeol is hypnotized by it. He has to focus on his body temperature and those beautiful lips at the same time and it’s tiring.

Kyungsoo drops the sticky liquid on his hands and when his arm disappears behind his back, Chanyeol is surprised when he’s grabbed.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans helplessly. Kyungsoo’ fingers are caressing him, up and down, just before Kyungsoo moves enough to sit back. His dick slides on the ass crack fluidly and Kyungsoo is in a slow, torturing pace and Chanyeol holds the sheets to avoid touching. Kyungsoo said he was in a hurry, but Chanyeol wants to cry while watching him emptying the sack like he wasn’t  _that_  hard. He takes Chanyeol handy, sticky fingers on his own.

“You’re burning here,” he says casually and put two of Chanyeol’s fingers inside of his mouth. Chanyeol had prepared a full explanation on why hands are one of the warmest parts of his body, but his brain shuts down when he sees Kyungsoo doing _that_.

“Fuck, do you want to kill me?” Chanyeol breathes out.

“No,” Kyungsoo smiles, guiding Chanyeol’s hands to his tights. “I want you to help me to sit in your—”

“Okay,” Chanyeol holds his waits and lifts him in a fraction of a second. “Anything you ask.”

Kyungsoo holds his cock between fingers and sits slowly on him like they had done this many times before. His face twists slightly but he gets down from Chanyeol’s hold, supporting himself with his hands on Chanyeol’s tights. He sighs and it sounds good, soft, like he’s really enjoying himself. Chanyeol keeps asking himself why he’s not having dirty thoughts and yet he keeps focusing on Kyungsoo’s little actions.

Kyungsoo must sense that he’s distracted because instead of the tiny bumps, he moves his hips like he’s trying to draw a full circle using them. Chanyeol doesn’t want to come because it’s too soon, but his body is getting warmer and warmer and he can only hold it so many times at a time.

Kyungsoo stops moving and takes a long breath.

“Now we have tested the waters and no one is dead, can we… fuck for real?” He says breathily, looking down at Chanyeol.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol gulps.

Kyungsoo grins slightly and punches down the bed, just a few millimeters of Chanyeol’s head. The bed falls down in the same second. Chanyeol’s back hurt, but Kyungsoo grinds on him on the right way and a shiver run down his body – it’s like the thrill of fighting, but with sex. It’s a double win.

“We’re going to destroy this room,” Chanyeol warns, but he doesn’t plan to back up.

“I hope so,” Kyungsoo says, licking his lips, hands creeping Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol pushes him to the side, in a fast movement, bodies moving together. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem surprised when he hits the bed and unlikely Chanyeol, he doesn’t look like he was hurting too. Chanyeol grabs his legs and bends them carefully, lifting Kyungsoo’s hips, pressing himself further inside him.

“Are you sure…” Kyungsoo breathes and Chanyeol bends over him so closely that their breaths mingle, “your dick hasn’t twisted or anything?”

“Nop,” Chanyeol waves his hips to prove his point and enjoys Kyungsoo’s face twisting. “I may know one or two things.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo pulls the neck of his back down to give him a wet kiss. “Show me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t remember how long has been since he had sex, but he’s sure he never let himself go like that – he even puts force when he moves and Kyungsoo takes it easily, eyes on him like Chanyeol is the most exciting thing about the sex. It flatters him how Kyungsoo’s fingers hold him tight like he wants them to be locked like that for a longer time. It’s hurting, marking the skin, but Chanyeol couldn’t care less, drooling with how warm Kyungsoo feels around him, how rhythmic they are moving together.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispers because he wants Kyungsoo to feel as good as he does. Kyungsoo’s hair is getting wet and his face is sweaty and red and he’s indeed that gorgeous in any situation, apparently.

“Never been better,” he says with a rough voice that turns Chanyeol even more; the noise of the bed scratching the floor sounds like background music. “But go harder.”

Chanyeol smiles and bites his lips, pressing Kyungsoo against the bed like he wants to smash him; the lube is probably burning on him, but Kyungsoo’s eyes roll up like something was going way too right. He closes his eyes and licks his lips hungrily.

“Keep doing like that,” Kyungsoo mumbles weakly. “You’re so good.”

He doesn’t touch himself and Chanyeol thinks it’s weird how he looks helpless and defeated when he suddenly comes, as if he was trying not to. He lets out a strangled groan, deep and low and that’s everything Chanyeol wanted to hear his whole life.

“Keep doing it,” Kyungsoo whispers quietly, eyes closed. At his point, they were tearing the mattress apart, but it’s not like they could stop. “Holy shit… you’re burning!”

Chanyeol’s hair was on fire and he only had time to slip off Kyungsoo before coming. Kyungsoo grabs him, jerks him off messily and the boiling lube doesn’t stop him.

Chanyeol stays there breathing, kneeling between Kyungsoo’s legs and watches the mess around him. Kyungsoo supports himself on his shoulders, cum tainting his chest and legs. He needs a few seconds before feeling like he can talk. His hair comes back to his normal appearance and Kyungsoo smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hello,” Chanyeol breathes out. “Are you fine?”

“You burned my ass,” Kyungsoo wipes the sweat off his face. “Literally.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says sincerely. “I’ll suck you in the shower to compensate.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“Do you think I’ll freeze like that,” Chanyeol points to his smoky head. “I’m guaranteeing that you won’t burn again.”

 “Fine,” Kyungsoo says, pushing his body up to kiss Chanyeol. “Only because I want more.”

It’s an open-mouthed kiss, tongue, and a bit of tooth; Chanyeol sighs into it, holding Kyungsoo’s face. It tastes good and he’s not sure if he wants to stop to do anything. Kyungsoo rubs his chest slightly, biting the corner of his lip and Chanyeol’s hair is on fire again.

“Okay, let’s go,” Kyungsoo giggles.

 

  

 

.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t notice it – Kyungsoo says, with a sleepy, lazy voice on his ear, while he’s stretching, still laying down on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Why did you stick a note on the wall?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and moves on the mattress. He has no idea of how much time he spent in that bedroom with Kyungsoo. He’s hungry and sleepy; it’s dark on the window.

“It’s still night?”

“No,” Kyungsoo yawns. “We fell asleep in the morning, after…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Chanyeol smiles remembering how nicely they spent the night.

“Hmmm,” he says, when Kyungsoo gets off his chest, rolling to the side. “So it’s night again.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo wraps himself on a blanket. “The note. Why did you put it…?”

“It wasn’t me,” Chanyeol jumps off the mattress in one jump and his whole body hurts as a result. “Fuck!”

“Give me a break,” Kyungsoo turns to the side, only his head popping from the thick blanket. Chanyeol takes the pink note – it’s familiar handwriting.

 

_When you wake up, come to my room!!!!_

 

“Ah, it’s Jonginnie,” he smiles. He puts on clothes (there are still pieces of the robe’s fabric on him) and Kyungsoo’s slippers that are too small on his feet, but it doesn’t matter because there’s carpet everywhere. It’s a really fancy thing. Chanyeol also doesn’t have to go all the way, because Jongin pops up on his front as soon as he leaves the room.

“Hello, tiger,” he makes a movement with his hands and explodes in laughter after.

“Ah, did you listen?” Chanyeol is flattered, but also embarrassed.

“Me and the whole ship,” Jongin makes a movement to indicate the ‘whole’ part. “For a moment we thought it was a fight, but then…”

“Oh,” Chanyeol gets really red. “Hummm, why did you call me…?”

“I… the ship is going to dock soon?” Jongin frowns. “Junmyeon is going to make a toast before the dinner.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol is worried. “We lost track of the time.”

“I bet you did,” Jongin tries to wink and it’s a mess. “And you said you wouldn’t stay. Look at you!”

“Well,” Chanyeol walks closer to him and leans on the wall. “I really like him, you know? I really do.”

Jongin smiles like he’s genuinely happy, but then he seems to think about something not so good.

“Chanyeol, are you serious about it?” He asks cautiously. “You and the… paramedic that I have no idea of who is beside his name… I mean, Kwangsoo? Kwan Ju?”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol smiles. “Yeah. I want to date him. You know I’m into him since I’ve met him. I feel like he’s the one? And last night I’ve confirmed it.”

“I’m happy for you,” Jongin caresses Chanyeol’s arm gently. “But please, before you go that deep with him, please… just… be clear… no secrets, right?”

“What I could possibly hide from him?” Chanyeol is confused. “He knows who I am, who I was… he even knows my friends now?”

“Yeah, I know that,” Jongin sighs. “Just… maybe try to make everything… just talk, okay? You may not be a hero anymore, but still… it’s a dangerous thing, to date.”

Chanyeol snorts.

“It’s really fun to hear that from someone who is obsessed with bad guys,” Chanyeol laughs, crossing his arms.

“Or girls,” Jongin shrugs. “Or aliens. I don’t mind.”

Chanyeol laughs.

“I’m still older than you. I appreciate your worry, but Kyungsoo is a sweet little guy. He saves lives for a living and he saved mine twice.”

“Hey, I helped,” he pouts.

“You did,” Chanyeol nods. “Thank you.”

“Well, I’m going to hang up with the unicorns,” Jongin smiles, rubbing his unicorn-bear new tshirt – it’s white with pink sleeves. “They are so cute and they let me visit them all the time.”

“Hey, be careful with your teeth,” Chanyeol manages to say before he disappears. “He’s eating so much sugar—”

He returns to his room and finds Kyungsoo sleeping on his belly. His hair is messy, his mouth is open and he put his glasses next to him. Chanyeol smiles and can’t help but lay next to him.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, throwing an arm around him. “You need to wake up.”

Kyungsoo mumbles something unintelligible.

“Seriously,” Chanyeol whispers. “We have to go to dinner. They’ll make a toast.”

Kyungsoo turns to him, still wrapped on the blanket.

“Now?”

“Well, you’ll have time to get dressed and look nicer,” Chanyeol smiles. “But no funny business in the shower.”

Kyungsoo snorts sleepily.

“Let’s stay in the bed a little longer,” he asks and Chanyeol is happy to say yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

When they get to the dining room, Chanyeol’s pleased to see how beautiful the night looks. No clouds (which means Junmyeon is happy), calm atmosphere with soft music on, the smell of sea salt and wine and the lovely lights seem to be silver now. Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo closer to him because the winds on the sea are strong and faster. Kyungsoo is simply using a black shirt and black pants – Chanyeol noticed a pattern on his closet, - but he looks divine with his hair slicked back.

“I’m really hungry,” he says, welcoming Chanyeol’s side hug. “Can we eat before the toast?”

“I can steal some food if you want to,” Chanyeol offers.

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “If we can’t eat before, then it’s not right.”

Chanyeol kisses the top of his head as they enter the room. People are walking, talking with each other and already eating.

“You’re honestly so cute,” Chanyeol says, holding him tighter. “Honestly, you being this strict guy is kinda sexy.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns at him. “You like when I follow the rules? People think it’s a bummer.”

“Not me,” Chanyeol smiles. “I love that you hate superheroes but you act just like one. Saving lives, being worried, following the rules…”

“So you’re into cops and the system? Is that your kink?” Kyungsoo laughs. “Honestly, you’re so weird.”

Two guys pass by them laughing and carrying plates full of shrimps.

“No, my type is shorter than me,” Chanyeol count on his fingers, “a good guy and maybe good at cooking?”

“I have good news for you,” Kyungsoo says slowly. “I do cook.”

“Damn,” Chanyeol touches Kyungsoo’s chubby cheek. “You’re really perfect, aren’t you, baby?”

“I still hate superheroes and their movies,” Kyungsoo side-eyes him, heading to an empty table.

“Ah, it could be worse,” Chanyeol shrugs, spotting his friends on a table on the other side. “At least you’re not evil.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says weakly. “I’ll… call my brother to check on the dogs.”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol smiles. “I’ll talk to my friends then.”

He walks to their table, where he can see Junmyeon eating next to Yixing and some of the people who used to hang out with them. Even Mad Ice is back on the ship, looking way less embarrassed since his partners aren’t there.

“Minseok, please stop cleaning the table,” Junmyeon sighs, looking up. “Chanyeol, finally!”

“Are you okay after making everybody listen to you fuck?” Irene, looking flawless on her long white dress, stares at him.

“I particularly enjoyed,” Joy winks at him, using a similar but black with glitter long dress. “Weddings are boring, so a bit of action made it very entertaining.”

“I’m glad to know,” Chanyeol says, red as a tomato. “It was nice for me too.”

“You and Kyungsoo,” Yixing says, smiling. “What an unlikely duo. I didn’t think he would fall for a guy like you, Chanyeol. Don’t you think so, Minseok?”

“It’s hard to believe,” Mad Ice gives Chanyeol a cold stare. “But Kyungsoo has changed a lot.”

“Not even I believed it,” Chanyeol smiles shyly. “But we match. We truly do.”

“Ah, I’m so happy you are happy,” Junmyeon crosses his arms, satisfied. “Now, I only have to find someone to join Jongin.”

“I’ve heard that Taemin is trying to win him back,” Joy says. “They made a cute couple. It’s sad to see them apart.”

“He really is,” Junmyeon sighs. “He sent two water snakes with flower bouquets to this ship. It scared everyone near the water.”

“You should forgive them for that,” Mad Ice says, sighing too. “Those conceptual villains are really into weird flirting.”

“I know, right?” Junmyeon laughs. “Tinder for villains should be called Mur-der.”

He’s the only one laughing. Yixing takes a while to get it and snorts. The villains aren’t pleased.

“Why are you friends with him again?” Joy asks Irene politely. “It’s hard to maintain a neutral space when they make jokes like that.”

“Well, it was fun, but I have to go back to my table,” Chanyeol says, waving. “Bye, have fun!”

Chanyeol walks back to his table, greeting every friend on his way. He’s beyond happy and he sits next to Kyungsoo, smiling like a fool.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo whispers back. “Are you serious about raising the dogs?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods. “I want them. And if I get them, they could keep visiting their mother, their aunt, and their dad. That would be great, right.”

“It would be nicer,” Kyungsoo looks down at his plate on the table, with a fancy spaghetti on it. “If… if they all lived together, right?”

Chanyeol blinks many times. Someone offers them champagne and he grabs a glass absently, staring at Kyungsoo’s reddening ears.

“Hmmm… yeah?” Chanyeol gulps. “Are you… asking me… to…?”

“You dog needs to be castrated first,” Kyungsoo says quickly, looking at him. “And I decide the place!”

Chanyeol takes a few seconds to react, but when he finally gets it, he grabs the paramedic’s face and kisses him everywhere.

“Of course,” he says between kisses. “Whatever you want!”

“Stop,” Kyungsoo pushes him gently. “I was expecting just a yes.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol says, but suddenly he loses his words. He feels full – he finally found the one. The right person for him. Someone brave, smart, kind and good. Someone who knows what horrible things he went through. Someone who sees him as he is, who isn’t freaked out by Chanyeol’s weird body functions, weird past. He spends the whole night looking at Kyungsoo and he’s sure that nothing will change how he feels. 

Nothing.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

.

Chanyeol wakes up with Kyungsoo tucked in his blanket, the dogs barking and the wind pushing the curtains up.

“Winter is coming,” he mumbles absently, rubbing his bare legs on the bed. His alarm is about to start and the tablet on the wall already shows his schedule and the news. Their new apartment has big, long windows and lots of flowers decorating it. Kyungsoo has a small garden that resists any weather. They live in an old neighbor, so it’s mostly silent.

“You’re not in that universe,” Kyungsoo mumbles, rolling over him to the cold side – Chanyeol sleeps diagonally to fit on the bed and Kyungsoo needs to choose a side.

“When did you come in?” Chanyeol rubs his eyes. “I got here almost two o’clock…”

“Three in the morning,” Kyungsoo yawns. The jar next to the bed is half empty.

“Oh, I’ll make breakfast then,” Chanyeol sits up and stretches his arms. “Pancakes and eggs or something healthier?”

“Please put lots of jam and peanut butter,” Kyungsoo mumbles and Chanyeol smiles, hurrying to turn off the alarm. He skips the news and checks his schedule since he already worked. It’s a brunch, probably, since it’s late for breakfast, but since he and Kyungsoo have crazy work hours, they don’t mind. He opens the door cautiously so the dogs won’t invade the room while he’s leaving. He puts on their food and water, cleans the mess they made and starts to cook. A chill song starts to play and he changes to the something catchier and more fun. He makes the table easily and eats, but he doesn’t want to wake Kyungsoo up. He hasn’t slept well since the last supervillain beef where he got hurt to rescue the journalists – they never listened to the evacuating order.

“Hey,” Chanyeol’s pets the oldest of the puppies, Tea. “Don’t go messing around while he’s sleeping, right?”

Tea bumps in Bag and runs away. Chanyeol sighs and checks his phone – he needs to visit Jongin at his new apartment and he also has to shop for the dogs, besides groceries. He leaves a cute note on the table:

 

_Have a nice breakfast, baby_

_Love you._

 

Chanyeol climbs down the stairs and hails a cab to Jongin’s home. He’s still eating a pancake and when he sits on the cab, he notices that he has a new email.

 

 

___________

 **From:** “Superhero Association” <sha@sha.sp>

**To:** parkchanyeol@sha.sp

 **Subject:** Congratulations! You’re apt to rejoin Evil Defeating!

 

Dear Hero,

Our system has informed us about the end of your obligatory mask-fighting leave. In case you want to return to your job, you’re eligible to get your SuperHero name and costume back.

Our best wishes,

 

SHA – Main team.

SHA Tower, nº1.

___________

 

“Oh, god, no,” Chanyeol deletes the email. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since I’ve dropped the mask.”

Chanyeol doesn’t think about being a hero anymore. His life now is perfect. His show is getting popular, his domestic life is bliss, his friends are okay and well, he has a nice house and dogs… He hasn’t visited the doctor in months – besides when he’s incited to Junmyeon’s dinners, but that’s something else.

Jongin is living on the highest floor of a skyscraper with his (ex) evil boyfriend and his new dogs. Chanyeol gets nauseous when he’s on the glass elevator, seeing the cars getting smaller and smaller outside. The door opens and a huge Labrador jumps on him.

“Hey boy,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “How are you?”

“Hello,” Jongin almost sings, waving. He’s using a brown sweater and he’s holding a poodle in front of his door. There’s a tiny fake garden on the door and Chanyeol jumps it to get in.

“Hello,” Chanyeol smiles, smooching his best friend on his cheek; Jongin giggles. “You look good!”

“I am good, super good,” Jongin smiles, letting the poodle jump from his hold. “Never been better.”

“I can see it,” Chanyeol smiles, inspecting the modern apartment – mostly earthy and dark colors. “What’s that?”

It’s a black, long box outside of the window.

“Taemin pet snakes,” Jongin says casually. “They fly, so don’t worry, they won’t fall.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol gulps, sitting on the couch. “That’s what I worry about when I think about flying snakes.”

Jongin disappears in a door and comes back with a wood trail with mugs. Chanyeol realizes that the home decoration is basically items from around the world. There are some pictures of dogs, too. It doesn’t look like a supervillain house.

“Taeminnie said hi,” Jongin gives Chanyeol an old, vintage-look mug. “But he’s working so hard on his office…”

“What’s he doing now he dropped the mask?” Chanyeol sips the drink – it’s green tea. “A normal job?”

“Kinda,” Jongin sits next to him. “He’s using his powers as a therapist.”

Chanyeol spits the tea.

“As a what?” He wipes his mouth, confused. A tiny dog jumps on the couch.

“Well, he has the power of invading minds and accessing the memories…” Jongin sighs. “So now he’s helping people by finding their traumas and removing them.”

Chanyeol stares at Jongin in disbelief.

“I didn’t know it. He’s so scary,” he mumbles. “But I’m happy for him.”

“So am I,” Jongin smiles brightly. “It’s been a while since we got time to talk. How’s going your normal boring almost married life?”

“Good,” Chanyeol smiles. “Real good. The dogs are fine, my show is okay, Kyungsoo is doing great too…”

“Was he busy yesterday?” Jongin asks carefully.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. “He was working until late. Why?”

“Nothing,” Jongin pets the dog on the couch. “Yesterday was CBX’s wedding, did you hear about it?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol frowns. “I heard on the radio, I guess it was DJ HYO or—”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin watches him in disbelief. “It was the biggest event of the year.”

“I heard about it,” Chanyeol says defensively. “Lately it’s been hard to pay attention to the news? I have six dogs to take care and half of them are big babies? Also, why would I care about three annoying guys getting married?”

Jongin sighs.

“That’s fine,” he shrugs. “I wasn’t there too. I guess it’s fine. Do you want to see the rest of the house? We have a videogame room.”

“Hell yeah,” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo calls him while Chanyeol is buying more dog food. He’s trying to hold the 10kg sack at the same time he carries the groceries and holds the phone.

“Hello, love of my life,” Chanyeol smiles, but he’s sweating. “What do you want?”

“Did you buy the food already?” Kyungsoo asks because unlike Chanyeol he doesn’t spend time in introductions or pet names. “I need more soy sauce.”

“I bought it,” Chanyeol says, almost breaking the counter when he lets the sack fall on it. “Next time you buy the dog food. God, this is exhausting.”

“You’re out of shape,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Baby, someone is on the door. Just bring it fast, okay? I need to cook the tofu.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol smiles like a fool. “Baby.”

Kyungsoo hangs off because he doesn’t care about those things but Chanyeol keeps giggling in his way home. It’s the little things like this that makes him so happy – how Kyungsoo visits his family to cook for them, how they spend the evenings listening to music, how Kyungsoo is lovely with the dogs… when Chanyeol works all night, Kyungsoo cooks a meal and gives to him; they always have heart shapes and funny faces. Sometimes they visit places like Museums and watch old movies and Kyungsoo always grabs his hand.

Chanyeol is in his way to the door when he hears the voices.

“… knew you were doing, Kyungsoo,” the familiar voice says. “You know the rules.”

“Can we get one of these dogs?” Another voice says and it sounds like a girl. “They can’t be here alone when we take him?”

“No, please,” Kyungsoo asks and he sounds… wrecked. “Chanyeol will take care of them.”

Chanyeol drops the sack and the groceries at the same time that he ignites in full force. The door sets on fire and he walks in – thank god Kyungsoo only allowed them to have a marble floor.

“What is happening?” Chanyeol says, body on fire, trying to contain his flames to not burn the whole house. His shirt is burnt because it’s new – but his old pants given by Junmyeon are safe.

It’s CL looking at him. She’s standing on the living room with another girl, a small, brunette kid; Kyungsoo is on the floor, sitting, and his hands are handcuffed. He’s not hurt, just looks tired, resting his back on the couch.

“Calm down,” CL says. “Chanyeol, it’s me.”

“I can see that,” Chanyeol’s fires are weaker when Kyungsoo stares at him seriously. “Babe, what’s happening?”

Kyungsoo looks down.

“Don’t fight them,” he mumbles. “They’re not doing any wrong.”

“Ah,” the girl says suddenly. “This burnt smell is yours or did someone left the food on the oven?”

“I did,” Kyungsoo tries to raise his arms to point, but he fails. “Can you turn down for me?”

“Go, Olivia,” CL says, dismissing her. “This is an adult's talk.”

“Okay,” she nods to Chanyeol and leaves to the kitchen. Chanyeol watches her go in complete confusion. Nothing is out of place – the room is just like he left in the morning. The dogs aren’t barking, Kyungsoo isn’t hurt… then why is he handcuffed?

“I know you must be confused,” CL says approaching him cautiously. “Kyungsoo told me that you… well, if you’re cool enough, do you want to sit?”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo is still looking at some point on the floor, between his sweatpants and his black socks.

“Not really,” Chanyeol crosses his arms. “I’m sorry if I’m bare-chested.”

“Oh, no problem, honey,” CL smiles. “Ahn, so I know when we met, I was just a supervillain but I got a promotion.”

“A what?” Chanyeol asks.

“Hummm… I am a part of the Super Villian Association,” CL says, mouthing the words as if Chanyeol was a little kid. She points to her shirt, the only non-leather thing she’s wearing; it has SVAC on it. “I’m a cop. Now, I have my own apprentice, Olivia Hye.”

“That girl?” Chanyeol looks at the kitchen.

“Sixteen and already killed and turned a girl into an android,” CL says proudly. “Well, I’m here because of my job.”

Chanyeol looks at her. She looks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks at the floor.

“Well,” she sighs and puts a long blonde hair strain behind her ear. “I guess I’ll have to explain everything, won’t I?”

“I don’t understand,” Chanyeol frowns. “Why is Kyungsoo—”

CL makes a scene out of opening a book that Chanyeol has no idea where came from. She blows it and dusts come off. She coughs and says solemnly:

“Retired supervillain D.O has broke the law by infringing the article 68, which says: _Every registered supervillain can and should interrupt their first love’s wedding or celebration, in order to maintain the chaos and to erase the good memories between them, except in cases where is an all-normal person wedding or it’s a convicted mass homicide, which the intervention becomes optional and not encouraged by the SuperVillian Association_ ,” she says it too fast and stops to take a breath when she finishes. “Retired Villain D.O said in his defense that he’s retired and no longer exercises his activity as a supervillain and while this is the truth as his file shows, Article 666 says that: ‘ _No supervillain can be completely retired, bitch. This is like the mafia_.’”

Chanyeol is gaping. He’s staring at a fucking Villain cop saying things like this in the middle of his living room while he stands there and Kyungsoo is handcuffed. This is some kind of dream. He pinches himself while she waits.

“Ouch,” he’s awake. “Okay, I have one question.”

“Of course,” she nods slowly.

“Who the fuck is Dyo?” Chanyeol is hopeless. “And what the fuck he has to do with us?”

CL stares at him and Chanyeol is glad to know he’s not the only confused. She turns to Kyungsoo.

“You said he wasn’t aware,” she says. “But he’s… I can’t believe.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Now at least I know he never googled me.”

“He’s D.O,” she points to Kyungsoo. “Your boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s first reaction is to smile.

“Okay,” he laughs, sitting down. “It’s a prank, right? It’s for Tv or you’re going to propose to me?”

“Poor boy,” Olivia says from the kitchen.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo starts, but an alarm sets off. CL presses her watch (it’s also… leather…) and sighs.

“Listen, I’ve got no time for that. We waited until he’s here, now I have to sentence you,” She says. “Do Kyungsoo, formerly known as D.O, for infringing the article 68, you’re now refrained from using your powers and will be on prison under your kryptonite effects for two weeks.”

“Ah,” Olivia says, breaking the silence that follows. “Two weeks is nothing.”

Chanyeol blinks many times. Kyungsoo tries to stand up and fails and Chanyeol is completely paralyzed watching CL helps him.

“Sorry,” she says. “You will feel better when we take the handcuffs.”

“Can I talk to him first?” Kyungsoo pleads. “Five minutes.”

“Hmmm—”

“Is this serious?” Chanyeol stands up again? “Is… Kyungsoo?”

He watches how Kyungsoo gulps and looks down. He’s not talking yet, Chanyeol knows.

“It’s true,” CL says empathetically, holding Kyungsoo but staring at Chanyeol. “He was supposed to crash Mad Ice’s wedding yesterday. The system accused his absence.”

Kyungsoo seems to be surprised, even looking so fragile.

“The system?”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “They didn’t snitch on you.”

“You dated Mad Ice?” Chanyeol screams. “Oh, my god—”

“From everything that I said, you got that,” CL is shocked, her red lips shaped like an ‘o’. “That’s what you’re focusing on?”

“Why is he…” Kyungsoo asks quietly. “The only one…?”

“We only register the first,” she explains quickly.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol finally realizes, “you were a villain…?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says weakly. “Yes, I was.”

Chanyeol walks back and sits again, looking at nowhere in particular. Olivia comes back from the kitchen.

“I saved most of it,” she whispers. “Not that’s important.”

“Thank you, honey,” CL says, waving. “Now, let’s take off the handcuffs. You know what will happen, right, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol looks up – he finally got that Kyungsoo is also getting arrested. It’s too much information in a short time.

“Don’t hurt him,” Chanyeol mumbles. “Oh, my god, what will happen?”

Olivia stares at him and her eyes are no longer human, but a wolf’s, like she’s daring him to move.  CL is removing the handcuffs calmly like it’s just a bracelet or something. When she does it, Kyungsoo falls on the floor and Chanyeol waits for anything to happen – a portal, a dark voice, an evil laugh, but there’s nothing.

“Dyo, registered as 01129302,” Olivia says. “You’re being punished by your crimes against the SuperVillian Association and you will be under your kryptonite from now on until your penitence is due. You will be taken to your prison while you can expose your shame appropriately.”

Chanyeol is speechless.

It hist him how much he ignored. Kyungsoo’s past, name, love history.

He doesn’t know Kyungsoo’s kryptonite.

 

Chanyeol thinks about everyone’s kryptonite – Jongin under high speed, Junmyeon stuck in the desert, Tao in space… He imagines himself alone, underwater, in the middle of the ocean.

But nothing really happens. There’s this little sound and when Kyungsoo gets up, he seems to be stronger; his cheeks are rosy and his eyes shining.

“Are you feeling okay?” CL asks worriedly. “Can we go?”

“Yeeeees,” Kyungsoo says slowly, almost singing and he’s so surprised that he covers his mouth. “Oh noooo!”

“It’s happening,” Olivia says excitedly. “Look! The hearts!”

For a moment, Chanyeol doesn’t get it but then he notices how Kyungsoo’s cheeks are unnaturally rosy and chubby. His eyes are shinning with little sparks and there are small hearts around him, like he’s a video on the internet and not a real person.

“His kryptonite…” Chanyeol mumbles. “It’s an Instagram filter?”

“Yes and no,” CL says, lifting her phone to take a picture. “He’s getting fragile. Cute. The opposite of tough and stable. Cute and fleeting.”

“What?” Chanyeol blinks. “God, this is the craziest nightmare I ever had.”

“He’s so cute,” Olivia says, shaking her arms. “I want to smash his cheeks!”

Kyungsoo is looking even smaller like he lost a few centimeters. He’s probably not happy either, because there’s cute, cartoonish dark clouds around his head.

“Lesh mii spiki with himmm,” Kyungsoo says, pointing to Chanyeol. “Fiviiii minuteeeees!”

“Five minutes it is…” CL says, laughing. “But you’re not escaping prison! Not matter how cutely you ask!”

“Let me hold him!” Olivia says, but CL drags her out of the room, through the burnt door. When they’re alone, Chanyeol jumps off the couch and faces Kyungsoo.

“I’m shorryyyy~” He says and fake, giant tears fall down his face like an anime. “I shuuuuldiiii have toollldiii uuuuu~”

Chanyeol is… completely paralyzed by the absurdity of the situation.

“I knoooow it’s badshiii. Itsh’s on my pasthsiii~” He continues and now the dark clouds are fake raining with glitter on him. “I nevaaah toldha bicooosee—”

“You’re still a villain,” Chanyeol blinks, his body turning cold. “You’re being arrested because you can’t quit.”

“Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo pleads. “You kno miiii!”

“Do I?” Chanyeol asks, walking back. “I… don’t think so.”

“I leffi thee meeeski!” Kyungsoo tries to reach him. “Yiiiiiiiars agoo!”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Chanyeol gulps and he’s cold. He needs a shirt. He needs a coat. “All this time… everybody…? Oh, my god. Everybody knew I was dating a villain.”

Things finally make sense. Jongin pretending to not know Kyungsoo. Yixing’s commentaries about his past. Kyungsoo’s deep distaste for heroes. How he knew everyone on the business.

“Oh, my god,” Chanyeol head burns, while his chest is frozen. “You dated…?”

“I didn’t toldhyaaa,” Kyungsoo tries to hold Chanyeol’s arm, but Chanyeol dodges it. “Biicuuuzz u were goiiiiing to siiii miiii differently~”

“How?” Chanyeol says and he feels naked, dumb, lost. “You lied to me. You manipulated me. I have never ever questioned you. And you are… someone else.”

“I’m nooooti,” Kyungsoo sounds anxious, but it’s hard to say when he looks like that. “I’m your Kyungsuuuyaaaahh!”

“No, you’re not,” Chanyeol looks around, eyes burning. “Please, just go. I don’t want to look at you anymore.”

“Chanyeolllieee~~” Hearts pops around Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol can’t look at his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Chanyeol says. “I can’t fucking break up with you when you’re looking that cute.”

Kyungsoo blinks.

“Bleakii-upp?” Exclamation points are around the room. Chanyeol doesn’t even question anymore.

“Yes,” Chanyeol turns to him and he’s disgusted. “You don’t think I would date a liar and a villain like you, do you?”

The hearts around Kyungsoo break and turn into dust. Chanyeol watches his big, sparkling eyes form a real tear, hidden in the corner. His glittery, rosy face is serious and the clouds are making tiny thunder sounds.

“Ok, that’s enough,” CL walks in, her high heels making an annoying sound on the ground. “Let’s go Kyungsoo. It’s better to have this conversation when you’re with your powers again.”

Chanyeol turns to the window, mostly to hide his own desire to cry than to avoid Kyungsoo. He listens to their steps leaving the room and stands there for a while, feeling cold. He only reacts when the dogs bark again. It doesn’t feel real and it’s like he’s waiting for someone to pop up and tell him it’s a prank.

He absently follows his schedule, taking care of his babies and finishing the dinner.

He sits on the table, without a shirt and smelling like a human barbecue, and stares at the hole on the door. He doesn’t touch the food.

He absently looks for his phone, lost in one of the bags and picks it.

                                                                 

**D.O. (supervillain)**

From Superpedia, the free encyclopedia for superpeople

D.O (born January 12, 1993), also known by his lucha libre name _Pengim Malo_ , is a registered Masked SuperVillian. He is best known as a former member and one of the villains of the evil group CBXD (now CBX). Apart from his group's activities, D.O. was known for being an awarded lucha libre fighter and his amazing abilities with farming and planting.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Chanyeol sighs, clicking on the links. “Honestly, I don’t even know what scares me the most.”

**Life and career**

**1993–2010: Early life and career beginnings**

Dyo started his career as the successful but short lived Pengim Malo, a lucha libre fighter who won 13 matches consecutively. His career ended when people found out he was underage¹. At some point, he met CBX² and then accepted their invitation to become the fourth member of the evil group, registering at the SuperVillian Association under the name D.O³.

 

**2010-2013: CBXD, villain acts and farming**

D.O was known for his straight forward style. His trademark was the superpunchs³ and his K.O. earth bending, where he made the earth engulf the adversary. He was taken as the discreet one in CBXD and most fans struggle to remember that he was once a part of the group, since he left before notoriety² (see CBX’s main article). There are no records of losses or killings under his name.

He was requested often to help with public garden issues and in 2016, Black light² revealed that CBX now lives in the same farm that D.O chose for them while in the group. Mad Ice told them in an interview²¹ that D.O asked to not be mentioned anymore since he cut ties with the group. D.O left in November 2013, the same month that he officially retired from Villain activities³, justifying that he wanted to study overseas.

 

**2013–present: Normal life.**

It was informed that since he left CBXD, D.O became an emergency medical technician (EMT) and according to the Supervillain Association, he now lives a regular and anonymous life back at his hometown. He didn’t crash CBX marriage in April 2019¹².

 

“They already…” Chanyeol sighs and bends to pick Tea. “Well, it’s superpedia. They’re super-fast to add facts.”

He looked at the dogs. Then to the room around him, suddenly lifeless without Kyungsoo walking around and fixing things.

“What do I do now…?”

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol makes three horrible choices.

One, to look for more information about CBXD. He finds out old posts and he’s shocked to find that Kyungsoo had fans and admirers – even when he can barely see his thick and tough Kyungsoo in that skinny, baby faced boy D.O used to be. Chanyeol touches the screen of his phone, caressing his face and refuses to believe that he’s missing Kyungsoo so badly. Nothing is more ironic when he finds his masked identity and Kyungsoo’s in the same article.

** 20 FAMOUS SUPERPEOPLE THAT LEFT THE PUBLIC EYE **

**#13 FIRESTORM**

**Polemic superhero Firestorm used to be a sensation during his fights due to his extra moves and unbreakable confidence in himself. Known to be a competitive fella, he never gave up on his fights, enduring all sorts of humiliation. His fire powers weren’t the most unique trait, since it’s pretty common between superpeople, but he sure knew how to give us a show! He’s no longer fighting and many people speculate he may be dead.**

**#19 D.O.**

**D.O may be an anonymous today, but he was a favorite when it came to early 00’s alternative supervillains. Member of now famous trio CBX when they were just a skinny boys quartet called CBXD, D.O was the ‘silent one’, the member who delivered good punches and K.O.s. Since CBX never mentions him, his old fans keep his memory as an antique. We sure miss his earth-bending!**

 

Chanyeol prints the article and put on his table to remind him of his ignorance. While he’s talking on his show, he stares at it.

 

“You don’t play Twice anymore,” Seulgi notices one day, before the show was on air. “Are you… okay? How’s Kyungsoo?”

“In a supervillain prison,” Chanyeol says, bored, looking at the red mark on the calendar. It’s been three days.

“What?” Seulgi’s headphones slip from her shoulder.

“He was arrested,” Chanyeol stares at her, serious. “And we broke up.”

Watching her shock isn’t nearly as fun as he thought it would be, so he takes the second bad decision which is to get drunk at Yeri’s pub.

“I heard what happened,” she says and it’s the first time she shows this level of empathy towards him. “The first three beers are on the house.”

“Good,” Chanyeol says, climbing the stairs because he hates the damn holes. “I’ll only pay for twenty-seven then.”

He sits on the floor and drinks. He drinks like a fool and he also cries – being at home is slowly killing him. He doesn’t know how to cook in the kitchen because everything was designed by Kyungsoo. He can’t play with the dogs without missing Kyungsoo’s gentle and patient way to treat them. And the worst, to sleep alone in their bed, which sad and humiliating at the same time, since Chanyeol was the last to know that Kyungsoo was a villain and had been a part of the group he hates the most on Earth and maybe the whole Universe.

“Chanyeol?” A familiar voice calls him. “Geez, you look bad.”

Chanyeol tries to focus on the person’s face in front of him.

“It’s him,” the other familiar voice says. “I know him.”

Chanyeol looks at the flying man.

“Yifan?” He mumbles. “Luhan?”

“What are you doing here?” Luhan kneels on the floor. “Junmyeon was so worried about you after what happened! He called me to find out If you were okay.”

“Are you reading my mind now?” Chanyeol asks rubbing his wet hands on his pants. “Don’t do it.”

“Do I have to?” Luhan’s smile is sad. “You are as wrecked inside than you are outside.”

Chanyeol sniffs and rubs his shirt sleeve on his face to dry the tears. Yifan gets down and sits on the chair next to him.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Chanyeol pouts. “I will cry for a while then I will forget. It’s just a bad phase.”

“Well, it’s good that you’re accepting your feelings and everything,” Yifan says picking the empty bottle from his hand. “But this is not the best place for that. We can take you home.”

“You didn’t fix the door,” Luhan says and it’s his telepathic voice. “Oh, sorry. I said inside your mind. There’s a fucking hole in your door? I’m warning Jongin now.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol shrugs. “The dogs are in their rooms. They’re safe.”

“I understand now what you’ve said,” Yifan sighs. “He really is in a bad place.”

Chanyeol looks at them. Luhan is now living a regular life and Yifan never got to fight. They look ok, with their fancy clothing and nice hair. They don’t care about good or evil and the past or the future. Yet, Chanyeol is stuck on that and he doesn’t even know since when – for a moment, he gave up of Firestorm and replaced Kyungsoo in the hole. His entire life was about to be normal and happy around his boyfriend, but in the end, not even like that he could escape his own conflicts.

“I want to forget everything,” he says and he starts to cry. “I want to forget Kyungsoo.”

Both men seem to be lost in front of his breakdown – Chanyeol never had such an intense one. He liked to pretend that everything was fine because he always believed that a happy ending was waiting for him. He was a good person. He did the right thing. He deserved the happy end because that was only fair.

“I could help you with that,” Jongin teleports and he just falls on Chanyeol’s lap like a child. “But you need to get sober.”

“Get out,” Chanyeol pushes him away. “Where were you while Kyungsoo—Oh, no! You knew it!”

“Of course, I knew it,” Jongin sighs, supporting himself on the floor to not fall completely. “Everybody knew, you dumbass.”

“I’m not even in the business and I knew,” Yifan says casually, yawning.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol asks, exasperated. “You made me look like a fool!”

“Is that the reason why you are drinking?” Jongin stands up and now Chanyeol can see how formally dressed he is. “I didn’t tell because I thought that you would grow up and accept that you’re no longer a hero and it doesn’t matter if Kyungsoo was once a villain.”

“How can you say that?” Chanyeol is angry and he burps suddenly, almost throwing up.

“I can’t fight you while you’re drunk,” Jongin pets Chanyeol’s head. “I was busy all day long because of you and that’s my pay, right? But it doesn’t matter, because you did the same thing for me and we’re best friends.”

Chanyeol looks at him and he really wants to cry, but his pride is bigger than the alcohol now.

“Thanks, guys,” Jongin says, rolling up his sleeves. “Now it’s on me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol wakes up with Bag licking his face. She loves to do it and was the only energetic dog that wanted to climb his bed after Kyungsoo left. Ink and pepper were sad and Toben was confused. The other puppies are—

“Hey,” Chanyeol holds her up high. “Where are your siblings? They are not destroying the bed.”

Bag doesn’t answer, instead jumps off his hold. Chanyeol moves slowly, his head exploding in pain. Alcohol fucks him every time by fueling him and them leaving only dust. He leaves the bed, realized he’s using his pajamas and he can smell food. For a fraction of second, he thinks it may be Kyungsoo. Maybe the last week was a bad dream and he woke up to find his boyfriend cooking.

He sniffs. Greasy donuts. He walks to the living room and sighs.

“Good morning to you too,” Jongin says, dressed comfortably and in his puppy slippers, reading a paper. “Are you feeling okay?”

“No, of course not,” Chanyeol walks to the table and takes one of the donuts. “I feel like shit.”

“Well, you did throw up a lot, mostly because you teleported, but the beers sure helped it,” Jongin still stares at the papers, cream in the corner of his mouth. “I have good news.”

Chanyeol is skeptic and hungry; he sits on the couch and stares at his brand new door.

“Wow,” he munches. Warm and tea are messing with the pillows.

“Yeah, say thanks to Yifan about the door,” Jongin finally looks up, pointing. “And to Luhan too, he was the one who dressed you while we were trying to fix that.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol nods. “It’s good news.”

“I’m not talking about the door,” Jongin comes to sit next to him. “After a few days, I finished it.”

Chanyeol stares at him and to the papers on his hands and his brain and his body are so tired that the only thing that he can read is the happy teddy bear on Jongin’s pajama: _bear-able!_

“What the hell is this?”

“You became so cranky since Kyungsoo left,” Jongin narrows his eyes. “This is the copy of your register and every document, attached to a form and signed with a drop of an innocent’s blood, which I have to say, it was even worse to get than all the bureaucracy at the Supervillain Association.”

“What did…? What? What?” Chanyeol munches confusedly.

“Maybe I started this conversation too early, so I’ll make this clear,” Jongin looks at Chanyeol and says it like he’s talking to a kid: “This is a form that I signed and authorized at the SVA that allows a visit to prisoners, which is dated term but the SVA keeps using so what can I do.”

Chanyeol watches him in disbelief.

“Are you going to visit Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol frowns.

“No, you are,” Jongin sighs deeply, shaking the papers. “Although it can’t have anything but talk, because superheroes, even retired, aren’t allowed to claim a conjugal visit. It seems that they’re afraid it’s actually a homicide, but when Taemin was arrested because of his flying snakes, we did some crazy stuff and nothing happened.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes – his head is hurting so bad.

“Maybe it was because you didn’t need to sign any form since you’re a teleporter?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin laughs, snapping his fingers. “It was that.”

Chanyeol finishes his donut and grabs Jongin’s hand into his greasy ones.

“Listen, Jongin. I’m really thankful for you taking care of me, pretending you’re the big brother, that’s cute,” Chanyeol says fondly but serious. “But I don’t want to see Kyungsoo. We broke up. And I did it when he was the cutest thing in the universe, so it was pretty serious.”

“Oh, my god, did they put him into the instagram filters again?” Jongin laughs. “He hates that.”

Chanyeol stares at him in silence until Jongin realizes his mistake.

“Oh… that,” Jongin licks his lips. “Remember when you asked me if we were bffs and I said I had another best friend that I loved the best and you thought I was doing that to make you jealous because you’re insanely competitive?”

“And you said it was a villain?” Chanyeol is actually guessing, he doesn’t remember.

“Yes,” Jongin picks his phone to show Chanyeol a picture. “It was actually Kyungsoo. We went together to Thailand once. It was super nice.”

Kyungsoo is using a Hawaiian shirt and somehow, Chanyeol feels like he was robbed of this moment.

“I can’t believe,” Chanyeol pouts. “How can you do that?”

“Well, being a teleporter does help with multitasking and being friends with lots of people,” Jongin smiles proudly. “That’s how I promoted Rihanna’s make up without anyone finding out.”

“You know what?” Chanyeol stands up and stretches. “I don’t care. I don’t want to see Kyungsoo again. It’s over.”

“Chanyeol, think about the kids,” Jongin pleads. “They’re such a cute family! And what are you going to do without Kyungsoo?”

“Maybe I’ll go back to be Firestorm,” Chanyeol shrugs.

“Oh, hell no,” Jongin stands up and hold his shoulders. “You can’t be back and nor do I. That red latex costume are so nineties and I would have to be my sexy persona again to save your ass, because you’ll need my help. Chanyeol, think about my hips, I’m getting too old for this—”

“Okay,” Chanyeol says loudly, losing his temper. “What else do you suggest then? Because I don’t plan in visiting Kyungsoo in a supervillain prison after he lied to me the whole time.”

Jongin sighs, relieved.

“Let’s make a deal,” he says.                                   

“Okay,” Chanyeol is listening because he has no choice.

“I’ll take you to visit some people,” Jongin gulps. “And if you change your mind about Kyungsoo, then you visit him in prison. And if you don’t…”

“then…?”

“Then I’ll take you to Taemin and you can ask him to erase your memories with Kyungsoo,” Jongin says and he sounds defeated. “It’s a bad idea, but at least you won’t be this mess.”

Chanyeol is shocked.

“Are you serious?”

“What else can I do to stop you?” Jongin says and he let his arms fall. “You’re two both grown man? If you want to break up, I would happily adopt six dogs.”

“Like I would allow my babies to be around flying snakes.”

“They’re vaccinated,” Jongin complains. “And they only eat people. Dogs are safe.”

The third bad choice is coming.

“Just take me to whatever hell you want me to visit, okay?” Chanyeol shakes the thought of the snakes away. “I’m interested in those memories stuff.”

“Fine,” Jongin falls on the couch, papers flying in the air. “Go change your clothes. I’ll just take you there.”

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

Chanyeol puts on a big black jumper, shorts, and good sneakers. Jongin says nothing about his outfit so the place is probably not dangerous.

“We’re an unannounced visit, so be as polite as you can,” Jongin holds his arm. “I can’t stay with you because… well, things are weird between us.”

“Us—”

Chanyeol feels the characteristic nausea and he can’t finish the sentence. When he looks around, they’re on a big garden, full of flowers and pumpkins. It’s a clear day, but the sun is too strong and Chanyeol knows they’re traveled too far when Jongin falls on the floor.

“God,” he coughs. “You’re way too heavy for me. I’m dizzy.”

A beagle comes running and barking and Chanyeol looks at it. A man using a blue facemask and long button up green pajamas comes running after the dog.

“Hey, who the fuck—” he looks at Chanyeol and Jongin. “Oh, god, Kai, is it you?”

“Time to leave,” Jongin smiles before teleporting and abandoning Chanyeol in that place. Chanyeol agreed, of course, but now he’s realizing that he’s alone with this guy.

“Hi,” Chanyeol gulps. “I’m Park Chanyeol, Jongin’s friend. He brought me here and didn’t explain why.”

“You sound familiar,” the man says, approaching him slowly, unafraid. “Have we met before?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says, checking him out and then the big, vintage looking white house where he came from. “Not that I know.”

But the man looks familiar. When he takes the face mask, Chanyeol can swear he already has seen this smile before.

“Sorry for that,” the man extends his hand to Chanyeol to hold. “Kim Jongdae, by the way. Baekhyun! Pick your dog!”

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol shakes his hand. “I like dogs.”

Another man comes from the house and he’s using big, baggy clothes and his straight brown hair is tucked into a tiny ponytail. He’s also using a face mask.

“What did he do?” The man scratches his head and looks at Chanyeol. “Wow! What the fuck is he doing here?”

“What?” Jongdae asks. “Do you know him?”

Chanyeol is sure he doesn’t know these people and now he can’t even explain why he’s on their garden. He should never agree with that deal.

“Red hair, tall, weird legs,” “Baekhyun” counts on his fingers. “Unique ears, tattoos. Does that ring a bell?”

Jongdae looks at Chanyeol and narrows his fingers.

“Oh,” he looks surprised, smiling. “It’s Firestorm! I thought you were dead, man!”

“Do I… know you?” Chanyeol really wants to leave.

“Yeah, durr,” Jongdae laughs. “I know that it’s hard to say because my silver uniform and mask makes me look skinnier, but it’s me! Thunder boy!”

Chanyeol looks at him in shock – yes, it was thunder boy. He looks at the other man frowning at him under the face mask and… it’s Black Light. Chanyeol is probably on CBX’s house. Oh, no.

“So you’re not dead, huh?” Blacklight picks his beagle. “How did you find us?”

“Jongin brought him here. He warned me it could happen,” a voice comes from inside. If Chanyeol was already weirded out by how normal and different Black Light and Thunder boy looked, he’s in awe to see Mad Ice using a Frozen pajama, holding a white cat and holding an Elsa mug. “He’s here to talk, probably about Kyungsoo.”

All eyes are on Chanyeol now.

“Why?” Thunder boy—Jongdae asks, confused. “Because he’s in prison?”

“No,” Mad Ice turns back, walking inside. “They broke up recently. Come inside, Chanyeol. I’ll make you some coffee.”

Baekhyun follows Minseok and Jongdae shrugs and grabs Chanyeol arm, guiding him inside.

“It’s really weird that I’ve seen you naked but not your face,” he laughs. “You look better in black, Firestorm.”

Their house looks expensive, but cozy. Everything is immaculately clean, even the pets. The cat stares while Chanyeol looks at their walls full of framed pictures. There are also their costumes, the dark one with the cape that Blacklight uses and the blue one from Mad Ice; some of their awards and medals. Chanyeol stops when he sees a picture with Kyungsoo alone, holding a pan on the kitchen. He’s using his glasses and smiling and Chanyeol unconsciously touches it.

“It’s from 2012,” Baekhyun says, removing his mask. “He made us a cake in our second anniversary as a quartet.”

Chanyeol is a bit shocked by his sudden appearance but says nothing.

“Who broke up?” He asks. Jongdae is putting coasters on their rounded table and Chanyeol can see Mad Ice making them coffee and singing through the kitchen glass door.

“Me,” Chanyeol says, tired.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Baekhyun looks disgusted. “He was too good for you.”

“It’s very ironic to hear that when I broke up because he was a villain,” Chanyeol crosses his arms, still checking the walls.

Jongdae stops walking around to look at Chanyeol, making a sound of distaste. Chanyeol shrugs.

“It’s doooone,” Mad Ice sings, bringing a vintage coffee jar with him. “Jongdae, pick the cookies, but not too much. You two get too hyper when you eat too much sugar.”

“You’re not my dad,” Baekhyun complains, pushing the chairs so they can sit.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Mad Ice laughs, pouring coffee on the mugs.

“Yeah, it wasn’t,” Baekhyun slaps his ass loudly.

“Stop, I’m gonna mess this,” Mad Ice giggles. “Also, Firestorm is here. Come take a sit, honey.”

Chanyeol is now considering if he was pushed into a foursome, but the cookies Jongdae brings are pink and cute and he hadn’t a nice breakfast, so he sits. Mad Ice gives him a mug and some cookies.

“Are they poisoned or something?” Chanyeol asks just to be sure.

“Minseok doesn’t allow us to poison things inside the house,” Jongdae sits, munching. “Also, we want to know why are you here before thinking about fighting you.”

“Well,” Chanyeol sighs. “I have no idea why Jongin brought me here but Mad Ice is right, is probably about Kyungsoo.”

“Minseok,” Minseok points to himself. “You can call me by my name.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says. He doesn’t feel threatened, because if he insisted on having no relation to Villains, Junmyeon had a bunch of them as “friends” and Minseok was the closest one. 

“You said you broke up because he was a villain,” Baekhyun dips his cookie into the coffee then eats. “But he was always a villain. He’s retired since 2013.”

“I just found out when he was arrested…” Chanyeol admits – he has nothing to lose, now. “He never told me before.”

The three of them stares at him in disbelief. Chanyeol thinks he deserves that, somehow.

“Look,” he tries to explain himself. “He never told me, his family never mentioned, I never saw any villain behavior on him and he worked as a full-time paramedic, so…”

“His family is normal, they don’t know shit about being super, why would they tell you,” Baekhyun laughs. “You’re a superhero and you can’t spot a villain? Did your friends never told you?”

“Or Kyungsoo’s friends?” Jongdae adds.

“No, no one told me,” Chanyeol says, angry. “If they did, I would’ve broken up sooner.”

The table gets silent. Minseok munches his cookie elegantly and says:

“I don’t think it’s fair for you to judge Kyungsoo’s past if you don’t know anything about it.”

Chanyeol wants to argue and he believes for a second that he has a good argument, but the words sink in and his voice comes weak.

“He lied to me,” he says like a kid. “He hid it from me.”

“You’re so dumb,” Baekhyun says, full of distaste. “Kyungsoo will better off your hero discourse.”

“Baekhyun,” Minseok cuts him off. “Chanyeol, you’re right to feel hurt. But shutting off without giving Kyungsoo a chance to explain himself is childish. Kyungsoo never does anything without a good reason.”

“Explain what?” Chanyeol is still angry. “Even if he had a good reason to lie, he’s still a villain, so it’s futile.”

“Ok, eat a cookie and chill, hothead,” Jongdae shoves one cookie into his mouth. “Kyungsoo didn’t enter villain life because he wanted, okay? Maybe he didn’t tell you because you’re acting this stubbornly and wouldn’t listen to him.”

“What are you saying?” Chanyeol says, half munching the cookie. He drinks coffee to swallow it. “Everybody has a choice—”

“I hate this discourse so much, how Kyungsoo even stands this guy,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes back. “No, you jerk. Some people don’t have a fucking choice. Sometimes the world decides that we are villains and we have no choice.”

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for an answer and just stands up and leaves. Thunder boy goes after him, taking some cookies. Chanyeol and Minseok stay at the table, facing each other.

“You hurt him,” Minseok says, but he’s not accusing. “Baekhyun was treated like a monster since he was a kid. He doesn’t deserve to hear that from someone again.”

Chanyeol says nothing.

“You can’t go around judging people because they don’t see the world like you do,” Minseok continues, filling up Chanyeol’s mug with more coffee. “I know you think there’s justice in that, but you’re not god. If you keep thinking this way, then I’m glad that you and Kyungsoo are no longer together.”

Chanyeol looks at the window – he feels bad, even if the person he hurt used to mock him. Now, they sound the same. Chanyeol feels like a bully.

“I like your garden,” he mumbles.

“Kyungsoo made it,” Minseok smiles. “Many things here belonged to him. He didn’t leave anything when he left us to study.”

“Why did he stop being a villain?” Chanyeol asks and he’s afraid of the answer, but he needs to know.

“He wanted to save lives and he didn’t believe in superheroes,” Minseok says between sips. “To be honest, he made a good choice.”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says loud – he knows his best friend is too curious to have gone too far. He wants to leave.

“I took my vitamins,” Jongin says, sitting next to them. “Hey, Minseok!”

“Hey, honey, wants some cookies?” Minseok smiles. “I can give you some so you can eat later.”

“Thank you, they look delicious,” Jongin replies and Chanyeol doesn’t care, because he’s looking at the garden outside, bigger and brighter than their apartment’s one.

Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo cooking there, applying face masks and laughing with them. Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo’s complains through Baekhyun’s words. Their dog and cat, the peaceful atmosphere… Kyungsoo belonged in a place like this one.

Not with him.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Taemin’s office is oddly normal and for a moment, Chanyeol stares at the ‘LEE TAEMIN, THERAPIST’ inscription on the glass door for five minutes until he’s seeing it double. Chanyeol opens the door and there’s no receptionist, so he sits in one of the white velvet seats and waits. He takes one magazine from a pile next to the chairs and pretends to read until the inner door opens.

“It’s fine,” Taemin’s voice is heard. “Please call the next… oh, now it’s Chanyeol.”

A middle-aged woman comes out crying and signalizes to Chanyeol to come in before she storms out of the office. Chanyeol takes a long breath and walks in.

Inside is still too regular and clean, despite the colors being less bright and more beige. There’s a long, also velvet, divan and dozens of books on bookshelves covering the walls. Taemin is sitting in a red poltroon and there’s a thin and small snake on his neck.

“Hello, Chanyeol,” he closes a book he’s holding. “It’s been a while since I saw you.”

“Hello,” Chanyeol says, not moving. “The blonde hair looks nice on you.”

“Thank you,” Taemin smiles and he seems confused. “Aren’t you going to come in?”

Chanyeol stares at the snake.

“Oh, is it because of Lilith?” Taemin touches the snake and it circles his finger. “She’s a baby and she’s too clingy. Don’t worry, she’ll hardly leave me. She’s actually afraid of you.”

Chanyeol walks straight to the divan, just in case. He looks around and put his hands together on his lap, a bit uncomfortable.

“How are you?” Taemin asks, picking a pen inside the book. “Jongin keeps me updated on your life, but I like to ask.”

“Fine. I mean, not much, because I found out my boyfriend is a known villain and he’s in prison, but, you know. My dogs are healthy,” Chanyeol says, tired. “How about you?”

“Well,” Taemin gestures to nothing in particular. “I’m trying to retire and end my villain career for a while since Jongin requested, so I’m giving back to the community by using my evil powers to help people so I can reintegrate society.”

“I just needed to sign a form,” Chanyeol frowns.

“That’s because superheroes are a privileged class,” Taemin smiles, even more, shaking his head. “Do you want me to explain your method before I start or…”

“I would like to do it the fastest you can,” Chanyeol says, staring at his Vans. “The sooner is over… just skip the intro.”

“Fine,” Taemin drops the book on the floor. “What do you want me to do?”

“Erase Kyungsoo from my mind,” Chanyeol says harshly.

Taemin crosses his legs, “May I ask why?”

“Because remembering him hurts,” Chanyeol looks down. “It makes me feel bad.”

“Elaborate.”

“I think about how he lied and made me feel dumb,” Chanyeol gulps. “I think about him being the things I hate the most. I think about him being a part… belonging to people I hate… and I…”

There’s silence for a minute.

“… I don’t stop loving him,” Chanyeol finishes.

Taemin is staring at him, focused, nodding to no one. He plays with the pen and says;

“Fine. Lay down and close your eyes.”

Chanyeol does as he’s told, staring at the grey ceiling for a second before closing his eyes.

“You will feel a small bite. Ignore it.”

“A… what…?” Chanyeol asks, but then—

 

 

 

 

 

The dark of his closed eyes is the same when he opens it. He walks around and feels an irregular floor under his feet—wait, where are his sneakers?

“Taemin?” Chanyeol asks, confused.

“Here!”

A small, weak light appears and it’s Taemin holding it.

“Where are we,” Chanyeol approaches him.

“Let me…” Taemin says and he seems to be struggling with something. “Oh, here.”

Light assaults Chanyeol’s eyes, so he needs a minute before seeing where he is. It’s some sort of storehouse, full of minifridges, mostly beige and old looking. The ground is made of stones and there are piles of boxes around.

“You’re messy,” Taemin says, shaking his head. “And by how this is surrounded, probably a stubborn person.”

“What kind of place is this?” Chanyeol touches the fridges – they’re real. It’s big and the piles are so tall that he can’t see how many are there.

“These are your memories,” Taemin smiles. He’s no longer dressed in his office clothes, but in comfortable clothes – his hair is silver and shorter. “The recent ones, of course.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. Taemin starts to walk, touching and opening the fridge. Chanyeol is afraid to do the same, so he keeps looking at the content. It’s just a bund of glass, shaped like perfume samples.

“Look,” Taemin points to a group of fridges with bear magnets on them. “I bet those are Jonginnies’.”

“Can I open them?” Chanyeol asks.

“Oh, of course,” Taemin opens a pink one to illustrate. “Just don’t open the glasses. The smell will make you remember.”

“Oh, okay,” Chanyeol one a random one and there’s nothing different. Just samples. “What are we going to do?”

“Find where you keep Kyungsoo—” Taemin walks behind a pile of fridges and laughs loud. “Forget it, I just found it.”

Chanyeol follows him. The fridges in the corner are brand new and red, shiny, like the expensive ones he once saw in a vintage cooking store.  Some of them have cute, small heart magnets on it and one of them has a red cross magnet.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. “It’s his.”

Taemin inspects them and Chanyeol just watches and waits. In a blink of an eye, a gallon appears on Taemin’s hands and a match in the other.

“What are you going to do?” Chanyeol widens his eyes. “Taemin?”

“I’m going to erase the memories,” Taemin says, raising the fire. “Just like you asked me to.”

Chanyeol looks at the fridges and to the galloon on Taemin’s hand and starts to hyperventilate.

“Chanyeol?”

“No,” Chanyeol says, trying to breathe. He can’t find air – is there air where they are?

“Chanyeol, sit down,” Taemin asks, the galloon disappearing again. “Breathe.”

“Don’t do that,” Chanyeol sits on the floor, his heart beating fast. “Please don’t do it!”

“I won’t do anything,” Taemin raises his hands and the match is also gone. “Calm down. I’m here to help you.”

Chanyeol breathes slowly, trying to overcome his anxiety. Maybe he wasn’t ready yet, but the thought of forgetting everything felt way too real for him. Taemin pets his head.

“I’m glad you realized that Kyungsoo isn’t the problem,” he says softly. “We’ll have to dig further.”

“Where?” Chanyeol says breathily.

“To your… subconscious,” Taemin says. “To memories you probably don’t remember, but they are there.”

“Is it different?” Chanyeol gulps. “Are we going to erase something?”

“No,” Taemin says. “But maybe you’ll have to confront yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol frowns.

“Close your eyes,” Taemin orders.

 Chanyeol is so tired that he doesn’t even question. He feels the fresh air and good smell and he relaxes for just a second.

“Open your eyes and stand up,” Taemin says. “They’re shaped differently, I’ll need your help.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and it’s still a storehouse, but way less bright. He stands up and realizes that they’re no longer fridges, but mini stereo systems and sound boxes in the middle of piles of sound tapes.

“Be careful,” Taemin warns him. “If you mess up this, you can mess up your mind forever. That’s how I took people down.”

“Very nice to know,” Chanyeol says, bracing himself. “What are looking for?”

“Well, for something that looks broken or damaged, generally,” Taemin walks by inspecting. “Something that needs to be fixed.”

The boxes are different, in colors, sizes, and shapes, but the tapes are similar and Chanyeol needs to be careful to not step in some of them.

“What are we going to do when we find it?”

“I’ll make you remember and interact with the memory,” Taemin picks one tape. “So you can see what’s bothering you and maybe change it.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “And you will see it too?”

“I’ll give your privacy, of course,” Taemin smiles, “But yeah, it’s for your safety.”

Chanyeol sighs.

“I found this one about Kyungsoo,” Taemin shows him. “It’s called… _deep kinks I don’t want to share but_ —”

“That’s certainly not what’s bothering me,” Chanyeol takes the tape from Taemin’s hand. “Mind your business.”

“I want a copy of that,” he smiles. “That’s my payment.”

“Fuck, you want my memories?” Chanyeol gapes. “For what?”

“I have money already, all I want from my clients is a copy of a few memories I find interesting,” Taemin shrugs. “I’m a collector, after all.”

“Does it have to be my kinks?”

“Yeah, because I’m a therapist? We love sex stuff,” Taemin laughs and an identical tape appears on his hand. “It’s for research. And also, evil purposes.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he smiles again. “Find something that needs repairing.”

Chanyeol tries, but it takes time. He finds interesting memories, but they look perfect. There are so many tapes that he feels tired just from looking at them. He walks around and even move the piles carefully, even if he’s afraid of messing up.

He sits on the floor.

“This is impossible,” he complains. Taemin comes to see him and points to a corner.

“How about that one on the floor?” He asks. “It looks like someone threw it.”

“I didn’t!” Chanyeol says quickly.

“Maybe not now,” Taemin picks it off the ground. “Maybe you wanted to throw away this memory.”

It’s damaged in the corner, like it hit something.

“They’re hard to break,” Taemin explains, putting it to play. Chanyeol is so taken aback with Taemin’s ability to find, that he doesn’t do anything but make excited noises.

“Is it going to play?” He asks, curious, jumping up the floor. “Even like that.”

“Yeah,” Taemin smiles, pressing the ‘play’. “Get ready.”

 

 

Everything around him disappears. The tapes, boxes, the walls, Taemin. Chanyeol walks in circles, alone.

“This is getting weirder and weirder,” he sighs. “That’s what I get for trusting a villain.”

Step noises. Chanyeol turns to see if it’s Taemin, but it’s a kid.

“Hey, sir,” the kid runs to him. “Have you seen my ferret?”

The kid offers him a paper and when Chanyeol gets to see his face, it’s a boy. He should be ten years old, chubby, with glasses and braces. Ah, he’s also Chanyeol.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says to himself.

“That’s a bad word,” Tiny Chanyeol says, looking up. “Please help me find my ferret. He’s been missing for days. I’m worried!”

Chanyeol takes the paper and he knows exactly when he drew it. He lost his pet ferret when he was a kid. He remembers it - but not with so many details.

“Oh, boy,” he snorts sadly. “You’ll never find him.”

“What?” Tiny Chanyeol asks and suddenly, tears fall down on his tan cheeks. “Why?”

“Oh, my god, no,” Chanyeol beds to hold his (own) shoulders. “I was kidding, please don’t cry!”

It’s too late to say it, Tiny Chanyeol is already sniffing.

“I can’t lose him,” he cries. “He’s my only friend!”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says awkwardly to himself. “I… I mean…”

“No one likes me… and my ferret ran away… he must hate me too…” Tiny Chanyeol can’t stop crying. “I don’t know why! I try so hard! I always do the right thing! But people still don’t like me…”

“Don’t say that,” Chanyeol kneels to look at the kid’s eyes and pets his head. “You’re a good kid. Of course, people like you.”

“No, they don’t,” Tiny Chanyeol says harshly. “They mock me and my ears and my ferret! They’re mean to me!”

Chanyeol wants to argue… but he realizes that Tiny Chanyeol is right. He was a lonely kid, with few friends, who loved animals but had a hard time in school. He almost forgotten how much he was lonely before he was registered – people seemed to knew he was different.

“Listen,” Chanyeol sighs. “That’s just a phase. It’ll pass and you’ll get lots of friends.”

“Will they like me?” Tiny Chanyeol wiped his nose. “No one thinks I’m cool. People are mean to me and everybody thinks they’re cool.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol nods. “I know. It’s tough. But it will change. It’ll be like you want it to be.”

“I want to be like Iron man,” Tiny Chanyeol screams. “I want to be strong and special!”

“You are special,” Chanyeol says firmly. “Don’t say you’re not!”

“Yeah,” Tiny Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “All I get to do is feverish… if I was like Iron man, everyone would like me!”

Chanyeol blinks. He looks at his younger self and he’s speechless. He… remembers that he was lonely… the hero magazines, the figures, his passion for superpeople but he always thought he was just a kid trying to figure it out his own identity. He never thought… he wanted it so badly because he wanted to be loved. His competitiveness was a trait… but maybe…

“Chanyeol, look at me,” he says to the kid. “I want you to pay attention.”

Tiny Chanyeol stares at him with big eyes.

“When you grow up, you’ll find people that loves you and you’ll be never be alone. And I’m serious, because your best friend will be a teleporter and you’ll be never be sure of when he’ll find you. But you’ll have a nice job and nice friends and a talking show,” Chanyeol smiles sadly, “and someone will love you just because you’re yourself, not Iron man. Not because of your powers.”

“It’s just…” Tiny Chanyeol looks down. “I’m happy to hear that but… the people who are mean… will they be…”

“Hey, don’t think about them,” Chanyeol says. “They have their own reasons to act that way. You can only see with your eyes, so you don’t know the big picture. Focus on yourself, be nice because you’re nice. Justice won’t fix anything. I mean, not _your_ justice.”

Tiny Chanyeol nods.

“Will I have a nice girlfriend?”

“Hmm about that… you haven’t hit puberty, yet right?” Chanyeol sighs. “It’s a boyfriend and he’s really nice and cute and he loves you very much.”

Tiny Chanyeol smiles.

“Thank you, sir,” he says. Chanyeol hugs him tight and he wants to cry, because… ow, that kid is so lonely and deserves so much love. Chanyeol hugs him tighter and the kid evaporates slowly, becoming dust, until a tape falls on the floor.

Chanyeol picks it.

It’s fixed.

 

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes. A grey ceiling. He turns his head and Taemin is sitting quietly in the same place he was before. They’re in his office.

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol says, moving his arms. “The kid is a tape?”

“It’s a memory,” Taemin laughs. “The problem wasn’t Kyungsoo. The problem is never what people expect it to be.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. He feels… lighter.

“That’s it?”

“That’s all I can do,” Taemin says. “I hope it’s enough.”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol sits up. “It helped me.”

“You’re free to go,” Taemin smiles.

“How much do I own you?” Chanyeol stretches.

“Oh, nothing,” Taemin raises a tape. “You should be glad you have such weird kinks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Chanyeol drinks his boba, sitting on the sidewalk. The supervillain prison looks like a regular building and there’s a whole mall on the front like they are trying to sell food to visitors while they wait – and it’s probably working. Chanyeol isn’t very sure if he’ll get in, but at least he’s relieved to see it’s not a haunted castle in the top of a mountain. The people coming out look normal and calm and there’s no screaming or loud noise.

Chanyeol finishes his boba and starts to eat the remaining bubbles.

“I should’ve known you were here,” Jongin says. “I was looking for you inside, but of course you didn’t get in.”

Chanyeol nods slowly, the annoying sucking noise talking for him.

“I filled everything so you could visit him, then you come to the door and drink a boba?”

Chanyeol side hugs Jongin, putting the empty cup between his legs. It’s sunny even with his sunglasses.

“Thank you for that,” Chanyeol says. “But I’m still making up my mind. This is… part of convincing myself.”

“How?” Jongin asks.

“Because I have to get used to the idea that Kyungsoo is a villain before I see him locked up,” Chanyeol explains. “If I get there and I’m not convinced, then I’ll reject him again before he even opens his mouth.”

“He’ll be out in less than a week,” Jongin sighs. “Why don’t you just wait.”

“No, he won’t,” a voice says from behind him. They both turn slowly to find Thunder—Jongdae standing and he’s not dressed as a supervillain or in pajamas using a face mask. He’s just a messy hair, jeans-and-button-shirt guy drinking a boba tea. “Kyungsoo extended his imprisoned time in exchange of being released from the cute filters.”

Chanyeol and Jongin are gaping at him.

“I was just informed,” Jongdae says and he walks to sit next to them. “Kyungsoo is also sleeping and I didn’t want to interrupt his nap.”

“Why would he do that?” Chanyeol mumbles. “Is prison a cool place?”

“No, but quite regular like a dorm,” Jongin shrugs. “Maybe he just hates those Instagram filters. Be under the kryptonite is a mess.”

“Or maybe he knows that what’s coming for him isn’t much better,” Jongdae suggests, shaking his boba. “Weren’t you guys already married? Divorce isn’t the most thrilling thing.”

“Well,” Chanyeol says bitterly. “At least he has you guys, right?”

“He does,” Jongdae says pointedly. “But he was the one that left so I don’t particularly see him coming back. Also, we got married and Kyungsoo didn’t even crash our wedding.”

Chanyeol blinks.

“You talked like you want him to do it,” he frowns.

“You superheroes doesn’t understand how important is that for villains,” Jongdae chews the straw. “It’s like you’re trying to say: ‘look, you’re still important to me and I’m here because I still have good memories and I want to erase them by imposing my presence in this good moment of yours’. If I villain doesn’t crash their first love wedding, how do we know they have loved us, after all?”

“Oh, so it’s like moving on, but also making sure that everybody knows,” Jongin snaps his fingers. “Like when normal people put those hashtags or songs indicating they’re better off single… but more ritualistic…”

“Okay,” Chanyeol rubs his face. “I get it. But please, stop for a minute, I have done nothing but read shit like this for like 24h.”

Chanyeol decided to read the articles he never read when he tried to get into college. One of them ( _Worshipping money’s dreams though marginalized people’s blood: the gotham’s city issue_ ) succeed into making Chanyeol realize that Batman was a highly privileged man who used a personal tragedy and his money (a product of poor people’s labor and pain) against people who did exactly what he did but in an out-of-law way. Chanyeol sat down in shock, realizing that Batman beat up sick, tormented, poor and victims like him while maintaining his money who was inherited after exploitation, including slave labor in other countries. And he was adored while being rich, using women as objects while he was a hero and the bad people who could have been through worse things than him were ‘bad’ just because they weren’t working for a cop and the state like he did.

“And yet you’re struggling to understand?” Jongin frowns.

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to,” Jongdae points. “He brutally rejected us every time we wanted to befriend him.”

“What?” Chanyeol creams. “Us? I? I rejected _who_?”

“Yes, you,” Jongdae shoves the boba tea on Chanyeol’s face. “When we tried to interact with you, you always treated us like shit! And you even did that on our house!”

Chanyeol stares at him, gesturing wildly.

“You bullied me,” he says, incredulous. “You made fun of me and left me naked in a street!”

“Exactly,” Jongdae agrees, also gesturing. “And you did nothing but say shit to us.”

“Hummm,” Jongin nods. “I see what’s going on here…”

“Do you?” Chanyeol asks. “Then explain to me, because this is the most confusing thing I ever heard!”

“Villains have this playful mean way to start friendships,” Jongin explains. “Actually, taking clothes off is pretty common. Why do you think Taemin opens my shirt sometimes?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says defensively. “Sex stuff?”

“No,” Jongin says seriously. “It’s a villain way to say ‘hey, I like you, come play with me’.”

Chanyeol is really defeated.

“So you… I mean… CBX… were…” Chanyeol looks at Jongdae. “Trying to talk to me?”

“Yes,” Jongdae smiles. “We wanted you to be our friend, but you always said bad stuff about us and said you didn’t want us around.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol looks down. “First Batman is a jerk, then this.”

“Iron man is an asshole too,” Jongin whispers.

“Rich ass jerk,” Jongdae agrees. “Most of that technical stuff is made off slave labor so he can pretend he’s saving the day.”

“They never show the struggle of the proletary,” Jongin nods. “The real heroes.”

“Can you two stop?” Chanyeol asks. “I’ll go home and be by myself for a moment.”

“Hey,” Jongin complains, standing up. “How about Kyungsoo?”

“I’m not ready,” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m too impulsive. If I see him and not completely okay, I’ll fuck this whole thing and I’ll say bad things to him.”

 Jongin puts his hands on his hips and closes his eyes.

“Okay, this is my last try because I don’t want to see you ruining your life, but I can’t stop you,” he says. “I am also hiding something from you.”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol smashes the empty cup between his legs. “Were you a villain too?”

“What? No? You know me since I was a kid,” Jongin complains. “I’m hiding an ability that I discovered when I was in vacations with Tao on another dimensional time zone.”

“Oh,” Jongdae claps, excited. “Which one? Baekhyun gets to travel to some because he’s a light!”

“I can’t tell, Tao calls it his ‘man cave’,” Jongin mocks. “But he taught me something.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, impatient.

“Well, time and space are basically the same thing,” Jongin gestures. “So as a teleporter, I can space jump… and also… time jump.”

“You can time jump?” Jongdae reacts faster than Chanyeol.

“Since when?” Chanyeol asks, gaping. “Holy shit!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jongin says dismissively. “All you have to know is that I can go backward or forward and that’s how I get to do so many things at the same time. Like Hermione? But real.”

“Awesome,” Jongdae smiles. “But… what are you going to do?”

That Chanyeol also wants to know.

“I don’t mess with people’s choices, not only because that’s messing up with consent but also I can accidentally end the world,” Jongin says casually. “So I basically do my things and eventually go back to see some people and eat chicken from a store that closed in 2012.”

“I wish I could do that,” Jongdae sighs.

“But once Kyungsoo told me that… and he never speaks about you so that’s important… that he saw once you on tv and that helped him to choose his paramedic career,” Jongin points. “So I—”

“He said what?” Chanyeol stands up. “I did what?”

“Shut up,” Jongin says. “Jongdae is here so he can help me find the exact day, right?”

“The day he chose to be a paramedic… hummm… no it’s better to focus on seeing firestorm on tv,” Jongdae says to himself. “When did we see him… Did he give you any info about where he could have been? We didn’t have a tv in our house.”

Jongin bites his lip, thinking, Chanyeol gives up on trying to figure out things.

“Grocery shopping,” Jongin says. “Yeah, he said he was grocery shopping.”

“It must have been in Hwang’s store,” Jongdae says. “Probably a week or two before he left.”

Jongin pushes Chanyeol out of his way and kneels in front of where’s Jongdae is sitting.

“Here, tell me the address and a probable date,” he points to his ear. “I’ll try to search through the days.”

They chat a little and Chanyeol catches a glimpse of Joy, on the other side of the street, waving at him. Chanyeol waves back timidly.

“So, got it,” Jongin stretches. “I’ll try to be fast, but it’ll take a while so drink another boba and be polite until I come back!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae stare at each other as Jongin disappears as if they’re questioning to who he said that. It’s a bit awkward, Chanyeol thinks, because this sounds like friends hanging out but they’re not real friends.

“So,” Jongdae says. “Wanna grab a boba?”

“We could go somewhere else,” Chanyeol says. “It’s not like I’m going to visit Kyungsoo, anyway.”

“Are asking me on a date?” Jongdae raises his hand and makes a gesture like Beyoncé in Single Ladies. “I’m married, man.”

“I can see it. Impressive ring, by the way,” Chanyeol smiles. “No… hmmm… we could do something… as friends.”

“Hmmm…” Jongdae narrows his eyes but he’s smiling too. “Do you like bowling?”

“I love every type of competition,” Chanyeol points in his fingers. “Games, fights, Instagram followers—”

“Ok, this may trigger this newborn friendship,” Jongdae points. “Let’s just walk around and see if we get something good.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol nods, following Jongdae and hoping he has any idea of where he’s going. “So, hmmm…”

“You don’t have to be that awkward with me,” Jongdae snorts. “I just wanna talk.”

“About anything?” Chanyeol asks, walking faster to be by his side.

“Maybe,” Jongdae side-eyes him. “Is there anything you want to ask?”

“Actually, yes,” Chanyeol looks to the street in front of him, but his voice is firm. “And it’s about you, not Kyungsoo.”

“If it’s about me being Thunder _boy_ when I’m almost reaching my thirties, I just didn’t want to mess up the brand—”

“No,” Chanyeol interrupts him. “I want to know why are you a villain.”

“Oh,” Jongdae is serious for a second, then smiles. “I was asked this one time only, when I joined SVA.”

Chanyeol thinks about it and he can remember at least ten times he was asked about the reason he became a superhero. It was a basic question and it was like those answers in Miss Universe; there was always some keywords that no one could miss, as honor, duty, to inspire, good…

“It’s because people like to naturalize evilness on us,” Jongdae says as if he can read Chanyeol’s mind. “It justifies better the punishment if you make people believe that’s an inherent part of us.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. “Haven’t thought about that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jongdae says casually. “My story is pretty boring. My parents wanted me to be normal, but it was really hard to hide. I really tried to be a good son, but my powers eventually fucked it up… After a while, I left home to not annoy them anymore, but I was homeless, penniless and a minor, so…”

Chanyeol stares at him. He didn’t get the point.

“SVA accepts minors and they pay well. They don’t care about normal people’s laws,” Jongdae says as if it obvious and maybe it is. Lately, Chanyeol doesn’t know it anymore.

“I don’t know much about SVA or villains,” Chanyeol confesses. “I don’t have villains around and most of my friends are just… you know, fighting them. I mean, Junmyeon has a couple of friends that are villains but—”

“…They’re not like the other villains,” Jongdae mocks. “You’re like some comic books hero.”

“Thanks?” Chanyeol frowns. “That’s not bad, right?”

“Not for you,” Jongdae sighs. “But you know that most of your friends may not have been heroes like they’re now, right? A bit of bad luck or maybe some lack of support and bang! You got someone who can’t just be a hero for fun.”

“Is that what happened with Kyungsoo?”

“Don’t ask about him to me, you guys date,” Jongdae throws his boba cup in a trash can and takes Chanyeol’s to do the same. “Or dated, I don’t know. Also, Kyungsoo doesn’t allow us to talk about him. It was a mutual thing to protect us all.”

“So he can’t talk about you?” Chanyeol gulps.

“Not Thunder boy, Black Light or Mad Ice,” Jongdae wipes his hand on his jeans. “Just us, the people under the mask. Then we don’t mind, but he does, because he has no mask anymore.”

That sinks in Chanyeol hard.

“Is there a mask, really?” Chanyeol asks out loud. “Therapy really fucked me up.”

“Hey,” Jongdae claps and holds Chanyeol’s hand. “Let’s eat ice cream. Look at both sides before crossing the street!”

Chanyeol looks at the ice-cream store and to Jongdae’s arm pulling him and he crosses the street, confused. They are about to enter the store when Jongin reappears.

“Hey,” he says breathily. “Sorry, I’m super late, right?”

He’s sweaty, holding a teddy bear and he looks tired. The people on the store barely notices him teleporting.

“Ah, no time,” Jongdae complains, sitting on a red seat. “So, did you find?”

“Yeah, of course, Chanyeol, take this,” he gives Chanyeol the teddy bear. “It took me almost a day? But I found the right place and the time.”

Chanyeol looks at the teddy bear, then at Jongin.

“You left like… fifteen minutes ago,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, time travel sucks, a day for me was less than a minute for you,” Jongin sits down, fanning himself with his hand. “By the way, my body is younger than yours, but my mind is at least ten times older. Who’s the big brother now?”

“What?” Chanyeol sits too, to not be the only one standing.

“Don’t make me explain,” Jongin says. “There’s the memory.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol are just waiting for some explanation. It’s getting cold and darker, but even like that Jongin is still sweating.

“It was so hot, how it could be so possibly hot at November,” he complains. “Well, hmmm… this is my memory. I watched what happened then asked Taemin to steal my memory so you can watch it too, since a time travel with you would be very dangerous.”

Chanyeol blinks.

“You… you have the memory…”

“You’re holding it,” Jongin points to the Teddy Bear. “Before you ask, yes, my memories look different than yours. They’re mine, so…”

Jongdae touches the plushie, curious.

“I’ve heard about it…” he smiles. “It seems so cool.”

“No,” Chanyeol says. “It sounds like… cheating. Kyungsoo… I don’t know I he wants me to see this…”

“Well, this is my memory, not his,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “And I don’t care about cheating. Nature made me a cheater when they gave me the ability to teleport.”

“You would be such a badass villain,” Jongdae nods to no one. “It’s not cheating. Kyungsoo can’t control people’s perception of him. I mean, I was there too so, I allow you to see it.”

Chanyeol isn’t very convinced, but he’s so impressed with Jongin’s effort that he feels like not watching it would be a waste. He looks at the teddy bear and sighs.

“He lied to me, anyway. How do I make this work?”

“Hold it tight,” Jongin says. “But warn us first because you’ll pass—”

Chanyeol hugs the bear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up just before the alarm rings and rubs his face on the bed a little. He looks to the empty side, holds the urge to cry and gets up to feed the dogs and take them out. He doesn’t want to cook, so he just grabs a sandwich and eats on his way home. When he makes sure that the dogs are fine, he takes a bath and dresses the outfit he chose for the day, pick the papers under the table, checks himself on the mirror and applies more perfume.

He hails a cab and the driver is an old man who’s always around. He greets Chanyeol, smiling and Chanyeol tries his best smile too. He sits down and checks the file, forgetting about the way.

“Are you going to the radio?” He asks, eyeing Chanyeol through the mirror. “I listened to you one of these days. You have a familiar voice, I recognized.”

“Oh, thank you,” Chanyeol smiles, now truly sincere. “No, it’s somewhere else today. Do you know where the supervillain prison is? I have the address in case you don’t.”

The man is staring at him, surprised. Chanyeol rubs his hands on his face, just to be sure he’s looking as normal as possible.

“I never went there…” he mumbles as if he was waiting for Chanyeol to say something else. “But I happen to know where it is. I mean, I watch the news every day.”

“Great,” Chanyeol says absently, watching the papers on his lap. It’s early, but he wants to be the first on line – if there’s a line, after all. He didn’t warn anyone of his plan. His friends already did too much to help him. Chanyeol isn’t very sure of what’s he’s doing, but he knows he has to do it, somehow.

“Hmmm…” the driver says. “Are you… going to interview a villain?”

He sounds cautious, but also curious. Chanyeol closes the file and nods.

“I’ll talk to someone there,” he says, looking at the window. It’s his free day and he could have been doing so many things, but here he is.

“You must be careful,” the old man says, but Chanyeol only sees his old, blue shirt. “There are some real bad people there.”

“They’re everywhere,” Chanyeol whispers and they’re quiet for the rest of the way. Chanyeol pays and gives him a nice tip, waving as the car leaves. He ignores the boba tea store and walks in until he finds the first cop, a short, funny looking guy standing next to a giant iron door. A bit dramatic, Chanyeol thinks.

“Hello, should I help you?” He says, a bit bored.

“I’m here to visit,” Chanyeol announces. “I brought the form and the documents.”

The man looks up at Chanyeol curiously.

“You smell like a hero,” he says, disgusted. “Good luck inside, man. We can also smell your fear.”

Chanyeol isn’t afraid until that man says it. He opens the door and walks in and unsurprisingly, it still looks like a shopping mall inside, with escalator, lots of glass walls and people coming and go drinking boba tea. A woman intercepts him before he starts looking for information.

“Hello, Park Chanyeol,” she says, pushing back her straight hair. “I’m Kwon Yuri, the director of this prison. Show me your hand.”

He does as he is told because she’s dressed in black latex and looks threatening. She just puts a white wristband on him and sighs. Chanyeol looks at it and then at her, incapable of asking anything.

“Do any wrong shit and we are going to give you a black eye,” she smiles, winking at him. “Also, we have your entire file so don’t even think about pulling a trick.”

“I’m not a hero anymore,” he sighs. “I just wanna see Kyungsoo.”

“Of course you do,” she starts walking. “Follow me, don’t interact, don’t look at people’s eyes.”

“Okay,” he says, looking down. “How about the form—”

“Throw that shit in a can,” she complains, taking the escalator. “We only do that to make you all give up.”

Chanyeol can’t really argue, so he throws the paper away when he can and follows her high-heeled boots around. No one tries to talk to him and he’s still alive when they enter a room. They pass by some cops first.

“Be careful with his one,” she says to someone but Chanyeol can’t simply stare at someone’s face and ignore their eyes so he avoids looking up. “Fire ability and he’s visiting his ex, so…”

“Fine,” a female voice says. “Hothead here, are you with a gun?”

“No—”

Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to raise his arms before they knock his legs open and tanner a pair of hands start to inspect him. He takes a long breath and closes his eyes and he falls to the ground in pain and after a few seconds of swearing in the cold marble, he realizes they kicked his balls.

“Sorry,” one of the cops laugh. “I thought it was a gun.”

He stands up, trying to swallow the humiliation while they laugh at him. Yuri grabs his arm and pulls him.

“Forget them and come,” she says impatiently. “I hate to babysit superheroes. Do you know this is a formal visit and not a conjugal one, right?”

“I don’t even have balls anymore,” he says, trying to walk with his legs open enough to not poke his sore intimate parts. “And we’re exes.”

“Yeah, that’s probably why you chose a real tight all-black outfit,” she turns to grin at him. “I have Kyungsoo’s file and I know what’s he’s into.”

Chanyeol gets quiet; he isn’t bothered by her words but he can finally see the cells and they’re… they resemble some fancy room for mentally-ill people in the movies. All think, dark glass, ample and large. Some of the prisoners – Chanyeol can recognize by their similar grey clothing – are just walking around, eating, drinking boba and watching something in their personal screens. Chanyeol catches a glimpse of another visitor, a man using the same wristband as him. Yuri stops by one of the cells and inside the wall, as if there’s a screen in the middle of it, Kyungsoo’s face using the grey shirt is projected. It’s a square picture next to information like an id.

 

 

 ** BIRTHNAME:  ** DO KYUNGSOO **SVA NAME:** D.O.

 ** AGE:  ** 27 **DATE OF REGISTRATION:** 12/04/10

 ** POSITION:  ** SUPERVILLAIN/FIGHTER **SITUATION:** RETIRED

 ** KRYPTONITE/WEAKNESS:  ** BEING CUTE/AEGYO

 ** INFRACTION:  ** NONCOMPLIANCE OF ARTICLE 68

 ** LEVEL OF THREAT:  ** -13

 

Chanyeol watches it hypnotized. That’s what he’s missing – a whole chapter of Kyungsoo’s life right there. He touches the wall, right under Kyungsoo’s face and Yuri sighs so loud that it breaks the spell.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol recomposes himself. “I was… forget it. What’s 'level of threat'?”

Yuri crosses his eyes and eyes him curiously as if she didn’t expect that he would ask such a thing or… be polite about it.

“It’s our measurement of how much damage he could inflict to people in prison,” she informs him. “Based in his powers, his behavior and his history. It helps us to know how to keep him captive. Any other question before we come in?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says quickly. “Why is it -13? He isn’t that weak…”

“No, he’s not,” she smiles. “But since he got here, all he does is clean, fix things and cook. That’s why he agreed on his suggestion of breaking free of his kryptonite. People were so hooked on his soybean paste that we were almost paying him to stay.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. It makes sense – it’s how Kyungsoo acts every day.

“Also, he never killed anyone or damaged many people in his life, so,” she shrugs. “Let’s come in?”

“Does he know I’m coming?” Chanyeol asks, anxiety rising inside his chest. “I mean—”

“No, because we don’t give a shit,” she presses a button and a whole piece of the wall disappears. Chanyeol is hesitating, so she pushes him – and good lord is such a good push that he almost falls and when he turns back, the wall is intact as there was no hole before.

Chanyeol gulps and looks around. It’s a normal room. Tv, a poltroon, a bathroom (the door says ‘come poop, loser!’) and a bed. There’s a pile of books next to the bed and Kyungsoo’s glasses are on top of it. Chanyeol can see a box with clay on it, like the ones Kyungsoo keep to mold vases at home. Kyungsoo is sleeping, tucked in many blankets as he likes. Chanyeol sits on the poltroon and watches him, trying to remember what he wanted to say.

“Stop being cheesy,” Yuri’s voice screams inside of the room. “You only have one hour!”

Chanyeol gets startled, looking up.

“Fine,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t have to wake Kyungsoo up, because not only he’s awake already, but he’s also picking his glasses. His hair is messy and soft and the grey clothing fits him very well.

“Hummm, what,” he puts his glasses on, blinking. “Chanyeol?”

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles. “It’s me.”

There’s a silence on the room a long minute. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do with his hands, moving them on his lap. Kyungsoo is staring at him like he can’t understand what’s going on.

“What—what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. “I… Is this a prank?”

“No,” Chanyeol snorts. “But I know this feeling.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t smile, of course.

“I came to visit you,” Chanyeol explains. “To see you.”

Kyungsoo moves in bed to sit properly, the blankets around his legs like a skirt. He rubs his eyes being the glasses.

“Why?” He asks, sleepy. “You said you didn’t want to see me anymore. Is it about the dogs?”

“No,” Chanyeol says. “No, I—”

He can’t remember what he was going to say. He only thinks about how much he missed Kyungsoo waking up. He was so soft and easy to cuddle.

“If it’s about our house or about money, we don’t have to talk,” Kyungsoo says simply. “I contacted my lawyers and they say they can handle this with yours.”

He’s being distant and Chanyeol knows that this is expected but hurts a little. Chanyeol pushes his hair back and nods.

“Not about that,” he says.

“Then, what?” Kyungsoo shows a little bit of impatience.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Chanyeol says. “And now you can answer me. You can’t exactly run from me here.”

Kyungsoo looks at him in silence, thinking. Chanyeol waits, hands wet from sweat.

“Ask,” Kyungsoo finally says. “I’ll try to answer it sincerely.”

“Why did you lie to me,” Chanyeol says quickly before his braveness vanishes, “when it was inevitable that I would find out soon or later?”

It’s an obvious question and Kyungsoo doesn’t react at all. He stands there, looking like a painting, in all gray clothes & blankets against the dark wall.

“I… didn’t expect you to come at me. I didn’t even know I would meet you, in the first place,” Kyungsoo says, looking at his hands. “But you were there and you came to me and it was unexpected. I didn’t know what to do. You only met me as a paramedic and… you… admired me.”

He looks at Chanyeol for a second.

“I didn’t want you to look at me differently. That’s why I pushed you away when we first met,” Kyungsoo says and his voice is small but firm. “I admired you too and I knew you wouldn’t like me anymore if you knew my past. I didn’t plan to keep lying… but then Jongin told me you weren’t aware and he was pretending not to know me… so I guess I… kept doing it.”

“I see,” Chanyeol nods. “But you still hid many things.”

“I told you,” Kyungsoo rubs his forehead. “I was… afraid. I was afraid of you just treating me like a villain.”

“Isn’t what you are?” Chanyeol asks bitterly. “Look where you are right now.”

Kyungsoo lets his shoulder drop slowly and tiredly.

“Yes, that’s what I am, but that’s not what defines me,” Kyungsoo says. “But for you, it is.”

Chanyeol keeps quiet because it’s true. He can’t see Kyungsoo another way now. Kyungsoo disentangles his legs from the blankets and puts his feet on the floor, getting closer.

“Chanyeol, if you want me to be honest with you, I’ll be. But you have to listen with an open heart.”

Chanyeol looks up and he wants to leave but he’ll already too deep in this. He nods weakly.

“I didn’t have a puberty power awakening, I was always like this,” Kyungsoo says and his voice is stable as if he’s narrating from a book. “Almost killed my mother in her belly, just by kicking like any other baby.”

Chanyeol blinks, surprised.

“My first infraction was when I was two, but I don’t remember. It’s on my files. I pushed a baby and they fractured their legs. I was a baby too, but it didn’t matter. Because I was super, I was considered dangerous,” he says. “People thought I was scary. I didn’t understand anything on school because they didn’t suspect I needed glasses. I often forgot my powers and hurt people accidentally. By the age of seventeen, no one in the world would let me into a normal college or give me a job. My file had over a hundred infractions.”

“I… Kyungsoo—”

“I started to fight in teenage years because I needed money,” Kyungsoo doesn’t let him speak. “I was good at it, but I wasn’t twenty yet, so they found out and again, another infraction. That’s when I met Minseok and joined SVA. After that, I had some villain jobs, it’s true. But finally, I was living with people like me, working as I should, being comfortable with who I am. No more trying to look as normal as possible. No more hating myself.”

Chanyeol feels like the last phrase kicked him in the face. He’s dizzied by his words and by the fact that Kyungsoo is talking, talking more than him, opening himself.

“I don’t regret it,” Kyungsoo says firmly and a bit emotional. “I don’t regret being a villain. I needed to accept this word that people called me the whole life. I needed to call myself a villain and to make this word mine, so it couldn’t hurt me anymore. Because I chose to call myself it and I had the control of the meaning. So I could figure it out… if I was a villain or not.”

Chanyeol stands up and walks to him; he drops to his knees and holds Kyungsoo’s ones.

“And what are you?”

“Kyungsoo,” he says simply. “I used to be a villain. I wasn’t one when they called me that, though. I was just a kid. But being a villain doesn’t suit me. I like being just a paramedic, a dog owner, and a boyfriend.”

Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo’s knees.

“You’re also a cook.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo smiles. “Maybe I’ll be a cook when I get too tired of running around.”

They smile at each other. It sounds like a nice idea.

“I have to apologize,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “I lied, I hid an important piece of my life and I hurt you. I’m sorry. I acted really bad.”

Chanyeol feels a tiny tear in the corner of his eyes.

“I accept your apologies,” he nods. “Now, please forgive me for being so stubborn that I made you afraid of telling me the truth.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says. “You don’t have to apologize. I should’ve said sooner… it was a brutal way to find out.”

Chanyeol looks around and sighs. Yes, it was.

“You didn’t tell me because you were afraid I would break-up?”

Kyungsoo puts his hands over Chanyeol’s and squeezes them.

“Not only that,” Kyungsoo says softly. “I didn’t want you to look at me like people used to look. I just wanted to be that guy who saved you. Not…”

Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s hand and stares deep inside his eyes.

“And I did both,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry for that. You saved my life, you took care of me and you loved me for who I am. I should do the same to you.”

Kyungsoo bends to press their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you,” Chanyeol sniffs. “And I meant it. I love the person you are now and I know your past made you. So I don’t hate it.”

Kyungsoo makes a small noise, like he’s relieved and Chanyeol kisses him, holding him completely. Kyungsoo kisses him back, hard and firmly, pulling Chanyeol’s shirt to him.

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” Chanyeol breathes before kissing Kyungsoo again. He missed those little details about how they kissed, how Kyungsoo touched him completely, like he was reading Chanyeol’s skin. He missed how Kyungsoo let Chanyeol rest his body over him, mingling together easily. Chanyeol sucks his lips, imagining how they would look, swollen and red, after so many kisses they missed during this time—

An alarm sets off and they’re both startled, holding onto each other.

“This is not a conjugal visit,” Yuri’s voice screams. “Keep it in your pants!”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol move away from each other and Chanyeol sits back at his poltroon. Kyungsoo dusts off his shirt and fixes his posture. Chanyeol puts his hand on his lap again, like a child.

“Like I was saying,” Chanyeol coughs, “I… I don’t know what I was saying but I just want to know that I love you and I want you to come back home as soon as possible.”

“I can come now,” Kyungsoo says, serious. “I know how to bribe people here with food. Also, Yuri used to date a coworker of yours so maybe—”

Chanyeol snorts, but waves dismissively.

“No,” he says. “No more breaking the law. No more Dyo and Firestorm. Let’s just… be ourselves. How many days you have left?”

“Just a few,” Kyungsoo smiles. “But they sound too long without you.”

Chanyeol could have melted in that chair, but he manages just to smile.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I know that feeling.”

“What…” Kyungsoo frowns. “What made you come here? The real reason.”

Chanyeol sighs, looking down. It’s a day of confessions, apparently.

“I saw a scene of your past,” Chanyeol licks his lips. “Actually, Jongin saw and then… gave me the memory.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look mad or surprised, just curious.

“Which one?”

“When… I don’t know. I just saw how it happened,” Chanyeol gestures. “It was the day you saw me being defeated on television and then you picked the “we NEED you to save lives” paper on the wall.”

Kyungsoo looks reflexive – it’s funny because it’s the same expression from the memory. He’s petrified, eyes lost and focused at the same time, like a picture.

“Oh yes,” he moves again. “You become insufferable when you lose. I remember, of course.”

He says so casually that Chanyeol is disappointed. It was supposed to be a big event, wasn’t it?

“I can only see what happened, not what you thought or felt,” Chanyeol says, hoping this is an encouragement to Kyungsoo so he can share more. “I saw you and CBX stealing from a small store—”

“The owner was an absent father and had an affair,” Kyungsoo informs him. “We warned him we would make his life a mess if he didn’t correct his ways. Baekhyun has a sensible point towards family, since they rejected him and he wasn’t adopted. We weren’t simply stealing, we were punishing him.”

Chanyeol gapes.

“Fine,” he says calmly. “But you could have found other ways to fix him.”

“Do not pretend I wasn’t a villain while we are here,” Kyungsoo gestures vaguely to around him. “Your justice is slow and very annoying. I bet you wouldn’t be in prison if you break the law as I did. We don’t have lawyers or juries here. We go straight to the prison.”

“I get it,” Chanyeol raises his voice a little to make a point. “You all are violent and punishers, okay. What I was saying is that… you were taking food products, you watched the tv and took the paper. So… I still don’t know why…”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long time and then pushes his hair back, sitting properly.

“You said something,” he says quietly. “And I took it as a sign.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“I was… tired,” Kyungsoo sounds calm like the memory isn’t affecting him anymore. “Tired of running around and having no objective at all. I don’t like competition and I didn’t want to be a great supervillain. I was just living… but I didn’t want to hurt the boys because they were my family, my everything. You said… The interviewer he asked if it was the first time you lost, and you said you didn’t, it was just the first round. I think your right arm was bent and completely dislocated. It was sad to watch.”

“It does sound pathetic when you speak,” Chanyeol says dryly.

“It was pathetic,” Kyungsoo says simply. “But you didn’t care. I mean, you were… wrecked and you even had the strength to steal the mike. It was impressive too.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol adds sarcastically.

“And you said,” Kyungsoo nods as if he’s talking to himself. “I’ll try harder because I have an objective and it’s more important than one loss. When you give yourself completely to something, pain is nothing.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol frowns. “It… was very painful, though.”

“It inspired me. Because you sounded so ridiculous—”

“Hey—”

“But in that moment, you were a lot better than me, even in that state,” Kyungsoo says. “Because you had an objective and I didn’t. I was just passively living and not giving my best.”

Chanyeol loses the strength to argue – Kyungsoo’s eyes are shining and it’s no filter.

“I kept the name Firestorm with me for a while,” Kyungsoo continues. “I even bought a very ugly doll once. But when I met you that day, I wasn’t thinking about that anymore. I forgot it, because life was now about my job and restarting my life from zero since I had just moved back. I had so many things in my mind…”

“I see,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I guess you’re not a fan. My dolls were really ugly.”

“I like the comics,” Kyungsoo smiles. “They don’t make you justice, by the way. The guy and the history, they don’t match.”

“They made me straight, so I didn’t follow,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I never ever heard about you.”

“They allow supervillains to be discreet, that’s a good thing,” Kyungsoo points. “My parents don’t like to talk about my superpowers. They made a lot of mistakes because they didn’t know much about it. But I forgave them for that; it was hard to raise a kid like me.”

“I doubt,” Chanyeol laughs. “I caused so many fires at home. I burned everything. I almost set my sister on fire once. And I wasn’t exactly a well-behaved student.”

“You have to go,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I can’t really talk to you while you’re dressed like that. Dress code to prison is not looking sexy. We have crazy people here, do you know that?”

Chanyeol laughs even louder.

“Wait until you get home,” Chanyeol winks, voice rougher. “Then I’ll be using nothing but perfume for you, baby.”

The alarm sets off again.

“I still can hear you,” Yuri screams from nowhere.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

On the day of Kyungsoo’s release, Chanyeol lets the dinner ready and the dogs on his mother’s house. He also cuts his hair and picks nice clothing to wear. The taxi driver compliments him and Chanyeol feels overexcited to go to a prison for the first time. He drops at the door and waits, holding a red rose bouquet like a date.

Kyungsoo takes a little time to come out because he talks to every cop like a friend. He’s not using his gray clothes but his all black outfit again, looking fresh like he just left a spa. He’s holding a box like a gift.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says when he finally gets Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo pulls him down so they can kiss. “Did I make you wait?”

“Not much,” Chanyeol can’t stop smiling. “But I missed you.”

“So do I,” Kyungsoo looks at the flowers. “They’re for me?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol shoves them on Kyungsoo’s face, excited. “Is the box for me?”

“No,” Kyungsoo smiles back. “But it’s better this way, believe me.”

The car designed to take Kyungsoo’s home looks like a mob boss’ car, black and long with dark windows. The driver is a giant man, way taller and broader than Chanyeol; He’s dressed like a security guard and his sunglasses look glued on his face. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit on the back, where they can make out in peace, but not before Kyungsoo instructs the driver.

“Here it is,” he shows the place on the GPS, reclining to the driver seat. Chanyeol just enjoys the view. “After we go there, we can go home.”

“Yes, Mr. Dyo,” the driver says and then corrects. “Mr. Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol is so entertained by kissing Kyungsoo and having him again next to him that he barely pays attention to the way. It takes a long time, but they get to share things.

“I can’t wait to see the puppies,” Kyungsoo says.

“They’re not home today,” Chanyeol warns. “It’s a romantic night, just you and me.”

Kyungsoo seems suspicious.

“Are you going to propose?”

“No,” Chanyeol says. “I don’t think we should marry.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo seems a bit disappointed.

“Because it would be a mess and full of superpeople screwing it up,” Chanyeol sighs. “I read the entire SVA and the SHA constitution and no one needs to crash our wedding if it’s informal and just the two of us.”

“So what are you planning?” Kyungsoo asks, caressing Chanyeol’s face.

“Maybe we should do like a dating anniversary. Cake and gifts.”

“Wild things after,” Kyungsoo lets his hand slip down to Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The driver coughs loudly.

“We’re here, sir,” he says. “The place.”

Chanyeol looks up and the place looks familiar. A vintage house with a rose garden in the front and a nice porch. It’s pretty and cozy—

Kyungsoo opens the door and jumps off the car in the same moment that Chanyeol realizes he has been there before. The lights on the door get stronger and Kyungsoo walks to the door without looking back at the car. Chanyeol and the driver get out slowly, watching him.

Kyungsoo knocks on the door.

“We should stay away,” the driver says, his voice heavy and scary. Chanyeol stands next to him, confused.

The door opens and Minseok comes out, rubbing his hands on the soft blue apron over his white pajamas. He looks at Kyungsoo, stunned by the visit.

“Oh,” Minseok says, blinking. “You left already. I was baking a cake…”

The light in the door gets stronger and it suddenly goes off for a second. Baekhyun is standing next to the them in a blink of an eye.

“Hmm,” he says and he’s holding a toothbrush. “Look who’s back.”

“Who?” Jongdae jumps from a window and he’s so fast that they can only see him when he reaches them. “Oh, Kyungsoo. Ah, hello Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol waves and walks back a bit – he doesn’t want to intrude in whatever Kyungsoo wants to say, but it’s too silent in a place like that.

“Hello, how are you—” Kyungsoo starts to say.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks, tired. None of the boys seem to be against that cold treatment. Kyungsoo seems calm; he bows politely.

“I want to formally apologize for not crashing your wedding,” he says, still bowing. “I hope I haven’t hurt your feelings with my infraction.”

“That’s okay, honey,” Minseok says. “We know you are busy now.”

It sounds like: we know you don’t care. Kyungsoo stands and says firmly,

“I want to say that I hated the idea of the wedding and I wanted to make you all suffer but I had to work that night. I did not take easily your celebration and I wished it was a complete embarrassment to you all.”

Chanyeol expects them to react but their expressions are a surprise. Baekhyun looks disarmed, Jongdae is smiling sincerely and Minseok seems touched, with a hand on his chest.

“Well,” Baekhyun coughs. “That’s… nice to hear.”

“Since I could not destroy your wedding night,” Kyungsoo offers them the box, “I made these so I could torture you while I was in prison.”

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol mouths, gesturing to no one.

They open the box and take three clay dolls, using uniforms like their villain personas – that’s how Chanyeol recognizes them: Blacklight has human hair like Baekhyun’s too, Thunder boy’s doll has a mole on it and Mad Ice’s has a tiny nail.

“Look,” Jongdae says happily. “That’s the tooth I lost in that fight!”

Baekhyun grabs his doll and takes a long needle from the back.

“I told you I was having back pains,” he complains to Minseok. “See?”

“I had help in the prison to mold them like you,” Kyungsoo says simply. “I was doing a few things to them so I could stop the happiness in your married life.”

“You didn’t have to do it,” Minseok says and he sounds really emotional. “Really, Kyungsoo. We’re fine.”

“I like it,” Jongdae smiles shyly. “I mean, I couldn’t sleep the last days and everything. This is cute.”

“I guess… it’s fine,” Baekhyun voice’s break a little and he holds the doll.

Chanyeol turns so he can’t stop looking at that surreal scene and finds the driver trying to hold his tears; his sunglasses are all wet.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, worried.

“Yeah,” the man sniffs. “I mean, it’s… it’s just… very romantic.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he just opens the car door, sits on the seat and closes the door.

“What the flying fuck,” he mumbles and then slaps himself. “I can’t be judgmental…”

Kyungsoo is back after a few minutes and he hugs the driver before coming in.

“When he stops crying, we will go home.”

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol rubs his face but an idea crosses his mind and he turns to Kyungsoo. “You don’t have a doll of me like those, do you?”

“No,” Kyungsoo smiles.

Chanyeol isn’t convinced and it’s clear on his face.

“If I had one,” Kyungsoo pulls him down for a kiss. “I would sew your mouth so you can shut up sometimes.”

They kiss. It’s soft.

“That’s a good point,” Chanyeol mumbles between kisses.

“You’re doing it now.”

“Sorry.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol wakes up with Kyungsoo tucked on his blanket, the window closed because it was too cold, the dogs still sleeping and the alarm is off. Chanyeol isn’t going to work soon.

“Hey baby,” Chanyeol smashes his nose against Kyungsoo’s cold cheek. “My burrito man.”

“Hmmm,” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. “Hey. Good morning.”

“I didn’t see you coming,” Chanyeol hugs him. “Late work?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, yawning. “I met a friend and got late.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol frowns. “That’s fine, I guess.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Kyungsoo opens his eyes and gets even closer. “I got your gift now, so we can get not-married.”

Chanyeol is happy – they have been planning their not-marriage for a few days and Chanyeol thought a lot about the gifts, the cake and the right way to say the words he wanted to. He moves in bed and it makes a noise; it’s a matter of time until the dogs come running so he kisses Kyungsoo while he can.

“You taste like alcohol,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Not my usual morning breath,” Kyungsoo snorts. “I had to drink to get over the trauma your gift brought me.”

Chanyeol is now evaluating if he really needs this type of celebrating. Maybe it’s just unnecessary, maybe they could just—

“Don’t be that afraid,” Kyungsoo snorts. “It’s a good thing.”

The dogs come in making a mess – Chanyeol doesn’t lock the door if he has time to spend with them. Chanyeol keeps up his routine, feeding them and taking them to walk. It’s still cold, but it’s not like it could hurt him. Kyungsoo cooks a warm broccoli soup and they share when Chanyeol comes back.

“So, no romantic night?” Kyungsoo asks, sipping a bit. He’s tucked in a beanie and Chanyeol does nothing but stare.

“Just soup and cuddles, we’re retired people,” Chanyeol laughs softly, side hugging him. “The most romantic thing is that I cleaned the house and there’s no dog poop.”

“That’s hot,” Kyungsoo smile at him. “Should we get the cake?”

Chanyeol jumps happily. The cake is red with green letters saying: YOU WRECKED ME. There are little hearts around it and Chanyeol couldn’t blame anyone but the destiny when he saw it in the store.

“We could marry the dogs, though,” Chanyeol says, setting the table. “I mean, with the minister we can’t have.”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says, serious, fixing his gasses. “The girls used to play with Ventania’s dog. What if he caught feelings? By the constitution, he’s legally obligated to crash as a villain dog.”

“There’s no such thing,” Chanyeol complains, raising a fork. “Dogs are all pure and neutral!”

Kyungsoo laughs, amused. He enjoys to annoy Chanyeol and Chanyeol is almost okay with that. They can’t be a perfect couple. Sometimes Kyungsoo breaks a table, Chanyeol burns the door, they get hurt during sex or driving.

“Can I eat?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes shining in a way that only food can do to him.

“No,” Chanyeol screams, running to his room. “I got something to you, first.”

Chanyeol grabs the box he selected delicately and walks slowly back to the table. Kyungsoo is waiting, static. He puts it in front of Kyungsoo and smiles.

“Tan-rannn!” He sings. Kyungsoo isn’t very impressed, but he opens the box carefully; his hands are strong but very skilled.

He takes out an empty glass vase.

“What’s that…?” Kyungsoo checks. “It’s pretty.”

“I got one of the things you mold,” Chanyeol says excitedly, “then I turned it into glass with my fire.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, moving it – the lights hit the glass and form a rainbow ray. “It’s…”

“I just wanted to show you we can create pretty things together,” Chanyeol says, shyly. He feels exposed and excited at the same time.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He puts the vase inside the box slowly and takes a much smaller box from his coat.

“This one is for you,” he says and he looks normal, but his ears are red. Chanyeol almost breaks the box but he gets really confused when he sees it’s a candy. He takes it and reads the tiny package, but there’s just a date on it.

“Hmmm… I don’t… get it…” Chanyeol says.

“It’s a memory,” Kyungsoo points. “I asked Taemin to give me a copy. It cost me my kinks, so cherish it, please.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol is displeased. “He did that to you too, right?”

“Yes. He told me you fantasize about me using a cheerleader uniform,” Kyungsoo says casually and when Chanyeol is about to protest, he says softly. “Don’t worry, now he has a copy of me thinking about you using a candy thong.”

Chanyeol is speechless.

“We’re even,” Kyungsoo concludes. “Can we eat the cake now?”

Chanyeol shrugs.

 

 

 

They have a regular day. Kyungsoo sleeps easily with the dogs in bed and Chanyeol feels too happy to bother them. Instead, he eats cake, watches tv and checks the news. He likes to see his friends’ pics and see they’re doing fine. He likes a picture of CBX’s garden and messages them about going out to grab a boba tea.

Something falls on his head.

It’s a box.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing it. It’s a light-weighted box. “Jongin, did you…?”

There was no one in the room. Chanyeol looks around, but he’s alone. He picks the box and checks it.

 

**SPACE-TIME DIMENSIONAL MAIL OFFICE**

_Bringing content, no matter where or when!_

_FROM: HWANG ZITAO (B23-45, 1002 A.B.)_

_TO: PARK CHANYEOL (EARTH, galaxy 23 “milky way”, 2019 D.C.)_

_*we do not deliver guns, robots or sex machines_

_* contents may affect reality and cause the Armageddon. Ship responsibly._

“Well,” Chanyeol says. “At least it’s not another damn robot.”

It’s been a while since Tao sent a gift – he felt guilty for not being able to communicate without “spoilers” (a subtle way to inform he knew how they all were going to die). He shakes the box and by the weight and noise, it’s probably a book.

Chanyeol picks a knife and opens it. The box is a soft yellow medium package and it doesn’t look harmful.

It’s a newspaper. Chanyeol checks to see if there’s anything else, but there’s only it.

“He’s so enigmatic,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Let me see what happened in universe pink pants in watermelon water or whatever name they—”

He starts to read and the main news is… about him. He checks the date and it was from a week ago. Chanyeol is sure that he wasn’t in any newspaper lately – they don’t even talk about Firestorm’s possible death anymore. They have new superpeople in the industry to care about.

 

** SUPERHERO FIRESTORM TAKES OVER SVA AND INJURES VILLAINS SEVERELY **

 

“Okay, that’s a plain lie,” Chanyeol frowns. What if someone took over his identity? He checks again the date and they’re the same… but the news… are completely different. There’s a picture of Jongin in his all-black long coat like he used to dress and Junmyeon next to him, dressed in a fancy suit.

Chanyeol reads the rest.

 

_Superhero Firestorm took over the SVA building last night in what he called ‘a vengeance against evil’, burning three levels in an explosion that caused the biggest fire since HOTSHOT’s debut as a villain group in 2013. The hero was taken by the SHA’s cops, who claimed that this was an unauthorized action. Kim Junmyeon, the president of the Superhero Association, made a public speech informing that Firestorm was in ‘a bad place’ and he was angered by the ‘glorification of the villains by modern society’ and he will be taken into a psychiatric institution until further notice. The superhero’s fans claim that he’s being misunderstood. Few famous villains were injured in the fire._

Chanyeol is barely breathing when he reads down the list of the names and his heart skips a beat when he finds Kyungsoo’s name.

_D.O. from CBXD, several burns on his body, critical condition, now being treated in SVA Private Hospital._

Chanyeol throws the newspaper in the floor and runs to his room. Kyungsoo is still sleeping, arm under his head, Tea sleeping on his belly. Chanyeol gets closer to him and checks his breath, touches his face. Kyungsoo is real and there, perfectly healthy.

Chanyeol walks back, takes a long breath and repeats.

“It’s just another timeline,” he closes his eyes. “It could be extinguished by now. It’s just another timeline…”

He opens his eyes and he’s glad to see that he’s at his own home. He’s not a superhero, Junmyeon has nothing to do with SVA, CBXD no longer exists and Kyungsoo is safe. Just another timeline.

“Holy shit, Tao,” Chanyeol sighs. “Your gifts are all just creepy as hell.”

Chanyeol sits down and calls Jongin to ask for help. Jongin pops up, dressed in pajamas and using a face mask (a trend, apparently) and he’s deeply unimpressed.

“If there’s something I’ve learned with space-time travel, is that you shouldn’t bother about the possibilities,” he says, reading the newspaper calmly and petting Bag at the same time. “There are universes out there where you are dead, fried as meat or like, you’re a cockroach or a clown. Forget about it and enjoy this reality.”

“I can’t forget,” Chanyeol gulps. “This is terrifying.”

“Maybe that’s the reason why Tao sent it,” Jongin points, pouting under the pink mask. “So you don’t get to forget that you could get insane if you didn’t change and forgave things… or that you could be an evil person if the circumstances pushed you to this place…”

“Yeah, I get the point,” Chanyeol clutches his heart and he’s not lying. He understands why he should be aware of that, but… “I just want to look at Kyungsoo and not think about the fact I could have burned him to death, you know?”

“You didn’t,” Jongin says firmly. “That Firestorm is you, but he’s not you _you_.”

Chanyeol stares at him, hopeless.

“I know it’s confusing,” Jongin nods. “But it’s just a version of you that went wrong. You and he don’t have much in common. One of my versions hates kids. Another was beaten to death. And there’s even one that dances ballet! Can you imagine that?”

“I can see you being beaten to death,” Chanyeol sits on the couch, whining. “I just want this bad feeling to go away.”

Jongin is having fun while reading the other improbable news in the newspaper when Chanyeol remembers Kyungsoo’s gift.

“Wait,” Chanyeol snaps his finger. “Maybe Kyungsoo’s memory can help me forget this mess.”

“Oh, he gave you the memory already, candy thong man?” Jongin asks, winking.

“Leave my house,” Chanyeol points a finger. “And burn this shit.”

“I’m going to read a bit more,” Jongin waves. “Bye!”

Chanyeol looks for the box and suddenly regrets sending Jongin away. He looks at the tiny candy and he has no idea of what to do.

“Of course, it would be food,” Chanyeol mumbles, opening it gently. “He loves food more than me.”

Bag is staring at him, alone in the couch. Chanyeol shrugs and puts the candy on his mouth, hoping that he’s right and he’s not accidentally ruining his precious not-wedding gift.

 

 

 

 

.

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s prison cell, Chanyeol recognizes immediately. The only thing that changed was the clay box – now, freshly opened, so it was probably before Chanyeol’s visit. Kyungsoo is reading a book and then suddenly, he looks up to face Chanyeol.

“Hi,” he says, not moving a finger from where he’s laying in bed.

“Hi,” Chanyeol nods. He knows it’s just a memory, but it feels quite real. “Am I interrupting your reading?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “I can’t read correctly now but I’m trying to get sleepy.”

“Is it working?” Chanyeol smiles.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, unbothered.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Chanyeol asks politely, walking to him. “It’s an okay room.”

“You broke up with me,” Kyungsoo says, serious and again, Chanyeol reminds himself it’s just a memory. “I can’t fall asleep. My head is full of thoughts.”

“Sorry about that,” Chanyeol walks to the bed and sits in the corner. “When I was a child, I used to read hero comics until I fell asleep. It led me to nice dreams.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, closing the book. “Don’t you do it anymore?”

“No,” Chanyeol smiles. “I just wanted to pretend that I could be as strong as them. To have a nice life, job, and love. To be loved. Now I have this, I don’t have to dream about it.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, sitting up. “I’m sad. Maybe this work…”

“Do you have comics here?” Chanyeol checks on the book pile. “Urgh. Anatomy books? That will make you sleep for sure.”

“I don’t have comic books,” Kyungsoo bends to get something under the bed. “But I have something.”

He takes out an old, ugly doll. It’s the first ever Firestorm doll.

“What’s that?” Chanyeol asks dumbly, mostly because his heart is beating too fast.

“That’s my hero,” Kyungsoo says, hugging the doll.

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s throat is dry. “You… should try to sleep with it, then.”

“I’ll do that,” Kyungsoo pulls the blanket and lays again. “Thanks for the advice.”

He tucks the doll in his arms, turn to the side and closes his eyes. Chanyeol watches while he sleeps until the memory vanishes.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a result of me dropping out TWICE so you can see why it's so bitter. It gave me a mental breakdown and I need to set myself free.  
> I do hope you enjoy, tho. I'm breaking this spell!  
> goodbye!


End file.
